50,000 dollar Virgin
by Gbaby808
Summary: She owns them 8 million dollars, but when their king comes up with a better way for her to pay them back.. Someone's going to be called daddy by;Gbaby808
1. Her fate

**Summary; She owns them 8 million dollars, but when their king comes up with a better way for her to pay them back.. Someone's going to be called daddy by;Gbaby808**

**Enjoy ;3**

"An abandoned music room, I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace" Haruhi said to herself as she opened the door to Music room 3 expecting it to be empty

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club"They all said in unison

"Oh wow it's a boy"The twins said together as they stared at Haruhi

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young mans in the same class as you"Kyoya stated already knowing that he wasn't wrong

"Yeah, but he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know him that well"Thw twins said together shrugging at Kyoya

'Girl'Kyoya thought

"Well that wasn't very polite, welcome to the Ouran Host Club, it's not everyday we get a honor student"Kyoya smiled at Haruhi thinking that maybe this would be amusing

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka, you're the exceptional honor student we've heard about"Tamaki stared in amazement

"How do you know my name?"Haruhi fiddled with the door handle feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment

"It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy, you must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into his school as an honor student "Kyoya held back his grin feeling amused at how everyone else still believe she was a he

"Your welcome, you're a hero to other poor people Fujioka, to think a poor person could excel at an elite private academy, it must be hard for you to constantly be look down upon by others, long live the poor, I welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!"Tamaki smiled brightly being enwrapped in his world of delusion.

Haruhi ignored his rambling and slowly began to think of a way to leave without anyone trying to stop her.. when suddenly Tamaki appeared before her again..

"So tell me what kind of guy you like.."From the moment those words left his mouth she became extremely nervous tried to back away from him

'Back away.. run… run.. these guys are insane!'Haruhi thought to herself as she tried to get away from Tamaki who slowly moved slower

CCRRRAASSSHHHH

And with that… her fate was sealed

Everything from that moment till she heard…

"8 million yen" everything was blurred

"Well then, I'm afraid your have to work off your debt! You my dear boy, will be the host clubs personal slave, you will help us with anything we need, after all the thought of you being able to pay of 8 million yen is nothing but a dream"Tamaki said as he sat in his chair and smiled to himself

"Tamaki don't you think that's a waste?"Kyoya looked down at his account book and began to write down figures

"What do you mean Kyoya?"Tamaki asked as he waved for Honey and Mori senpai to come closer

"We could always have one of our maids or butlers do anything for us, but.. it's not every day we get a cute young lady in our debt"Kyoya smiled to himself as everyone heads turned towards Haruhi

"Girl?"Honey senpai looked up at Kyoya confused before he suddenly realized it wasn't a lie

"Let's just see about that"The twins stepped in front of Haruhi and grinned at her like a pair of cats

"I'm Hikaru" Hikaru placed a light kiss on Haruhis cheek

"I'm Kaoru"Kaoru whispered against Haruhis neck as she back up against the wall

"Please I'll work, I'll pay off the debt"Haruhi began to get nervous when her back hit the wall

"I wonder.."Hikaru said as he placed his hand on Haruhis leg and lifted it up

"If your really…"Kaoru micked his brother movments and picked up her other leg

"A girl"The twins said together as he both brought their hands and to where her legs met and nonetheless there was nothing there

"Hey stop that! Don't touch me!"Haruhi wiggled trying to get free of their grasp

"Hikaru, Kaoru, if you're going to do something like that take it to the back room. We'll be having guest coming in soon"Kyoya said feel completely unaffected

"Then how about you come with us sweetie"Hikaru said as she moved his hand upward and ran his finger along the zipper of her pants

"This is rape! Let me go!"Haruhi attempted to pull away from Hikarus touch only to fall victium to Kaorus

"True, how about this , 10,000 yen for each time you sleep with one of us"Kyoya didn't look away from her book for one moment as the room went silent

"Me and Takashi won't take part in this!"Honey senpai walked over to Mori and to their table covered in cakes

"..10,000 yen?"Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and began to think

'It's just my body right? I'm sure their use protection… But maybe..'Haruhi thought to herself

"I'm a virgin"Haruhi looked directly at Kyoya who stopped writing for a moment a looked up at her

"50,000 for your virginity"Kyoya smiled that fake host smile he hand and walked over to the door at the end of the hall. He held open the door

"Tamaki, you can go first"Kyoya held the door open with his foot

"You suck boss"Hikaru and Kaoru both let go of Haruhis legs at once letting her hit the ground

"What do you say commoner?"Tamaki walked over and helped Haruhi up before wrapped his arm around her

"…You better use protection"

**do I keep going? :o**


	2. Tamaki

**Thank you for the support it's appreciated: 3**

"Welcome to the Ouran host club" Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru said togther as they welcome the first of their guest

"Hello princess, are you here to see me?"Hikaru stepped forward towards the young lady

"Or perhaps be?"Kaoru mirrored his brothers motions and walked towards the girl

"I believe she's here to see Honey senpai, isn't that right princess?"Kyoya bowed to her and motioned for her to go sit at the table full of sweets where honey senpai sat

"Um Kyoya-san?"Another young lady asked

"Yes princess?"Kyoya smiled his host smile

"Where's Tamaki-san? I was hoping to see him today"The girl asked shyly

"I'm very sorry princess but he's attending to some minor issues at the moment, how about I entertain you while you wait, if you'd like"Kyoya placed his book down and gently took the girls hand.

-Tamaki-

"What are you waiting for commoner?"Tamaki asked as he lay back against the bed. The room was dark with only the light of a single window shinning in. Music room number 4 was truly abandoned, no one had been in here for years, or so it would seem. There was a bed that obviously wasn't old sitting in the middle of the room. The sheets covered in silk and the mattress soft as a cloud

"I have a name you know!"Haruhi snapped back as she stood next to the bed and slowly climbed on top and lay down next to him

"Well then Haruhi, what are you waiting for?"Tamaki sat up and looked down at her

"I'm nervous alright!"Haruhi turned away from him and began to hug herself

"Haruhi, my sweet little commoner, you should be glad to have your first time be with me, I'm a prince among men, many young ladies would be thrilled to be in your position"Tamaki ran his fingers through his blonde locks and smiled at her.

"I'd be happy to trade with anyone of them"Haruhi slowly sat up and pulled her sweater off her dropping it to the ground. She removed her glasses and placed them on the floor on top of her sweater so that they wouldn't break. She unzipped her baggy pants and dropped them to the floor before letting her under shirt fall them.

"What about the rest? And look at me"Tamaki crossed his legs and watched as she turned around  
>'Cute…so cute'Tamaki covered his face with his hands as his cheeks began to turn red<p>

"Senpai, could I do something else?"Haruhi covered her bra with her arms and sat down on the bed. She looked at Tamaki who was now looking up at her

"Sorry Fujioka, but you've made a deal with us"A voice said as the door to music room 4 opened and closed

"Kyoya what are you doing here? What about the guests?"Tamaki watched as Kyoya took a seat against the door

"Their all being entertained so there's nothing to worry about, I'm just here to make sure she doesn't try to get out of this deal"Kyoya pushed his glasses back up and opened up his laptop

"But Kyoya she really doesn't seem to want to do this"Tamaki looked over to Haruhi who looked like she was getting more nervous by the moment

"A deal is a deal"Kyoya stated not looking up from his screen

"Senpai, just make it quick"Haruhi let out a sign as she laid back against the bed and closed her eyes

"Tamaki you've got 20 minutes before your appointment"Kyoya reminded him looking at his watch

"Right"Tamaki undid buttoned his jacket and dropped it to the floor. His fingers skillfully undid the clasp on the front of her bra and his other hand unzipped his pants

"Your a lot smaller then I thought you'd be"Tamaki carelessly commented as he stared down at her chest. She was small but perky nonetheless, he reached his hand out and let him fingers gently glide over her skin

'What am I doing? She's a commoner, not a lady'Tamaki thought to himself as he removed his hand from her and quickly pulled her panties down making her body tighten up

"Open your legs while I get my pants off"Tamaki ordered as he kicked his shoes to the floor and dropped his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed it against the side of the bedpost along with his jacket.

'She looks so scared… I almost… feel bad..'Tamaki thought to himself as he let his boxers hit the floor and crawled back onto the bed.

"Wider"Tamaki crawled on top of her and watched as she slowly spread her legs a bit wider for him. He gripped her legs and pressed the tip of his length against her but then stopped

"Kyoya I've got a problem"Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who stopped typing for a moment

"What is it? I'm trying to finish balancing our account"Kyoya looked up at tamaki annoyed

"She's dry, I can't get in"Tamaki pressed himself against her again and she flinched

"If you push hard enough you can"Kyoya looked back down at his laptop and continued typing.

"Okay"Tamaki looked down at Haruhi was just stared up at him blankly. He pulled back and then shoved himself inside her

she let out the most pain filled scream he had ever heard

"S..senpai it hurts"Haruhi looked up at him with tear filled eyes and she gripped the sheets trying to deal with the pain

"50,000 yen off your debt"Kyoya announced after hearing her scream

"I'm pulling out"Tamaki closed his eyes and pulled himself out of her. He looked down to see his lap covered in blood and couldn't help but feel guilty now

"I'm going to go see the guests now Kyoya"Tamaki said as he got off the bed and began to dress himself after whipping the blood off

" I suggest you get dressed"Kyoya walked over to the bed after Tamaki closed the door behind him. He looked down at the girl who laid there, she look so defeated

"Alright"Haruhi propped herself up on her elbows and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Id get used to it , that's only 50,000 yen off your debt"Kyoya turned away on his heel and left the room leaving Haruhi alone in the dark

"That really hurt.."Haruhi whispered as she looked down at her waist

-with the hosts-

"So boss how was she?"Kaoru whispered as he leaned over to tamaki.

"I didn't finish, I just broke her"Tamaki whispered back as he walked over to the window and looked outside to the pond

"What why not?"Hikaru leaned against the wall opposite of his brother

"Because, she cried and screamed"Tamaki whispered looking down at his feet

"So? Isn't that the best part?"Kaoru smirked at Tamaki obviously not getting that he meant she really did cry and scream

"Hika-chan Kau-chan are you two really okay with that we're doing to Haru-chan?"Honey senpai asked as he walked over to the other host with Mori behind him

"I don't see why not after all.."Hikaru started

"She's just a girl"Kaoru finished his brothers sentence then looked over at the room full of girls who had paid to just spend time with them

"Hikaru, Kaoru, bring Fujioka her clothes"Kyoya handed Hikaru a bag of clothes and then pointed to the door in the after right corner.

"Right!"They said in union as they walked over to the door and inside it not expecting to see what they did

"Oh you guys have my clothes, thanks"Haruhi took the bag from Hikarus hands as they both stared at her

'She's cute'the twins thoughts mirrored each other as they watched her slowly get dressed not seeming to care that she had dried tears on her face and blood on her legs

"Thanks for the new uniform"Haruhi said as she walked past the two and into the main room

"Princess's I'm proud to present Haruhi Fujioka! Our newest Host! He's not open for hosting today but will be tomorrow"Tamaki announced as he scooped Haruhi up and placed her down onto the couch.

"He's so cute"

"Just look at those big brown eyes"

"Isn't he the honor student?"

"He must be so smart"

"Hey Fujioka" Tamaki whispered as he took a seat next to her waving to the girls who were cooing over the new host

"Yeah senpai?"Haruhi asked looking down at her new boy uniform

"Your not still in pain are you?"Tamaki stopped waving and looked over to her. He leaned his elbows onto his knees looked at her.

"A little but it'll pass"Haruhi touched stomach feeling her muscles relaxing

"Tomorrow I won't be so rough"Tamaki smiled at her

"Actually Tama-chan, Hika-chan is going tomorrow, your no going again till next Friday"Honey senpai said showing the chat on Kyoyas computer

"WHAT!"

**demand is 4 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	3. Kaoru

**Thank you for the review :D**

"Haruhi-san, would you care for a bite of my cake?"The young women asked offering her plate to Haruhi. It was in the early noon and the club was filled with guests, on the east corner the twins entertained, the west was honey, the north was Tamaki, and to the south nearest to the door that lead to Music room 4 was Haruhi.

"Oh no that's alright, I had a big lunch"Haruhi said happily

-Hikaru and Kaoru—

"Hey Hikaru, could we switch days"Kaoru asked their guests exited the room leaving them to sit alone on the couch

"Sure, it's not like it'll make a difference, just don't ruin her for me"Hikaru laughed pulled his brought closer. They sat their together staring at Haruhi, entranced by her smile

-after hours-

"Thanks for Haruhi we seem to have made a small profit, you seem to be of use after all"Kyoya commented taking note of today's profit.

"Does that mean I don't have to do this?"Haruhi poked her head out from behind the curtain they had set up for her to change behind. Honey and Mori sat with Tamaki and Kyoya discussing club affairs while Hikaru and Kaoru relaxed on the couch near them.

"You've only made 1000 yen , hardly enough"Kyoya looked over to her and watched her sign before pulling back the curtain

"You guys are disgusting"Haruhi stepped forward and looked down at the floor. She wore the silky red robe that Hikaru had requested and slowly started to move towards the 4th music room door

"I'll be there in a moment my little toy, and close the curtains all the way, I want it pitch black in there"Hikaru grinned like a cat as Haruhi slipped into the music room.

"She's so stupid"Kaoru grinned as he stood up from the couch and parted his hair the same way as his brothers. He looked back at Hikaru and they exchanged grins

"Kao-chan what are you doing? It's Hika-chans day"Honey senpai watched as Kaoru started to move towards the door

"We're trading days honey, it'd be a lot more fun if we trick her"Hikaru snickered as Kaoru opened the door and slipped inside.

"Haruhi my little toy, did you miss me?"Kaoru snickered as his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see the outline of her body lying on the bed. His foot steps echoed through the dark empty room his he undid his jacket and shirt dropping it to the floor carelessly.

"Are you wearing the underwear I requested? You know my mother designed it"Kaoru slipped his shoes off and then undid his pants leaving the trail of clothes leading to the bed.

"You didn't even request them"Haruhi closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed

'All I had to do is stay still, just relax Haruhi, just relax"Haruhi rested her head back into the pillow and held her breath when the knot on the robe was being pulled on.

"On second thought, you do it"Kaoru stopped pulling on the rope and placed it in Haruhis hand. He smirked with pleasure seeing her pull the rope making her robe all open.

"Aren't you the most obedient toy"Kaoru grabbed her legs and pulled her roughly towards him making her yelp

"Don't worry I'm not like the boss, I won't chicken out like him"Kaoru smirked as he gripped her hips running his fingers along the smooth fabric. He looked down at him and noticed that she just stared up at him, she wasn't afraid.

"I honestly don't care what you do, just get it over with, it's going to hurt no matter what so I don't care"Haruhi looked up and him and spoke with nothing but confidence before closing her eyes and sinking back into silence

"Haruhi, would you like to, perhaps, have a little foreplay first?"Kaoru had that devilish grin spread across his face, he couldn't help but feel like she was challenging him. She just shrugged at him and from that moment he went to work.

"Haruhi I think it's about time I show you what it means to be a women"Kaoru slowly lifted her legs up into the air and placed them over his shoulders making her almost hover off the bed with the height difference.

"Man or women it really doesn't matter, their two sides of the same coin"Haruhi just took a deep breath and waited  
>'I thought he was going to just hurry up"Haruhi thought as she made an annoying face in the dark as she felt the over priced panties being withdrawn from her<p>

"H-hey! Stop that! What are you doing! That's gross!"Haruhis eyes snapped open the moment she felt something wet touching her more private parts, she looked up to see his face pressed up against her.

"You taste like vinalla Haruhi"Kaoru whispered as he withdrew his tongue from her only to slowly take a long lick starting for her core and working his way up to her clit making sure to but more pressure at certain points.

"Stop that!"Haruhi tried to pull her legs off his shoulders only to have him use his hands to hold her still

"The more you move the less pleasure your get, you should be grateful I'm giving you this"Kaoru spoke like a true rich boy, spoiled and gorgeous. He pulled hers legs off him and dropped her flat onto the bed. Without a second thought he slipped his boxers off and tossed them somewhere onto the floor

"Come on commoner spread them for me, I'm not going to do all the work"Kaoru carelessly pushed Haruhis legs apart making her muscles tense from the sudden force. He positioned himself at her entrance that had become slightly wet from his earlier licking

"Are you ready?"Kaoru stopped himself for a moment and looked at her. He could just barely make out her face through the dark, now she was scared.

"Here…"Kaoru grabbed a near by pillow and handed it to her.

'Good, still parted like Hikarus"Kaoru thought as he touched his hair before reaching over and turning on the lamp near her

"What are you doing?"Haruhi watched as he hovered over her and placed a kiss on her cheek

"I don't know"Kaoru whispered as he ever so gently pushed into her. She fliniched and gripped the pillow tightly feeling that stretching feeling once again

'Why…why am I being like this…"Kaoru thought as he looked down at her and gently brushed her cheek whispering softly for her to relax. He removed the pillow from her and grabbed her clenched fists pulling them above his head

"Haruhi, relax"Kaoru whispered softly as he pushed forward a bit feel the rush of pleasure flood through him. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt, she was so warm and wrapped around him so tightly. His hands moved down to her hips as he began to get a little more aggressive with her, he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into her enjoying the tiny cry she'd make for him

"It.. it hurts.. Kaoru.."Haruhi whispered as she suddenly felt him freeze

'How does she.. no one can tell us apart!"Kaoru thought as his hand shot up towards his head and he felt his hair to make sure it hadn't fallen out of place

"I'm Hikaru"Kaoru angrily pushed back into her as he knew Hikaru would have if she had said someone elses' name.

"Ah!"Haruhi let of a short yell of defeat as he nearly shot her into the headboard

"Call me by my name, It's Hikaru"Kaoru whispered as he greedy pounded her making her body begin to shake from the speed he was going. He reached forward and pulled her up into his lap making her arms wrap about his neck. Her tears fell on to his arms as he held he steady pushing up into her not seeming to care how terribly rough he had become.

"Your Kaoru"Haruhi whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"I'm Hikaru, now scream my name Haruhi, you're my toy"Kaoru pressed his teeth tightly together becoming annoyed with how persistent she was

'She's just a stupid commoner.. she thinks I'll fall for that? There's no way she could tell us apart'Kaoru thought as he grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eye

"Say my name"Kaoru ordered as she looked into her eyes to see the mixture of pain and pleasure that had formed in them.

"Kaoru.."Haurhi whispered softly, she knew she was right, she didn't doubt it for a moment

"It's Hi-Ka-Ru! Can you not say that!"Kaoru gripped her arms and started to get rougher with her. He pushed into her so harshly that her breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to water from the shock.

"N-no your not, your Kaoru.. you two may look alike but your very different!"Haruhi yelled out as Kaoru pushed her hips down onto his making him shot his warm seed up inside her. He held her steady until he felt that every ounce he had in him had been emptied into her

"You can tell us apart.. you of all people.."Kaoru whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, for the first time in his life, he hugged someone besides his brother

"I'm sorry I was so rough, did it hurt?"Kaoru gently pulled out of her and laid her back onto the bed. The only light in the room had grown dim as he turned down the light on the lamp and laid down next to her

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the club Kaoru?"Haruhi asked watching as he pulled the bed sheet covers over them.

"I think I'd rather take a nap"Kaoru extended pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arm around her

-Hosts-

"Aren't Kao-chan and Haru-chan taking long?"Honey senpai asked as he snacked down on some sweeties with Mori

"It's none of our business"Mori added looking over to the door feeling curious

"Kaoru must be laughing at her, making her feel so stupid for being tricked!"Hikaru let out a laugh as he walked over to the room door

"Hikaru, it would be wise not to toy with too much, we don't want to give her a heart attack"Kyoya commented watching how Tamaki was slowly fallowing Hikaru

"You two twin really shouldn't play such dirty tricks on her, she may be a commoner, but she is still a lady"Tamaki placed his hand on Hikarus arm making him turn around

"If you care about her so much why don't you just marry her"Hikaru teased before grabbing the door handle and pushing both double doors wide open

"Hey Kaoru! Did you tell her the tri…"Hikaru went silent as the saw the scene before him. There in the dark room was his brother and Haruhi wrapped up together in a loving embrace.

"What's this.."Tamaki stood there as shocked as Hikaru, never before had he once seen Kaoru show any affection to anyone besides his brother

"Kao-chan and Haru-chan are sleeping, see Tama-chan that's how you treat a lady!"Honey senpai pointed at the pair sleeping in the bed and smiled

then the room went silent until Kaoru whispered something… that was more like a scream to everyone in the club room…

_"Thank you, for being able to tell us apart"_

**review please :Pdemand is 2 :P**


	4. Something Special

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Tama-chan, is Hika-chan okay?"Honey senpai asked as they watched Hikaru pace the floor. It had been over 2 hours since Kaoru had gone into that room and he had yet to come out and give Hikaru a good explanation.

"Maybe he's in shock"Tamaki answered also being puzzled by Hikarus actions

"Do you think Haru-chan can really tell them apart?"Honey

"That shouldn't come too much of a surprise to us, Haruhi is a smart girl"Kyoya commented closing his laptop and looking over at Hikaru

"Hikaru if you keep doing that your ruin the floors, now why don't you simply go in there and wake them up"Kyoya suggested as he gestured his hand towards the door

'How could he! With a commoner like her no less, there's no way she can tell us apart. How could he allow himself to be tricked'Hikaru bit his thumb began to hasty walk towards the door

"I'm back, Hikaru? What are you doing?"Kaoru asked as he opened the double door before quickly closing them behind him. Hikaru stood in front of him, angry beiting his thumb

"What am I doing! What were you doing!"Hikaru pointed his finger at his brother and angrily demanded an answer

"What do you mean? I was fucking her, just like as agreed"Kaoru flopped down on the near by couch

"Kaoru you idiot! I saw you! We all saw you! You were CUDDLING that commoner! What in the hell were you thinking!"Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by his collar bringing him closer. He started into his brother's eyes with anger and betrayal

"So what if I was!..Hikaru you don't understand! She can tell us apart! She knew it was me from the moment I walked in through the door!"Kaoru yelled back at his brother almost daring him to fire back

"You…"Hikaru dropped Kaoru back onto the couch and walked over to the door kicking it open

"Hika-chan where are you going?"Honey senpai asked nervously fallowing after Hikaru as he walked into the 4th music room

"Hikaru what are you doing?"Kaoru pulled himself off the couch as everyone fallowed after Hikaru except for Kyoya who sat back and watched the scene unfold

"What the heck are you doing! That hurts Hikaru!"Haruhi yelled as Hikaru grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her up into his arms. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her like he was wrapping a present

"Who am I?"Hikaru asked as he sat Haruhi back down on the bed.

"What?"Haruhi rubbed her eyes a bit trying to get more awake

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game"Hikaru placed the matching green hats on his and Kaorus head.

"Hikaru.."Kaoru placed his hand on Hikarus arm

"If she really can tell us apart then this should be easy"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus hand and they began to mix. They twisted and turned together to the point that when Kyoya lost track of who was who

"Which one is Hikaru?"The twins said in unison

"This ones Hikaru, this ones Kaoru"Haruhi pointed left for Hikaru and right for Kaoru

"Wrong!"The twins said together

"I know I'm not wrong"Haruhi watched as the grins disappeared from their faces and they stared at her

"How is it, that you can tell us apart, but no one else can?"Hikaru stepped forward and looked Haruhi dead in the eye.

"It's hard to explain, I just can, you two aren't as alike as people think"Haruhi stared back into his ember colored eyes and saw they began to blurred

"Thank you"Hikaru wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Tears slowly slipped from his eyes and fall onto her skin

"You really are something else"Kaoru whispered as he walked behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his head opposite of his brother and closed his eyes

"Stop touching Haruhi! What wrong with you two! She's very tired!"Tamaki argued as he grabbed Hikarus leg and attempted to pull him away

"Haruhi, what do you say"Hikaru wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at Haruhi grinning

"let us both"Kaoru

"Have you"Hikaru

"Together"the twins said in unions as Kaoru took a step back and Hikaru took a step forward. Like a caged animal they slowly inched her back towards the bed keeping her locked in their arms

"Come on your guys stop it"Haruhi said as she pushed against them trying to wiggle her way out of their grip

"Hikaru, Kaoru"Kyoya said finally coming to joint hem

"Mommy stop them! Their hurting my little Haruhi!"Tamaki grabbed Kyoyas hand pulling him towards the twin

"Why are you calling me mommy"Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked over to Tamaki annoyed

"Cause I'm daddy, and Haruhi is our little girl"Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with puppy dog eyes

"I'm not your daughter! I already have a father!"Haruhi angrued feeling annoyed by Tamakis stupidity

"Boss you do realize"Kaoru sat down on the bed gently pulling Haruhi to sit in his lap Hikaru kept backing her up

"That if you're her daddy, that means"Hikaru added as he hovered over Haruhi who was now laying back against Kaoru.

"You slept with your daughter"Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other in as they both rolled onto their side keeping Haruhi tangled in between them

"Tama-chan they are right"Honey senpai

"I agree, Tamaki you really should watch what you say"Kyoya added watching as the twins slowly inched their hands around Haruhis body

"That makes Tama-chan a pervet"Honey senpai said to Mori who nodded in agreement

"Hikaru, Kaoru"Kyoya called as both twins looked over to him

"Haruhi can only have one of us a day, and tomorrows my day so I suggest you two stop. I don't want her to exhausted"Kyoya ordered as he watched the two twins give him an annoyed look as they both let go of her

-That night-

"This is a lot easier then I thought it'd be"Haruhi whispered as she looked down at her homework

-knock-

-knock—

"Coming"Haruhi called as she placed her pencil down and walked down the hall of her empty apartment

"Who could be there this late.."Haruhi whispered as she turned the knob on the door

"Hello Haruhi"

**demand is 2 :3**


	5. Unwanted Visit

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Tamaki senpai, Kyoya senpai, what are you doing here?"Haruhi asked annoyed trying to slowly close the door on them

"We came for a visit"Kyoya senpai shoved his foot through the door keeping it open

"Mommy Haruhi is trying to close the door"Tamaki whined as Haruhu pressed herself against the door attempting to close it

"We'd very much like to come inside , it's cold out here"Kyoya reached through the door opening and grabbed her arm

"What the hell!"Haruhi tried to pull her arm out of Kyoyas grip

"Thank you for inviting us inside"Kyoya pushed the door open and released his grip on her. Kyoya and Tamaki stepped inside and closed the door behind them

"Haruhi where is your father? I was very much hoping to meet him"Tamaki commented slipping his shoes off and placing them in the same spot Kyoya did

"Ranka is at work correct?"Kyoya commented handing Haruhi his coat

"How do you know my dads name?'Haruhi took Kyoyas coat and Tamakis placing them away inside the closet.

"I spoke to him now long ago, he seems very please you've joined a club"Kyoya

'This guys crazy'Haruhi thought as she waved from them to fallow her into the living room

"Haruhi is this your closet? Why is there a tv and table in here?"Tamaki asked as he crawled into the living room ducking his head as Kyoya had done

"No senpai this is my living room, now what do you want?"Haruhi walked into the kitchen and turned on a pot of hot water as she tried to remain a pleasant host

"Haruhi I don't want you to be doing things with those two devilish twins!"Tamaki slammed his hands down on her table making it shake a bit. Kyoya and Tamaki sat there patiently as Haruhi brought them some cups of tea

"It's really none of your business senpai, and besides it was part of the deal"Haruhi looked over to Kyoya who had pulled out his computer and seemed to be typing something as always

"Kyoya can't she just do something else? I don't like the idea of the twins playing with her like that"Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who suddenly stopped typing

"I thought you might says something like that, which is why we are here today"Kyoya closed his laptop

"Haruhi, you currently have gained 61,000 yen in the two days you have worked for us, 50,000 being wasted by Tamaki who didn't take advantage of getting to go first, I'm here to offer you a deal"Kyoya glanced over to Tamaki who sat in the far corner pouting

"You normally earn 10,00 per host, but after seeing the twin today I have come to the suggestion that, if you take two hosts at once, it'll be worth 30,000 yen"Kyoya watched as Haruhi began to ponder the thought and Tamaki came back into the conversation

"Is that why you brought me here Kyoya! I thought you just wanted to hang out for once"Tamaki grabbed onto Kyoyas arm and looked up at him with sad eyes

'30,000? So if I go with both the twins it'll be worth 30,000'Haruhi thought to herself as she began to think mathematically about it

"Alright then it's a deal 2 host for 30,000 but is there anything else I can do? If I keep gaining money at this rate, it'll never be paid off"Haruhis eyes looked between the two men who seemed to be thinking the same thing

"Tamaki, who much would you pay to have a date with Haruhi?"Kyoya looked over at his blonde best friend and watched as his eyes lite up

"A date? With Haruhi? I'd pay anything to spend some time alone with my little darling!"Tamaki stood up and in his own dramatic way became delusional

"20,000 per date then, now Tamaki I think it's time we take our leave"Kyoya closed his laptop and grabbed Tamakis arm

"Goodnight my sweet Haruhi!"Tamaki called as him and Kyoya walked towards the door. Kyoya opened the door and was hit by a burst of cold air

"Tamaki, I forgot my computer, please go on home"Kyoya pushed Tamaki out the door only for him to be caught by two men in black suits

" we'll take you home"The two men said as they grabbed hold of Tamaki

"Kyoya! Don't you touch her!"Tamaki yelled as he was being dragged towards the car

"Finally"Kyoya closed the door and locked it before walking back towards the living room

"Oh hey senpai, you forgot your computer"Haruhi pointed down to the computer that sat on her table

"I don't intend on leaving just yet Haruhi"Kyoya reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him

"I don't really care to take you with a room full of people on the other side"Kyoya pressed her back against the wall and looked down at her

"What are you saying senpai"Haruhi whispered nervously trying to find a way out of his grasp

"I'm saying that as of tonight your mine"Kyoya backed away from her a bit but kept her hand in his grasp

"Show me your bedroom"Kyoya ordered as Haruhi slowly walked down the hall to her room and slide the door open

"Now strip"Kyoya used just enough force to push her back onto her bed before he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to her floor.

"Senpai please do we really have to do this here?"Haruhi looked around her room for a distraction but there was nothing that would remotely interest him. He moved forward and pushed her back onto the bed. The only thing keeping her for fighting him back was the fact that he was pinning her down. Her arms locked down against the bed and her legs being spread apart by his knees

_"Call me Kyoya"_

**demands is 2 :P**


	6. Kyoya

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Senpai…"Haruhi whispered as she felt his hands slowly creeping down her sides. He locked eyes with her for a moment then signed a bit

"Didn't I just tell you to call me Kyoya? How will you ever scream my name if you don't start calling me it"Kyoya hands gripped the top of her T shirt and in one swift motion

__

"What the hell senpai!"Haruhi yelled looking down at her shirt that he had just ripped in half and had dropped to the sides of her

"I'll buy you a new one, and my name KYO-YA"He hissed out becoming rather impatient with her, as his fingers traced over her thin bra

"You know Fujioka, I have to say, your skin looks oddly appetizing"Kyoya whispered as he hooked his finger under the center of where the cups of her bra met and looked up at her

"Rich bastards"Haruhi mumbled

"You've got that right"Kyoya voice grew a bit more husky and low then normal as he hand ripped the front of her bra and just as he had done to her shirt

_rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiippppp_

"Senpai! I really liked that one!"Haruhi reached forward and grabbed the ripped fabric out of his hand

"I'll replace it, and in a more stylish design"Kyoya gripped her wrist and pinned her down to the bed as he stared down at her now bare chest

'I'll have to admit, she's a much better opponent then I assumed'Kyoya thought as he reached down with one of his hands and gently let his fingers glide over her skin. He took her right breast into his hand gently started massaging it enjoying the way her breath suddenly picked up

"You seem to be enjoying with"Kyoya looked up at her with that smirk of pride he had as she squirmed beneath him.

"Ri-rich bastard"Haruhi struggled against his hand as his fingers gently took her nipple and started to twist it around

'What's happeneing.. I feel hot.. dam his rich bastard'Haruhi thought as her back arched up to met his hand as he pulled her nipple enjoying the way she looked so powerless beneath him

"You're a lot more responsive then I thought, could it be Kaoru wasn't nearly as thoughtful?"Kyoya smiled that cocky smile he had whenever he knew he was about to win as he released her breast letting her fall back against the bed

"Senpai.."Haruhi whispered as she slowly began to collect her thoughts not noticing that Kyoya had undid her pants and slipped them down onto the floor leaving her clad in only her cotton white panties

"These are hardly a turn on Haruhi, I'm actually disappointed"Kyoya sat up keeping her legs spread with his knees as he reached down and gripped the front of her panties slowly pulling them up towards him

"Don't rip those!"Haruhi propped herself up on her elbows and watched in horror as he ignored her request and with a

_rriiiippppppp_

"I'll replace it"Kyoya smirked as the shreds of white cotton fell onto the bed, becoming nothing more then a memory of what once was

"Now Haruhi, it seems your ready for me? How surprising"Kyoya smirked up at her as his hand gently cupped her opening feeling that she had for the first time been wet from her own body causing it

"Senpai please, stop this"Haurhi whispered as she watched him strip down to nothing

'He's actually.. really attractive.. is that the word?'Haruhi thought as she watched him gently lift her legs up behind his waist as he placed himself at her entrance.

"Why would I stop here? It's obvious you want me, I can feel that very clearly"Kyoya smirked as he gently pushed down spreading her open for him. The feeling sent chills up his spine as he hovered over her

"For one thing.."Haruhi whispered suddenly for some reason feeling like she losing her voice

"You know Haruhi, I'm becoming extremely annoyed with you calling me senpai"Kyoya slowly removed his glasses and placed them on Haruhis night stand only as a reason to slowly ease himself into her

"Senpai, there's no reason for you to do this.. you have nothing to gain"Haruhi finally finding her voice looked up into Kyoyas coal black eyes for the first time without anything blocking her view

"Your right.."Kyoya stroked her short brown hair and gave her a kind look as he gently pulled out of her slightly

_"But.. I also have nothing to lose"_And with that he pushed into her all the way burying himself as deep inside her as he possibly could, enjoy the way she gasped for breath trying to get over the shock

"Haruhi, what's my name?"Kyoya whispered as he leaned forward and lifted her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Kyoya..."Haruhis voice was weak as she tried to register the strange feeling she had

"A bit louder, I didn't catch that"Kyoya smirked as he slowly began to push in and out of her enjoying the way she wiggled and let out tiny little squeaks of pleasure underneath him

"Kyoya!"Her normal tone of voice was enough for him to hear and tempt him to go on. He didn't want her to just say it, he wanted her to scream it.

"Yes, Haruhi? You did call me didn't you?"Kyoya bent down and looked her straight in the eye enjoying the way they mixed between pleasure and confusion

"I didn't call you senpai!"Haruhi being her stubborn self argued back

'So she wants to play that game does she?"Kyoya thought to himself as he suddenly stopped moving and smirked seeing how disappointed she looked

"Why did you stop?"Haruhi questioned as she suddenly stopped feel the sparks shot through her body

"Didn't you ask me? Or could it be that you're enjoying this?"His eyes narrowed as he pierced her soul with his words, he knew very well she was enjoying it, he just wanted her to say it

"Of course I'm not! This is just a way to pay off what I owe you"Haruhi blushed as she felt her hips involuntarily buck up against him asking for more

"Are you sure? All you have to do is say my name and I'll continue"Kyoya hand gently cupped her cheek enjoying the way she blushed

"…Kyoya"Haruhi whispered closing her eyes admitting defeat

"Now scream it"Kyoya reached forward and roughly took her tiny breast into his hands squeezing them as he began to plow her.

"Kyo-YA!"Her voice half screamed as she reached forward and tangled her fingers between his black hair, tugging closer to her

"You got the last part, now say the whole thing before I finish you off"His voice had grown broken and course as he pushed into her as hard as he could nearly lifting her into the air.

'Say it.. come on say it! God dam this girl has a strong will' Kyoya clenched his teeth together as he could feel himself reaching his limit trying the hardest he could to keep every drop of seed inside him until she screamed his name

"KYOYA! YOU RICH FUCKIN BASTARD!"And unexpected to him he felt her body twitch beneath him in a wave of pleasure that matched his own as he held her tightly against him filling her to the point where he thought she would over flow

"I'm glad you learned my name Haruhi"Kyoya gently pulled himself out of her as he laid her down against her bed. He quickly stood up and put his glasses on looked back at her to see she was looking up at him

"Kyoya"Haruhi looked up at him watching as he walked over to the window and opened it

"Yes Haruhi?"His voice was now collected and relaxed in his normal way

"Are you leaving?"Her voice was shaky a bit almost a bit disappointed. He stared back at her for a moment trying to imagine just what she was thinking

"The thought never crossed my mind"Kyoya slowly slipped back into her bed and pulled the covered over them. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist bringing her closer to him so that they lay there face to face

"Good night Kyoya"She had lost her battle with the sand man and fell asleep right then an there

"Good night.. Haruhi"Kyoya whispered as he leaned forward and stared at her sleeping form

"Perhaps"He leaned forward towards her sleeping form and gently ever to gently gave her the first loving motion she had ever recivied..

**_…a kiss_**

**demand is 4 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	7. A bit of kindness

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Mm…what is that… it smells nice"Haruhi mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. She stretched out her arm and felt around the bed blindly searching around

"I guess he already left"With a hint of disappointment in her voice she crawled out of bed and got dressed. She searched the floors for her ripped clothing from the night before but found none and went out to greet her dad

"Dad what's for break.. What are you doing here!"There in her kitchen he stood slowly stirring a pot of stew from the night before as if nothing was out of the ordinary

"I see your finally awake, the stews almost ready so sit down"Kyoya looked over to her and then back at the stew.

"Where's my dad?"Haruhi still in a bit of shock sat down at her living room table and watched his every move to see just what kind of trick he was trying to pull

"Ranka? He had called earlier this morning, apparently he stayed over at a friends house and would be back some time tonight"Kyoya turned the stove off and poured some of the left over stew into a small bowl that had already been filled with steamed rice.

"Where's yours? Aren't you hungry?"Haruhi looked up at him curiously as he set the bowl in front of her and brought her a cup of tea

"I have breakfast waiting for me at home, I'll see you at school Haruhi, don't be late"He opened the coat closet and withdrew his coat only to drape it over his arm

"Senpai wait hold on a second!"Haruhi rushed down the hall after him quickly picking up a tiny jar from her kitchen cabinet

"Here, thank you for breakfast, it's just some cookies I made"Haruhi held the tiny jar of cookies out to him, he stared at it for a moment unable to think of a responds to her sudden act of kindness, but nonetheless he reached forward and took it from her

"Thank you Haruhi, and this is the last time I'm going to warn you"He gently placed the jar on the table near the door and moved towards her. Every step he took forward she took back until she was firmly against the wall unable to move

"What's my name?"He placed his hands on the either sides of her against the wall and looked down at her. Lowering himself to her eye level he smirked at her the way he had done only hours before and waited

"Kyoya"She admitted defeat not needing another lesson from him

"Good"He leaned forward and paused for a moment, looking into her brown eyes he saw how anxious she was, only waiting not knowing his next move.

'She actually is quite cute, when she's not talking'The thought lingered in his mind as he gently pressed his lips to hers, it was a sweet kiss much like the one he had given her the night before

"Goodbye Haruhi"And with that he pulled away and grabbed the jar of cookies before leaving her there with her thoughts

-To the host club—

"Haru-chan!"Honey senpai ran to the sight of Haruhi who was in a daze as she entered the clubroom. The twins slowly moving towards her most likely to play some awful trick and Tamaki waving her over to sit with him, she decided that honey had called her first

"Hi honey senpai"Haruhi looked down at him and smiled as Mori slowly came up behind him

"Haru-chan! Tomorrows my day! So do you want go to the zoo and get ice cream?"Honey senpai asked innocently, he didn't much approve of the things the other hosts had been doing to her and felt she needed a break

"That sounds really cool honey, thank you"Haruhi felt a little relieved that maybe she could get some rest tomorrow after all

"Haruhi! Can I come too? Please?"Tamaki raced up to her and started to shake her arm

"No! Bad tama-chan! Haru-chan is coming with me for ice cream so none of you can come! Expect for Takashi of course"Honey looked over to his cousin who only nodded at him

"See senpai, sorry but no"Haruhi was actually very relieved to hear that none of them would be coming along to pressure her

"Haruhi, can you come over today?"Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhis shoulder pulling her closer to him

"Yeah come on, we have some lovely dresses for you"Kaoru followed his brothers lead and did the same

"No thank you two, I'd like to have a little peace for a bit"Haruhi stood there motionless, the twins were like sharks, if you moved then they'd attack

"But Haruhi! I didn't get any time with you yet"Hikaru placed his head on top of hers and gently squeezed her

"Aren't you after honey? You can wait"Haruhi signed slowly becoming annoyed by their hugging

"I can't wait, your so cute, I just want to see what you'd looked like on our bed"Hikaru whispered leaning down to her ear making her shiver a bit

"Wouldn't it be lovely Haruhi? You can have both of us, of course Hikaru can have the front but I'd be more then happy to take the back"Kaoru slowly slide his hand down her side and rested his hand against her butt squeezing it for good measure

"No thanks I'll pass"Haruhi tilted her head to the side trying to shake Hikaru off

"Tamaki already told us that you agreed to take two host at once, so why not come over?"Kaoru said making a point

"Alright fine fine, just leave me alone for today"Haruhi relaxed as the two of them finally let go walking away together whispering no doubt making plans for after school

"Haruhi come here for a moment"Kyoya motioned for her to approach him as the twins turned around and to see what he had to discuss with her

'He better not be taking back the deal'The twins thought in unison

"Coming Kyoya, just hold on"Haruhi sluggishly made her way to him still feeling exhausted

"Mommy! Why does Haruhi call you that! No fair!"Tamaki whined before slowly sinking into the corner

"What is it?"Haruhi took a seat next to him looking over at his computer to see him typing at an amazing speed even as he looked over to her he never stopped typing

"I want you to rest today, go into the fourth music room and sleep"Kyoya ordered watching as the twins slowly crept closer no doubt ease dropping

"Why? I'd like to pay off my debt you know"Haruhi argued fighting back the urge to fall asleep right then and there

"Today is still my day, and I'd like you to sleep, now go"Kyoya stopped typing for a moment and turned towards her. He pulled his glasses off and gently began to wipe them while staring at her.

"Okay"She blushed for a moment remember the last time she had seen his eyes like that and walked away towards the music room

"You know Hikaru, if I didn't know any better…"Kaoru whispered looking over to his brother

"I know what you mean…so maybe we should.."Hikaru smirked at his brother, then in perfect unison they grinned like cats and said..

_"Give her the ride of her life"_

**demand is 4 for the twins fun :P**


	8. Twins Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews :3**

"Hikaru"Kaoru whispered as they showed their last guest to the door. The day had gone by without a single incident, honey and mori had entertained the extra quests that Haruhi had and Tamaki had made excuses for her sudden sickness

"Yeah?"Hikaru leaned over to his brother and closed his eyes feeling exhausted

"Have you seen Kyoya?"Kaorus words sent Hikarus eyes shooting open as his eyes scanned the door

"Come to think of it.. He hasn't been here for awhile, I wonder.."Hikaru turned his head towards the music room door and back to his brother who was staring at the door intensely

"Kaoru.. Are you jealous?"Hikaru watched as his brother suddenly ripped his eyes away from the door

"What are you talking about Hikaru! That's stupid"Kaoru fell back into a near by chair ignoring his brother gaze

"Hikaru, Kaoru, could you go wake Kyoya up please?"Tamaki walked over to the twins and gave them that sad puppy dog look he had

"Why would we do that? It's none of our business"Hikaru looked over to Tamaki who was truly just scared of awaking him

"Hika-chan, Kou-chan, if you don't wake them up, then how will Haruhi come over?"Honey senpai commented as he poked at his cake enjoying the strawberries. The twins looked at each other then began to make their way towards the music room 4 doors and pushed them open. There Kyoya sat on a chair in the corner typing with Haruhi sleeping in the bed undisturbed

"Did you two need something?"Kyoya looked over to the twins who seemed to be a bit shocked

"Did you expect to see me curled up in bed with her? You two really are from another world, you can take her now if you wish"Kyoya looked down at his computer as the twins picked Haruhis sleeping form up from the bed and together they carried her out the door

"Please be gentle with her"His voice was more like the whisper of a ghost as for the first time, he didn't care about her owning him money, he cared about her safety

-The Hiitachi twins mansion—

"Huh.. what.. where am i.."Haruhi rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. There she was lying in a king sized bed with gold and white sheets made of the finest Egyptian silk. The room was lite with a dim light as she suddenly felt a large weight on either sides of her

"Nice to see"Kaoru sat at Haruhis left holding her arm down with his

"Your finally awake"Hikaru sat on Haruhis right holding her other arm down

"Our little toy"In perfect union they grabbed her arm and pulled her up to stand on the bed

"Now Haruhi, you've been keeping us waiting for over an hour now"Kaoru gently pushed Haruhi down onto the bed as he crawled on top of her keeping her legs pinned down

"I think you own us a little more now"Hikaru crawled over to the top of the bed and held her arms down against the mattress

"I'm seriously not in the mood for this you guys, I want to take a shower"Haruhi struggled against their grip only to find that they twins let go and pointed towards the shower

"Thank you!"Haruhi walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. The twins really did get on her nerves sometimes, and after last nights activities she really needed a shower. She dropped her school uniform at the door and slipped into the shower. She began to scrub her body with the washcloth covered in America brand soap and gently relax

"Ah! Hikaru what are you doing! Get out!"Haruhi let out a slight scream as the shower door opened and even in the mist of the hot shower she could tell that it was Hikaru who stood there leaning against the open door, wearing nothing but the smirk that spread across his face

"I didn't get any alone time with you Haruhi, I'd like to get some now.. unless you'd rather Kaoru join us"Hikaru slowly stepped into the shower and closed the door shut. Haruhi held the washcloth in front of her in defense only to have it taken out of her hands

"If you wanted me to wash you all you had to do was ask"Hikaru teased as he took the cloth from her and began to gently scrub her arm

"Get out!'Haruhi pointed towards the shower door as he slowly began to move closer as the cloth moved further up her arm

"What? You want me to get Kaoru? I didn't know you had twin fantasies Haruhi, imagine it, we could both have you right here in the shower, you've left yourself defencless"Hikaru dropped the wash cloth onto the bathroom floor making a splash as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. He reached behind him and turned the water off so the fog would disappear

"It's too bad you could have both of us as your first, we would have ruined you for everyone else"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hands and placed them on top of his head

"You can grip but no tugging, if you scream Kaoru is going to come in here so try to contain yourself"Hikaru smirked a Haruhi signed and leaned back against the shower wall

'Just get this over with.. what's the worse they can do'Haruhi thought to herself as she felt her hands begin to lower as Hikaru sank down to his knees

"Keep yourself steady"Hikaru looked up at Haruhi who suddenly had a look of horror in her eyes and he placed her leg over his shoulder

"Your not going to.. that's disgusting! You and Kaoru are too much alike!"Haruhi quickly grip of Hikarus hair and attempted to pull him away from her. He reached up and grabbed her hands getting her to release his hair

"Kaoru did this too? You should really tell me later who's better at it then"Hikaru smirked that mischievous darkened smirk he had as he kept Haruhis hand together and lowered himself.

"Kaoru did quite a number on you, your thighs are all bruised up, I guess we won't be able to tie you up the way we wanted to after all"Hikaru signed tracing his free hand over the black and blue marks left from Kaorus overly rough pounding and a few from Kyoya

"Hikaru I'm really not into foreplay, can't you two just get it over with so I can go home a study"Haruhi argued not feeling very comfortable with the way his fingers were gliding over her still wet skin

"But Haruhi, I'm studying your body with now, I want to get a higher grade then Kaoru"Hikaru snickered like a cat, he truly did want to know who was a better lover. He moved his fingers to gently spread her lower lips for him, he smirked at what was before him.

"Your all pink and swollen Haruhi, could it be you've been having some fun on the side without us?"Hikaru commented as he gently slipped his finger between her pink swollen folds enjoying the way she tensed up as his finger slowly slipped in deeper

"Your twitching a bit down here, seems like you've taken a liking to me Haruhi"Hikaru looked up at her and watched as she closed her eyes seeming a bit ashamed

"Take your finger out of me!"Haruhi leaned her head back against the wall trying to catch her breath

'His more twisted then I thought'Haruhi thought as she felt his finger slowly withdrawing from her

"If you wanted to be fingered you could have just asked"Hikaru stood up and as he did shoved two of his fingers inside her slowly pushing in deeper until his knuckles were practically inside her

"Ah..ah"Haruhis voice stiffened as she felt his fingers wiggle inside her making her twitch

"Come with me Haruhi"Hikaru smirked as he stepped out of the shower keeping his fingers in her, he torturously dragged her with him wiggling his fingers inside her as he went

"Pl-please! Stop Hikaru!"Haruhis eyes began to water, as she felt more embarrassed then she ever had in her life. He tugged his hand forward making her jump and shiver trying to keep up with him.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything you don't want, you seem to like being stretched my little toy"Hikaru grinned as he slipped a third finger inside her making her gasp for air. His free hand went to the door knob and pushed it open

"Hey Kaoru look what I've got here! I can use my fingers as a collar for her!"Hikaru walked out into their bedroom pulled Haruhi along as she witted in pleasure and agony

"Hikaru don't you think your being a bit to rough with her"Kaoru whispered into his brothers ear when he saw the expression on Haruhis face

"Hm? No we haven't even started to play with her yet and she's already about to reach her breaking point"Hikaru turned to Haruhi was standing there trying to cover herself. He looked back at Kaorus worried eyes and removed his fingers from her finally conceding to his brother

"Hikaru.. your so.. twisted.."Haruhi nearly fell over when he removed his fingers. She looked over to the two twins who were now grinning at her

"Kaoru why don't' you get undressed? I'll get her ready for the fun"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hand and swung her down on to the bed as she made a plop sound. Her hands covered her chest as she tightly closed her legs looking around the room instantly regretting agreeing to come over

"Now Haruhi, we're going to play the which one is Hikaru game, every time you get it wrong we're going to do something that we find fun to you and every time you get it right we'll give you something nice"Hikaru leaned back onto the bed next to Haruhi who was still in a daze as he placed a cloth over her eyes.

"Hikaru I've got the other toys, are you ready to play Haruhi"Kaoru whispered as he laid on the opposite side of his brother

_"I'm ready"_

**demand is 4 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	9. Twins Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"All right Haruhi, all you need to do is tell us who is touching you, Round 1 starts now"Hikaru whispered as he looked over to Kaoru who had decided to go first. He lowered his head and gently placed a kiss on her collarbone. Her body relaxed a bit back into the mattress as she didn't feel any pain yet

"So Haruhi who was it?"Hikarus sat up and motioned for his brother to bring their toys a bit closer

"K-kaoru?"Haruhi whispered a bit unsure of herself

"Well what do you know she's right! You've earned a little reward"Hikaru gently placed his hand against her hip and leaned forward. He snuck a glance at his brother who was looking away obviously not very pleased with the reward she would be receiving.

'Kaoru is jealous.. but still this is a chance I can't pass up'Hikarus thoughts echoed in his mind as he placed his lips against hers. He placed his free hand under her head bringing her closer to him as he slipped his tongue pasted her now parted lips. Gently he pushed against her tongue getting her to fight back against him slightly before he pulled away and she dropped back down trying to catch her breath

"How was your first kiss Haruhi?"Hikaru smirked as his brother regained his composer and leaned over her smirking

"I've already had my first kiss"Haruhi blinked behind her blind fold unable to see the twins look at each other confused

"From who?"Kaoru had assumed he or his brother would have gotten to give her the best and first kiss of her life

"Kyoya did, this morning"Haruhi made it sound like it wasn't that big a deal but truthfully to the twins it was

"Well what do you know, the shadow king has a sunny side to him"Hikaru commented almost wanting to break out in laughter at the thought of Kyoya showing affection to anyone

"Round 2"Kaoru looked over to Hikaru who had decided that it was his turn to go. With that devilish smirk or his he placed one of his fingers against Haruhis now slightly hard nipples and poked it. He pushed down on it as if it were a button for him to press, her hands shot up to push him away but as fast as she lifted them up, they were being held together by his free hand

"So Haruhi who's touching you"Kaoru whispered as he leaned over to Hikarus side and whispered into her ear

"I don't know! I think it was Hikaru! Stop it!"Haruhi fought back moving around as Hikaru simply just kept playing with her like she was an actual toy

"I guess she loses this round"Hikaru released her hands and stopped instantly. Looking over to Kaoru who seemed to have the same idea as him

"She did say I don't know first"Kaoru

"I'll take the left"Hikaru

"I'll take the right"Kaoru

"What are you doing!"Haruhi yelled as she felt the twins move off the bed and a cold smooth fabric being wrapped around her ankles

"We're going to keep you still so you don't try to cheat again, now come on spread your legs Haruhi"In perfect unison the twins pulled against the fabric attached to her ankles attempting to get her to open up for them.

"Hikaru she's being difficult"Kaoru smirked down at Haruhi who was laying there crossing her legs in an effort to fend them off

"You know Kaoru, I think she enjoys being forced"Hikaru teased making Haruhi sit up. She opened her both to tell them she has had enough of their games but at that moment of distraction then pulled the cloth and tightly tied it to the bed posts keeping her exposed to any thing they might have done later

"Untie my legs!"Haruhi struggled against her bonds attempting to kick her legs up

"That's not going to work Haruhi"Hikaru spoke the truth as Haruhi soon learned.

"If you keep scolding us we're have to gag you"Kaoru gently pushed Haruhi back down onto the bed after she was finished attempting to break her legs free.

"Round 3"They said in union as Haruhi took a deep breath and decided to just play along. Hikaru and Kaoru mimicked each other perfectly as they both placed one hand on Haruhis breast and smirked at how she wiggled beneath them. As if they had been counting out loud together they squeezed her breast at the same time and gently began to massage her knowing that they're rhythm was the same.

"So Haruhi, who was touching you?"Hikaru whispered as they both removed their hands from her and waited

"Both of you"Haruhi stared up into the darkness of her blind fold hoping she was correct

"Wrong! There is no both of us here, just Hikaru and Kaoru"The twins said in unison, they would do anything to win

"That's not fair!"Haruhi argued knowing they knew she was right. The twins ignored her and glanced at each other before a smirk grew across their faces

"We did some special shopping just for you our little toy"Kaoru smirked as he grabbed her wrist and bond then together with what felt to her like a belt

"Now just relax or this is going to hurt"Hikaru reached over into their small collection of new toys and ripped the wrapper off it

"Kaoru"Hikaru watched as his brother sat between Haruhis legs waiting for him to hand over the first thing he picked out

"Hikaru you don't think it's so big for her?"Kaoru teased as he took the toy from Hikarus hand

"Our little Haruhi seems to enjoy being streached"Hikaru teased looking down at Haruhi who was now lying there awaiting whatever sick punishment they had in store for her. Kaoru wasted no time thinking as he pressed the tiny bullet vibrator into her and passed the remote over to his brother

"Did we scare you Haruhi?"Hikaru looked down at Haruhi who seemed to have relaxed after realizing the twins had been joking

"What did you put inside me? It better not be something weird"Haruhi commented feeling the strange new object sitting inside her

"Well… who can say"The twins devilishly smirked.

"You two are so dead when I get out of heRE!" Haruhi yelled as the tiny bullet inside her began to vibrate like crazy. She wiggled and twisted trying desperately to shake it out of her.

"Hikaru I think she likes it"Kaoru grinned at his brother who hovered over Haruhi letting his thumb slide up and down the power button enjoying the way she'd nearly jump off the bed every time he changed it.

"Round 4 Haruhi"Hikaru voice lowered into a husky almost lustful tone as he passed the remote over to Kaoru and took hold of Haruhis tied hands

"Turn it off!"Haruhi yelled as Kaoru took over his brothers place teasing her with the tiny bullet. Her cries fell on deafened ears as Hikaru placed his hardened length in her hands and closed them.

"Tell me who you're touching"Hikaru whispered as he slowly pushed her hands down so that she'd stroke him the way he liked. Her grip tightened a bit as she moved her hands up and down his length trying to figure out who's it was

'Her hands are so soft'Hikaru mind began to go blank as he watched the blind folded girl attempt to figure out who was who by simple touch alone

"Hi-hikaru"Her voice was nervous and shaky as she gripped him a bit harder

"Corr-ect"Hikaru hissed out as he pulled her hands off him trying to compose himself. Kaoru reached over and grabbed Hikarus hand

"Hikaru are you okay?"Kaoru asked concerned, he followed his brothers eyes to see him staring down at Haruhi with fire blazing in his eyes

"Kaoru.. I want her now"Hikaru whispered into his brothers ear. Kaoru grinned at his brother and quickly pulled the still buzzing bullet out of her making her yelp

"I know, I do too"Kaoru rested his head on his brothers shoulder. They slipped off the bed and untied her legs allowing her to move freely. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Haruhis waist and pulled her to lay against his chest

"Haruhi, it's me"Kaoru gently pulled her knees up and spread them keeping her back against his chest. He hooked his arms under her knees keeping her exposed and ready

"Kaoru.. I'm scared..please take the blind fold off"Haruhi shiver a bit as she felt the cold air brush over her body. Kaoru brought himself closer to her and placed a trail of kisses down her neck

"It's just us Haruhi, we'd never hurt you"The twins whispered into both of her ears, it was true they never had any intention of hurting her

"Haruhi, do you know who this is"Hikaru leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. He moved closer to her and gently guided himself to press against her now dripping wet core.

"It's Hikaru"Her voice had been brought back to it's normal tone as she felt more relaxed. The twins had no intention of tricking her again and she knew that now.

"If it hurts or you don't like it, tell me"Hikaru placed a light kiss on her lips and glanced at his brother who still kept her open and still. Kaoru nodded as he gripped her more tightly making sure she wouldn't kick or do something unexpected.

"Be gentle"Haruhi whispered softly as she rested her head back against Kaorus chest. The twins looked at each other, with eyes clouded by lust and desire Kaoru looked down at Haruhi and grinned as Hikaru slowly began to ease himself inside her.

"Ah! Mm"Haruhi let out a little whimper as she felt him slowly entering her. Her still bound hands wiggled around until she left something smooth and hard slip into her hands

"That's me Haruhi"Kaoru whispered into her ear as he pushed himself up between her bound hands almost begging her to wrap her fingers around him. Hikaru didn't seem to notice his brothers actions as he pushed up into her then grabbed her hips.

"Kaory your turn"Hikaru smirked at his brother who was enjoying the feeling of Haruhis hands gripping him. Hikaru dragged Haruhis forward as he fell onto his back and grabbed Haruhis butt. He pushed up into her making her wiggle and whine on top of him.

"Hey Hikaru, she's a virgin here"Kaoru snickered as he straddled Haruhi from behind and placed himself at her tiny little whole. Hikaru slowly began to pump in and out of her trying to make her feel a little bit of pleasure before the terrible pain that was about to come.

"Haruhi"In perfect unison the twins spoke her name. Hikaru gripped her butt and spread it for his brother trying to make it easier for him as he slowly began to push in

"Kaoru that hurts! Stop it!"Haruhi tried to wiggle her hips but failed as Hikaru held her steady and continued to keep his rhythm

"Sorry Haruhi, but a deal is a deal"Kaoru smirked with not the least bit of guilt in his voice. He pushed harder until he had pushed into her completely. Haruhi laid there against Hikarus chest with tears slowly soaking her blind fold

"Haruhi"Hikaru gently removed the blindfold from her eyes to see that she was crying. Kaoru held himself still as he looked down at his brother who seemed to be wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Haruhi"Kaoru stroked her short brown hair with his hand as he gently began to pull out of her and push back in. She was tight, tighter then she had been in the front. Kaoru closed his eyes trying to concentrate on being gentle as he had the urge to simply pound her

"I'm o-okay"Haruhi tried to catch her breath as the twins looked at each other and grinned. The moment Hikaru would pull out a bit Kaoru would push in, it was trying as if she was in some terrible cage that no matter which way she went, she was going to be penetrated by someone. Kaoru wrapped his hands around her back and squeezed her breaths keeping himself steady as she slowly began to get used to it. Hikaru on the other hand was gripping her hips giving her all he had.

"Haruhi!"In unison the twins groaned out her name as she simply tried to keep a regular heart beat

"Guy-ys pl-ease STOP!"Haruhi whined in a mixer of pain and pleasure. Hikaru was giving her a gentle loving pleasure in the front while Kaoru simply was causing her a burning pain

"Haruhi.."Hikaru picked up his pace as he looked into Haruhis eyes to see she was in a complete lose for words

"I.. I can't"Kaorus voice became strained as he slammed into her squeezing her tiny breasts

"Haruhi.. I….we.."In perfect unison together they spoke and together they gave their final thrust into her filling her with their seed hoping that she wouldn't explode from being filled from both ends

"Ouch.."Haruhi groaned in pain as both Hikaru and Kaoru withdrew from her and rolled off onto the sides of her

"Haruhi"The twins both sat up and looked for at the exhausted girl

"You two.. are so.."Haruhi whispered opening her eyes trying to stay awake

"Amazing?"Kaoru said as he undid the bands holding her wrist together

"Magnificent?"Hikaru grinned as he pulled the covers over the three of them

"Twisited"Haruhi answered as her eyes closed. Hikaru and Kaoru took their places beside her. Their legs hooked her as their arms bad a X shape around her tiny form

"Hey Hikaru"Kaoru looked over Haruhi over to his brother

"I know Kaoru"Hikaru answered as they both stared down at her. They stared at her for a long time watching her sleep, with the same thought running through both their heads…

**'_She's beautiful'_**

**demand is 2 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	10. Ice cream

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Haru-chan! Are you ready to go today!"Honey senpai ran towards the club door as Haruhi stepped in. Her hair was messy and her looked overly exhausted. Honey senpai stopped and looked up at her waving for Mori to come closer.

"Sure Honey"Haruhi answered trying to remain awake. The twins laid together across the couch grinning at her obviously very happy with their work. Tamaki sat with Kyoya going over some files.

"Haruhi, why do you look so tired?"Hikaru grin couldn't have been any bigger as Haruhi slowly moved further into the room trying to keep her distance from the twins.

"Haruhi! I've missed you! Come here and sit next to me"Tamaki waved Haruhi over and patted the sit next to him vigorously

'Anything to not face those too'Haruhi thought as she quickly made her way over to Tamaki before the twins had time to pull her towards them

"Ouch"Haruhi hissed in pain as she tried to sit down on the couch cushion.

"Haruhi?'Kyoya and Tamaki both placed the papers down and looked at her. Her soft cry of pain had not gone unnoticed by them.

"Haruhi, are you okay? Tell me where it hurt"Tamaki stood up and looked down at Haruhi who had become seated comfortable.

"I'm fine senpai"Haruhi ignored his pleading sad eyes and looked down at the papers that spread across the table. Across the room the twins were snickering watching her react to the pain that she still had from their activities the previous day.

'I wonder..'Kyoya eyes sifted towards the twins who were still snickering at Haruhi and her pain

"I see, Tamaki the guests will be there in 10 minutes, I assume you won't spend any large amount of money in these few moments"Kyoya stood up and gathered up the papers slipping them into a folder and handing it to Tamaki who stared up at him confused

"Haruhi come with me"Kyoya motioned for Haruhi to follow him but sat there shaking her head

"Fine"His voice was cold as he had grown impatient with her. He bent down and swooped Haruhi up in his arms very aware of Tamakis reaction

"MOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT HARUHI DOWN!"Tamaki ranted like a child as he pounded his foot on the floor demanding Haruhi be put down

"Hey Kyoya! It's not your turn today!"The twins said as they both grew jealous, you can practically see the green being reflected in there eyes as they climbed off the couch

"Yesterday wasn't your turn"Kyoya looked over to the twins who were a bit stunned. He pushed the door to Music room 4 open and stepped inside before slamming it shut with his foot. The lights in the room were dim as he gently set her down on the bed

"Kyoya could we please not, I'm really not in the mood"Haruhi signed knowing that she really had no choice in the matter

"Not in the mood, or your in too much pain"He gently pushed her onto her back noticing how she flinched a bit. He placed his hand against her thighs and pressed lightly

"Ouch! Kyoya stop it! That hurts!"He gave her a light squeeze and removed his hands

"Take your pants off and hurry"Kyoya moved over to the desk that sat in the corner of the room and removed what looked like a medical kit from it. He placed the bag on the desk and looked back at her

"I said I'm not in the mood senpai"Haruhi looked at him annoyed

"Haruhi… Either you take them off now so I can examine you, or I'll take them off myself and give you a reason to be in pain"He gave her a cold look and picked up the bag moving towards her

'Rich bastard'Haruhi thought as she quickly stripped off her pants and laid back on the bed

"The twins really don't treat their toys very well"Kyoya sat down next to her and began examining her legs. The thighs had been covered in bruises that were a deep shade of purple.

"Tell me Haruhi, why does your butt hurt so badly?"Kyoya gently placed his hand under her noticing how she flinched when he gently squeezed her butt

"Kaoru and Hikaru decided to take me from both ends"She made it sound like it wasn't a big deal but to Kyoya it was. He rolled her over onto her stomach and placed his hand into the bag

"You really shouldn't have let them do that, there's more bruise back here then panty"He gently helped her up and putted her pants up that had been hanging around her ankles.

"For 30,000 it was worth it"She buckled her belt and looked up at him. He removed his glasses and placed them on the bed stand. She watched nervously as he snaked his arms around her waist being very mindful of her bruises and pulled her close

"Ky-kyoya?"Haruhi stared up at him being taken back by his sudden show of affection, he had been his normal self all day, not even stopping to say hi to here, and now he was leaning in closer and closer to her

"Your wrong, it wasn't"He sqeezed her waist tighter and gently placed his lips on hers. He felt her relax and gently melt as her hands wrapped around his neck and moved up getting tangled in his now messy black hair. He gently licked her lips trying to be considerate enough to ask for entrance. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth lightly allowing his tongue to begin the ever so heavenly twist of passion that seemed to be over taking them. She pushed back against him urging him to go on but then felt something small slip past her tongue and slide down her throat. The moment it went down he pulled away

"Wha-what did you just give me?"Haruhi looked up at him trying to catch her breath

"Pain medication, it should help you feel better"Kyoya reached over and put his glasses back on before removing himself from her completely and moving towards the door.

"Oh and Haruhi"Kyoya grabbed the handle on the door and looked back at her

"Call me senpai again and I'll make what the twins did seem like nothing"and with that he left

-after hour-

"Haru-chan! Look at the animals! Takashi don't you think it's so cool!"Honey grabbed Haruhis and dragged her through the zoo gates being greeted by Mori who had been waiting for them

"Here, it's for incase you two get hot"Mori handed them both an animal shaped fan as they slowly began to make their way through the zoo. The walked along the dirt sidewalk until they reached a large cage

"Is that a tiger?"Haruhi looked inside the cage and an odd frumpy looking tiger

"Takashi, don't you think that tiger looks funny?"Honey joined Haruhi in looked at the oddly coated tiger. It wasn't so much fat as it was oddly colored. Something about it just didn't seem right

"Mitsukuni, that's not a tiger"Mori commented bending down behind the two

"That can't be.."Haruhi commented watching as the tiger slowly turned around to look at them

"Tama-chan!"Honey yelled seeing Tamaki crawling towards them dressed in a cartoon tiger custom

"Haruhi! Honey senpai! Mori senpai! What an odd coincidence seeing you 3 here!"Tamaki stood up and leaned against the cage smiling at them

"Tama-chan what are you doing in the cage?'Honey watched as Tamaki slowly made his way to the cage door and unlocked it. He stepped out side and walked towards them

"I was just playing a little dress up, well since we're all here what do you say we walk around together for a bit"Tamaki smiled at them hoping that maybe his plan had worked

"Sure Tama-chan, but only if you agree to buy us ice cream okay?"Honey smiled as he hugged usa-chan and watched Tamakis eyes light up

"Of course!"Tamaki happily followed after them still dressed in his tiger suit earning odd looks from others

"Tama-chan, I'll take a 2..no 3… no 4… I want a 10 scoop ice cream cone with all the flavors and spinkles!"Honey pushed Tamaki towards the ice cream cart

"Mori, Haruhi what would you like?"Tamaki

"Vinalla"Mori stated plain and simple as Honey climbed his way onto his shoulders

"Mint chocolate chip"Haruhi answered as the three of them sat on a bench watching Tamaki bring over their 3 ice creams

"Honey, Mori, and finally Haruhi"Tamaki handed out the ice creams as Honey began to bite into each one. Haruhi smiled and took hold of the double scoop ice cream he had just handed to her. Tamaki slowly took a seat next to Haruhi watching at how she seem to be extremely cute today

'She's just so adorable!'Tamaki drifted off into another world as images of Haruhi flashed before his eyes

"Hey senpai, where's your ice cream? Didn't you want some too?'Haruhi looked over to Tamaki who instantly came out of his daze and looked at her. Her face flushed pink a bit as she saw for the first time a very seductive looking smirk cross his lips. He placed his arm behind her back and crossed his legs leaning towards her

**_"Actually Haruhi… I thought perhaps… we could share"_**

**demand is 3 :P tamaki seems to be interested :P**  
><strong><br>**


	11. Fancy Tuna

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Tamaki it's honeys day"Haruhi handed him her ice cream in an attempt to make him stop being so push

"But the twins got to go when it wasn't their day"Tamaki leaned a little bit closer to her

'Is he stupid or just not listening..'Haruhi thought as she ever so slowly began to move closer to honey

"Tama-chan! Haru-chans right it is my day! Remember?"Honey pointed to Mori whow as now holding out the same chart Kyoya had made

"Monday=Tamaki, Tuesday=Hikaru, Wednesday=Kyoya, Thrusday=Mitsukuni, Friday=Kaoru, Next Monday=Me"Mori read the list to tamaki to prove a point **(Thank you hunnylover for the idea)**

"But the twins went on Kyoyas day! And Kaoru went on Hikarus day!"Tamaki argued giving Mori a sad crying face

"But Tama-chan, Kaoru and Hikaru switched days"Honey watched as Tamaki took a step back suddenly feeling defeated

"Well, Kyoya did go on Hikarus day, so everything balanced out"Haruhi watched as Tamaki slowly came back to life

"Ha-aruhi! NO! DADDY SAID NO! NOT IN YOUR HOUSE NO! DADDY WANTS YOU TO GET A NEW BED RIGHT NOW!"Tamaki yelled shaking Haruhi not noticing how the ice cream slowly began to fall on her

"Your not my father! And if you keep calling my your daughter this is insist!"Haruhi yelled becoming annoyed **(Thank you KaiandApple for the good point)**

"She's right Tama-chan"Honey then suddenly swallowed his whole ice cream

"As long as we all fallow the rules there should be no problem now"A voice said from behind the group

"Kyoya? Why are you here?"Tamaki leaned past Mori to see Kyoya slowly approaching him carrying his black book

"I decided it would be a good idea to follow you today, I won't condone anymore rule breaking"Kyoya looked up at Tamaki who slowly stepped back from Haruhi

"Hikaru, Kaoru, would you kindly come out from behind the tree, I think we need have a group meeting so Honey can enjoy his day"And with that the twin mirrored each other as they came out from behind the tree and leaned against the bench where Haruhi, honey, and Mori were sitting

"You guys all followed us!"Haruhi looked around to see that yes all of them had followed today

"We were worried about you Haruhi"Hikaru rested his head on her shoulder

"I was more worried"Kaoru mirrored his brothers movements

"Now that we're all here, I believe we should discuss the issue we're having with our rules"Kyoya stated as the twins slowly pulled back from Haruhi

"Rule 1) we must all stick to our days, unless your willing to pay double what it's meant to be worth, Rule 2) If your going to do something that will cause her any pain, you must get her consent first"Kyoya looked over to the twins who smirked knowing that the 2nd rule was mainly for them

"Takashi, can you keep them busy for awhile? I want to take Haru-chan somewhere fun!"Honey looked up to his cousin who nodded. Honey hopped off the bench and grabbed Haruhis hand slowly dragging her away towards the zoo exist

"Wait! Haruhi! Don't leave without daddy!"Tamaki yelled as he tried to make his way towards them but we stopped by someone holding his tail

"It's Mitsukunis day"Mori looked down at Tamaki tightly holding his tail

-with Honey and Haruhi-

"Haru-chan what do you say we go to get some real food"Honey raced Haruhi outside the zoo were there was a limo waiting and a driver wearing bunny ears holding the door open

"Hello , hello "The driver smiled at the two as Honey dragged her into the limo and the door closed. Before long the car began to move.

"Honey that's okay"Haruhi watched as Honey smiled at her clearly just brushing off her comment. Honey could be very assertive when he wants to.

"Haru-chan we're here!"In that cute way he had he grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly out of the limo and past the doors of what appeared to be a hotel but with the speed he was pulled her she could tell

'Okay this is turning out to be more like a date'Haruhi thought nervously as the rushed into the nearest restaurant where the staff seemed to already have been told of them coming. The restaurant was empty except for the staff and a table for 2 placed in the center of the room

"Do you like it here Haru-chan?"Honey asked happily seeing the amazement on her face, it was clearly a Japanese style restaurant

"It's really nice here Honey, thank you for bringing me"Haruhi looked around the restaurant shocked, never before had someone brought her to a place like this.

"Hello and , what would you like today?"The waiter kindly asked obviously very aware of the person he was serving

"Mm.."Haruhi stared down at the menu in front of her and to her surprise she had never heard of any of it.

'So much for it being a Japanese resturant'Haruhi thought as she stared down at it again trying to understand just one word of it

"We'll have the fancy tuna"Honey handed the menu to the waiter and Haruhi signed feel a bit better knowing that he had ordered for her

"And how many times would you like that sir?"The waiter asked politely handing them both 2 cups of Japanese style tea

"As many times as possible"Honey looked over at him with a serious look to let him know that he meant it. The waiter quickly walked off toward the kitchen to alert the chef of this odd order

"Honey I really don't need that much fancy tuna"Haruhi looked at him as if he had suddenly become as sneaky as the twins

"But Haru-chan.."Honey looked up at her with sad eyes as he placed usa-chan on the table and pushed him towards her

"Hm?"Haruhi picked Usa-chan up and placed him in her lap so that he could see honey clearly

'I feel like a child'Haruhi placed with Usa-chans hands waving them at honey who watched

"Haruhi" She thought for a moment before looking up at him, never before had honey ever called her Haruhi, it was always Haru-chan

"Yes Honey"Haruhi walked as he looked over to her. He smiled a smile that she was no used to, it wasn't childish in the least, but yet it was still sweet

_**"I like you Haruhi"**_

**demand is 3:P and who here like haruhixhoney pairing?:o**  
><strong><br>**


	12. Closet Tricks

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Thank you for the ride honey, I'll see you tomorrow"Haruhi stepped out of the car and was unexpected followed by Honey who left Usa-chan in the car. The rest of dinner had gone on without anything eventful and Honey had remained the perfect gentlemen

"Haru-chan I'll walk you to the door"Honey grabbed her hand and lead her up the steps. He was determined to make her first date, her best.

"Thank you for tonight Honey it was really nice"Haruhi smiled at him sweetly, it truly had been a nice evening

'And the best thing was, I didn't have to worry about any of that stuff happening'Haruhi thought as she reached out to give Honey a good night hug. He smiled happily and jumped up into her arms

"I had a lot of fun to haru-chan! Let's do this again"Honey hugged her tightly but stil trying his best not to hurt her. He gently kissed her cheek making her blush a light shade of pink

"Good night Haru-chan"Honey called as he made his way towards the steps but suddenly stopped and turned around

"Haruhi, I did mean what I said, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school"Honey stood there looking back at her, that cute expression he normally had was replaced with a serious determined one.

"Honey that's really alright.."Haruhi watched as he raced down the stairs pretending that he hadn't heard her. She opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside kicking off her shoes

"Dad I'm home"Haruhi called half expecting him to answer her

'He must have already left for work'Her thoughts drifted off to today's date, it truly had been nice but now she was exhausted. With a huff she walked into her room

"Welcome come Haruhi"her eyes widened in shock as she opened her bed room door to see none other then…

"Sen-senpai"There on her bed sat a very angry looking Kyoya, he tapped his fingers against her night stand and watched as she slowly moved into the room

"What are you doing here?"Haruhi asked annoyed

"Ranka let me in, he said that you wouldn't be long and that I could wait for you, but that was more in 3 hours ago"Kyoya looked at her annoyed waiting to see if she'd apologize

"Well then you should have just gone home, you knew I'd be out with Honey"Haruhi walked into the room dropped her jacket on the floor and turning the light on

"And what were you doing with Honey?"He watched as she leaned against her closet door and looked back at him

"Does it matter? I was only doing what I was supposed to, now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed"Haruhi pointed towards the door obviously giving him the cue to leave

"Going to bed? Why did he really ride you that hard"Kyoya voice seemed to be a bit edgy with a hint of the little green monster reflecting back in his eyes as he stood up.

"What if he did? Isn't that what I'm being paid to do there?"Haruhi shot back at his insulting her like that.

'What the hells biting his ass"Haruhi looked at him annoyed. He had been so nice to her earlier today and now he was just being cruel

"Honey wasn't supposed to do something indecent to you, if he did I need to know"Kyoya slammed his hand against the wall near her making her jump a bit

'Okay so he's angry'Haruhi thought as she looked up at him, his glasses slowly falling off his nose revealing a very deadly fire of green glowing behind his dark eyes

"For your information, he only took me to dinner then gave me a kiss on the cheek, now leave!"She pointed towards the door and watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"What if I don't want to?"Kyoya moved a bit closer to her pressing her back against her closet door

"That's not funny"Haruhi glared at him

"It's not supposed to be, and you called me senpai again, I told you last time"Kyoya placed his hand under her chin rising her head

"It's not your day"Haruhi let s small grin spread across her lips

"You think I can't afford 20,000 dollars? That's barely a drop in the bucket"Kyoya smirked at her watching as her tiny grin slowly shrank

"But I'm still in pain"Haruhi began to shake nervously as he moved closer to her. His body was pressed against hers keeping her tightly locked against the door

"Then we'll play doctor"Kyoya whispered lowering his lips to her ear

"I…I…"She couldn't speak, her heart was beating through her chest and her vision began a bit blurred

"Tamaki, open the closet"Kyoya knocked his hand against the closet door and it opened. He pulled back from Haruhi who suddenly fell into her closet only to be catch by a blonde haired prince

"I forgot to mention that Tamaki came with me tonight, consider this the punishment, Tamki don't be so rough"Kyoya slide the closet door closed then placed a chair against it before moving back to Haruhis bed and sitting down

"Haruhi.."Tamaki whispered turning on the tiny light inside her closet.

"This seriously isn't funny"Haruhi looked over to Tamaki as he helped her up. The closet was barely big enough for one person let alone two. As they stood there closely pressed together Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her up against him

"Haruhi, I really want you"Tamaki looked down into her big brown eyes and smiled. His blonde hairs half covering his eyes allowing her to only see parts of his face

"Senpai seriously I'm really not in the mood, just wait till it's your turn again"Haruhi looked at him annoyed trying to wiggle out of his grip

"I mean it Haruhi, I want you, right here, right now"Tamaki tightened his grip on her and lifted her up until they were face to face

"Senpai stop it"Haruhi placed her hands against his chest attempting to push him away even with the limited space

"No"Was al he said as he flicked off the lights and leaned closer to her. His hands slipped under the bottom of the dress she had wore just for her date.

"I'm serious senpai! Stop it or I'll scream!"Haruhi nervously said as she felt his hand crept up her thigh, panic starting to take over

_**"Then scream"**_

**demand is 3 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	13. Idiots

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

"Mitsukuni did you have a good time tonight?"Mori asked as Honey came bouncing through the door. He smiled and ran other to his cousin

"Yes! Haru-chan and me had a great time! I'm picking her up tomorrow for school!"Honey smiled happily up at his cousin

"That's great honey, glad to know it went so well"Mori patted Honey on the head and smiled

'Good for him'He thought as Honey walked out of the room no doubt to go find Usa-chan

-Fujioka residence-

"You two suck!"Haruhi yelled as she tried to catch her breath watching her two senpais laughing at her

"I'm sorry Haruhi! It was just too good a chance to pass up"Tamaki laughed as he sat on her floor

"I'm very sure that the scare was punishment enough"Kyoya leaned against the wall very amused

"Get out! Both of you!"Haruhi yelled pointing towards the door. Just moments ago she was having the scare of her life, until Tamaki burst out laughing and Kyoya opened the closet attempting to hold in a laugh of his own

"Goodnight Haruhi"Kyoya waved grabbing Tamakis arm and dragging him towards the door… it was only then that a small clap of thunder echoed through the house followed by a scream

"Haruhi!"Tamaki pulled his arm from Kyoya and rushed towards the sound of her scream only to realize hat Kyoya was following after him

'Why is Kyoya following? No matter by little girls in trouble'Tamaki thought as he pushed open the door to her room only to be pushed back when Kyoya ran right past him and knelt beside the shivering girl

"Haruhi are you alright?"Kyoya placed his hand against her arm as she laid there on the floor shaking

"Sweetie what's wrong? Tell daddy what's bothering you"Tamaki gently sat Haruhi up so that she leaned against the bed. Her eyes slowly opened as she blinked in surprise

"Why are you two still here?"Her voice was shaken and no longer angry she actually seemed a bit happy that they were there. She looked at tamaki who seemed panicked and scared then at Kyoya who only held concern in his eyes

"We heard you scream, did something happen?"Tamaki reached out and rubbed his hand against her shoulder trying to claim her shaking form

"I just fell, I'm already really you two can GO!"Haruhi screamed out her last word as her eyes snapped shut and she couldn't hear anything but the thunder

"Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder?"Kyoya watched as she sat there shaking with her eyes closed as tears slowly slide down her cheeks

"Tamaki go to the market and get some ear plugs"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who wasted no time with questions as he raced out the door. It was only when the front door slammed shut that Kyoya moved a bit closer to her

"Haruhi, come here"Kyoya opened his arms and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She thought of nothing and quickly rushed into his arms clinging to him for dear life. He tightened his grip on her and gently placed her to lay on her side against her mattress.

"Ky-kyoya"Her voice was shaken and scared as she clung to him. He said nothing and held her there, his hands rubbed against her back trying to sooth her

-With honey and mori—

"Takashi"Honey wandered into Moris room holding Usa-chan in his hand

"Mitsukuni"he answered watching as Honey took a seat next to him on the bed

"I want to see Haru-chan"Honey whined looking up at his cousin who only reached over and grabbed his car keys

"I'll drive"He stated as he made his way towards the door not wanting to displease his cousin

"Thank you Takashi!"Honey

-Fujioka residence-

"Haruhi try put these in"Tamaki sat at the sit on her bed looking up at her. She was still tightly curled up to kyoya but he really didn't care at his point

"Thank you senpai"Haruhi whispered as she grabbed the earplugs and shoved them in her ears, but they only muffled the sounds of thunder

"My little girl is scared"Tamaki pouted as he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked over to see a very displeased Kyoya.

'Have these two been talking to Hikaru and Kaoru?'She thought almost laughing at the idea

"Something wrong Mommy?'Tamaki looked at him confused

"Forget it you idiot"Kyoya signed deciding he couldn't very well do anything about it. In her tiny twin sized bed they curled up holding Haruhi tight trying to sooth her as she still let out little screams

-With honey and mori-

"Takashi look at all the rain"Honey commented looking out he window where it was raining cats and dogs. Mori nodded

"We're here Mistsukuni"Mori unlocked the door and handed Honey an unbrella that was of course covered in bunnies

"Takashi, do you think Haru-chans family will be angry I'm visiting so late"Honey stood there at the front of her apartment door as Mori stood behind him.

"I don't know"Mori stated. Looking down at honey who stood there nervously deciding if he should or shouldn't ring the door bell

"I'm going in!"Honey yelled as he reached for the doorbell but then stopped frozen with fear  
>bing…dong…<p>

"There"Mori said after he had reached past Honey and rung it himself only for them to get no answer

"I wonder if their already asleep"Honey turned around and looked at the stairs considering just going back home

'I really wanted to see Haru-chan again.. I guess it can just wait till tomorrow"Honey signed as he turned around to Mori who was still looking down at him waiting for his next move

"Come on Takashi lets go…"Honey looked down at the ground now covered in water and pouted not waiting to go without seeing her

"Mitsukuni wait"Mori pressed his ear against the door as Honey turned around to see what he was talking about. In a sudden flash of light Mori eyes went wide and he kicked the door open sending it flying

"Takashi! What are you doing!"Honey yelled worried that Mori had suddenly lost his mind

"Haruhis in trouble"Mori pointed down the hall were a faint cry could be heard

"Don't worry Haru-chan! I'll save you!"Honey yelled running down before jumping at the door causing it to crash onto the floor

"Hi honey"Tamaki looked over to Honey who was now standing there in the middle of haruhis room on top of her door

_**"Tama-chan…"**_

**demand is 2 :P**


	14. A double love

**Thank you for the reviews ;3**

"Honey please not the face!"Tamaki yelled as he was dragged out of Haruhis bed by the seemingly angry honey.

"Honey I you could keep it down please"Kyoya slowly pulled away from Haruhi who had already fallen asleep and climbed off the bed. Tamaki laid there on the floor staring up at Honey

"Mitsukuni stop"Mori placed his hand on Honey head causing him to stop for a moment and turn towards his cousin.

'Takashis right..'Honey thought as he released his fists and moved away from Tamaki

"It seems we have a little problem here"Kyoya commented seeing how the room had gained an awkward tension

"It was my day Kyo-chan!"Honey whined as he gave Kyoya and said look

"We didn't do anything Honey, just paid her a little visit"Kyoya watched as Honey smiled happily believing every word he said

"Well if Kyo-chan says it then it must be true!"Honey walked over to Haruhis bed and took a seat being careful not to wake the sleeping girl

"Hey! You guys were having a party in Haruhis bedroom without us?"Hikaru called from the doorway where he and Kaoru stood

"What are you two doing here! Trying to kidnap my daughter aren't you!"Tamaki stood up and marched over to the twins demanding an answer

"Well we called Kyoyas house but the maid said he was with you, then your maid said you went to Haruhis house so we figured.."Hikaru

"We better make sure you weren't trying to double team her like us!"Kaoru finished his brothers sentence. They chuckled together seeing Tamakis face light up like fire.

"I'd never!"Tamaki yelled trying to cover his blush from the two chuckling twins

'Well maybe I would, but not tonight!'Tamaki thought as images slowly slipped into his mind, he had to admit the idea was very arousing

"Takashi I'm sleepy"Honey whined rubbing his eyes and letting out a little yawn

"Come to think of it we're kind of beat to"Kaoru yawned leaning on his brothers shoulder

"Oh no you don't! We're all leaving! No one will be spending the night in my daughters bed room!"Tamaki pointed towards the door but no one moved an inch

"Boss you do realize that the front door is broken right?"Hikaru commented watching as Tamakis face dropped

"Yeah, if we leave someone could easily take kidnap her"Kaoru smirked as he pointed towards the broken down door

"We have to stay and protect Haru-chan!"Honey bounced a bit enjoying the thought of a sleep over

"Then we can all sleep in the living room!"Tamaki pointed towards the living room what had enough space for all the boys to sleep. With a sign the twins moved towards the living room and pulled a pillow off the couch.

"Night Tono!"The twins said in unison as they closed their eyes and cuddled closer to each other.

"Night Tama-chan! Night Kyo-chan!"Honey walked after Mori who had laid his jacket out for Honey to use as a blanket. Honey jumped onto the couch and wrapped up in Moris jacket. With a smile Mori laid down at the foot of the couch and closed his eyes

"Kyoya come on"Tamaki slowly began to move towards the door but stopped when he didn't hear footsteps following him.

"Kyoya?"Tamaki watched as his best friend kneeled before the sleeping girl, he placed his jacket over her and gently tucked the pillow under her head.

"Yes Tamaki?'Kyoya straightened up as if nothing was out of the ordinary and watched as his blonde haired best friend came closer

"Kyoya your not… are you.."Tamakis voice trailed off as Kyoya grippd his arm tightly making him flinch a little

"Don't even say it"And with that he walked past Tamaki into the living room where the others had drifted into their own dreams. Tamaki himself had soon joined them only to be left with his thoughts.

-Hikaru and Kaoru-

"Hikaru"Kaoru whispered softly as he nudged his brothers arm. The other host club members slept peacefully, Mori and Honey near the couch, Tamaki against the window, and Kyoya near the closet.

"What is it Kaoru?"Hikaru whispered opening his eyes but not moving his body. He looked over to Kaoru who glanced at the open door leading to Haruhis room.

"Now?"Hikaru asked as Kaoru nodded. Together they stood up being careful not to make contact with any of them. They stretched across Tamaki and Kyoya as they moved around Mori and jumped to land softly in front of Haruhis open door.

"She really is something else isn't she?"Kaoru whispered to his twin as they entered her room. She was laying on her side wrapped up in Kyoya jacket sleeping peacefully.

"Haruhi"Hikaru whispered as he gently poked her arm attempting to wake her

"Hm.."She let out a little groan of annoyance and swatted at his hand

"Haruhi wake up we need to tell you something"Kaoru whispered checking to make sure none of the other hosts had heard them

"What.."Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at the two twins looking very annoyed

"Haruhi we have something very important to tell you"Hikaru sat next to Haruhi and pulled her to sit up. Kaoru followed his brother and did the same.

"It's actually the real reason we came here tonight"Kaoru gently took Haruhis hand and his brother did the same

"Haruhi, would you go on a date with us this weekend?"Hikaru asked as his voice cracked a bit, his nerves getting the best of him

"A date? You guys can't be serious right?"Haruhi looked at the two twins

"We're serious Haruhi, we promise nothing funny"Kaoru

"It'll be as innocent as your date with Honey, we promise"Hikaru whined looking at Haruhi with sad pleading eyes, she looked away only to see Kaoru doing the same

"Please Haruhi"In perfect unison the twins both placed a kiss on her cheek

"If I say yes can I go back to bed?"Haruhi signed

"Thank you Haruhi"Kaoru whispered into her ear making her blush

"You know we only asked you out because"Hikaru whispered into her other ear. They both glanced at each other and smirked before leaning down and in perfect union they said…

_**"We're falling for you.. Haruhi" **_

**demand is 2 :P**


	15. A limo ride to remember

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Haruhi! Daddys home! Why is the door broken down?"Like a metal alarm going off host heads they all sat up and straightened their outside before steps out of the living room

"Hello you must be !"Tamaki took a step ahead of the group and bowed

"And just who are you? Oh hello Kyoya, are these the host club boys?"The stranger asked nicely looking past Tamaki directly at Kyoya who was smiling his host smile

"Yes, Everyone this is Ranka, Haruhis father, please introduce yourselfs"Kyoya bowed to Ranka and stepped aside

"Hi! We're the Hiitachi twins"Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Tamaki aside and bowed to Ranka each of them handing him a rose that appeared from no where

"Oh my! The red hair on you two is just gorgeous! You must be Hikaru and Kaoru! Haruhi two best friends"Ranka happily gave both the twins a hug

"Father? Kyoya you must need glasses! This is clearly a women"Tamaki pointed at Ranka

"Geez boss, you'd think Haruhi would have told you"Kaoru snickered as he leaned over to his brother

"Yeah Tono"Hikaru snickered along with his brother

"Ran-chan! Your really pretty!"Honey ran over and gave Ranka a hug offering him Usa-chan

"Oh my how cute! You must be Honey, and this tall man behind you must be Mori"Ranka cooed over how cute honey looked holding Usa-chan

"Yes"Mori answered bowing politely

"If you know them then you must know me! I am the host club king!"Tamaki extended his arm to Ranka and smiled a princely smile, only o receive a glare

"Ah yes, you are the arrogant king who's been causing my daughter so much trouble"Ranka glared at Tamaki with daggers in his eyes causing him to flinch

"Anyway what are you all doing here at this hour?"Ranaka turned away from Tamaki and looked at the rest of the hosts

"Actually Ranka we heard there had been a kidnapper in the area so we rushed over to see if everything was alright, I'm afraid in our panic we broke down the door"Kyoya explained obviously being as calculating as ever.

"Oh my! Well it was a pleasure meeting all of you! But you are all free to return home"Ranka smiled at them happily being very pleased with how gentlemanly they all seemed to be

"It was a pleasure meeting you "Hikaru and Kaoru bowed and hugged Ranka before making their exist

"Same for us Ran-chan!"Honey hugged Ranka as Mori bowed before they existed the room

"It was a pleasure to finally met you Ranka, you truly are a beautiful women, perfectly rightful of the title queen"Kyoya bowed as smiled his most gentlemanly smile

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Kyoya, what a kind young man you are"Ranka smiled before looking back at Tamaki who was peaking into Haruhis room

"Ranka I hope you don't find this disturbing but I loaned Haruhis my jacket"Kyoya added as he watched Tamaki large hand motions indicating that his jacket was gone

"How very nice of you!"Ranka never let his smile waver as he grabbed Tamaki and dragged him away from Haruhis door

"Anytime, come on Tamaki we're leaving"Kyoya grabbed Tamakis hair and dragged him towards the door.

"What interesting young men… those Hiitachi twins do perplex me.."

-The next morning-

"Haru-chan!"Honey called as Haruhi walked out of her apartment looking very tired

"Hi Honey"Haruhi signed as she was pulled into his limo

"It nice to see you again Haruhi"Honey gave her a hug as the limo door closed behind him  
>-Host time-<br>"Haruhi!"The twins called as Haruhi opened the door to music room 3. Everyone of the hosts eyes lifted as she entered

"Hi guys"Haruhi signed suddenly remembering what today was

"Are you ready for our alone time today Haruhi"Kaoru whispered as wrapped his arm around her waist

"It's Hikarus turn Kaoru"Haruhi pulled his hand off her

"She's good"Kaoru chuckled a bit

"Ready to go Haruhi?"Hikaru grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the door instead of the music room 4 door

"Huh? Where are we going?"Haruhi watched as the other hosts except Kaoru looked at them confused

"I figured I'd take you out for a little sushi today, your still in pain so I don't mind waiting"Hikaru pushed open the door and lead her outside

"Seriously?"Haruhi asked in disbelief as he pulled her down the halls

"Yeah, after all, I got some of you not to long ago"Hikaru turned around and smirked at Haruhi. She gave him an annoyed look and just followed him. They walked until they had reached the exit of the school where a limo had been waiting for them. As expect Haruhi was unwillingly pushed inside with Hikaru placing himself next to her

"So where are we getting this sushi"Haruhi stared out the window, she watched as they drove past countless sushi restaurants without slowing down.

"My house of course, I wouldn't risk eating at any of those local sushi shops"Hikaru placed his arm around Haruhis shoulder bringing her closer to him

"I don't want to go to your house"Haruhis tried to slowly creep away from his arm but he only brought her closer

"Really? Why? Scared you wont be able to control yourself in my room?"Hikaru leaned forwards teasing her slightly

"Yeah that's it"Haruhi signed feeling her irritation reaching its peak.

"Oh come on Haruhi loosen up"Hikaru whined as he removed his arm and kneeled in front of her

"No thanks"Haruhi looked at him annoyed

'Game time'Hikaru thought as a smirk cross his face

"Ha-ru-hi"He whispered slowly, his voice was low and smooth as he placed his hands gently on both sides of her face

"Wh-what?"Haruhi watched nervously as he came closer to her. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to her. He gently started to massage her lips with his.

'What? What's happening.. Hikarus.. He's.. so sweet'Haruhi thought as she slowly closed her eyes. She could feel his arms slip behind her waist as he slowly pulled himself up and leaned her back against the limos soft cushion

"Haruhi.."Hikaru breathed out breathlessly as he pulled away for a moment only to leaned back down and lock his lips with hers once again. It was warm heated and sweet as he wrapped his arms around her tighter

"Hi-hikaru stop"Haruhi mumble as she pulled away from her only to lean his head further down and gently suck on her neck. Suddenly he pulled away and reached over her to the near by phone

"Driver, pull over and stop, don't start driving again for another 30 minutes, leave the air on and the windows rolled up"Hikaru breathing had become erratic as he gave out his orders before slamming the phone back down. It was only seconds later at the limo stopped

_**"Come on Haruhi, we're only got 30 mintes"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	16. Hikarus words

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hikaru.. please"Haruhi mumbled as he dragged his teeth along her neck making her squirm under him

"Don't worry Haruhi, I promised I'd wait, and I will"Hikaru whispered into her ear as his hands moved to the front of her jacket and started to do it. **( Thank you kstar26 for pointing that out to me)**

"I just want a little fun first"Hikaru sat up and smirked down at Haruhi who was still attempting to catch her breath. He undid her jacket and pushed it open before making quick work of her shirt

"Hikaru stop! What is someone sees us!"Haruhi attempted to argue with him but he was far to determined

"The windows are tinted black and the doors are locked"Hikaru unbuttoned her top down to her stomach and pushed it open.

'She's so hot like that'Hikaru thought as he grabbed her wrist as held them down to her sides. His eyes scanned over her chest enjoying the bra she was wearing since it was a Hiitachi brand one.

"I didn't know you like our clothes Haruhi"Hikaru released her wrist and grab his fingers over the silky fabric

"My dad bought it for me, it's not like I picked it out myself"Haruhi signed as he pulled away from her.

"Come on Haruhi, wrap your legs around me"Hikaru pulled her towards him and placed himself between her legs. Haruhi signed and complied as she hooked her legs around his waist

'He does know we still have our clothes on right?'Haruhi thought as she saw a grin cross his face.

"When I'm done here your going to love me"Hikaru smirked down at Haruhi who simply gave him an annoyed look.

"I'll give you the kiss of life"Hikaru whispered as he placed one of his hands under her head and brought her up to meet him. His lips mashed with her in a firefly heat, her eyes went wide in shock at how rough he was being but also… that she was liking it

'She tastes so much better then Kaoru'Hikaru thought as he drove his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He licked at the inside of her mouth tasting the flavor that was all hers. With her eyes snapped shut she placed her arms around his neck and pushed back against his tongue with hers. Feeling him smirk into the kiss.

'So she is going to play with me'Hikaru thought as the doubt passed his mind. He lifted her closer to him and lowered his hips so that he was pressed firmly against her. Her hands traveled up his neck and gently stroked his hair

'His hairs so soft'Haruhi thought as she slowly took gasps of air every few seconds only to feel him devour her once again. Quickly he pulled his tongue out of her mouth and dragged his teeth along her bottom lip making her gasp.

"Hi-hi-karu"She whined his name as the shock made her grip his hair tightly and rise her hips up to meet his. The moment she brought her hips up to his, a hand slide down and held her there

"Seems like you want me now"Hikaru chuckled as he pressed down onto her keeping her in the same place she had raised herself to meet him.

'Bastard'Haruhi thought as she looked down and noticed that he was in fact grinding himself against her. She looked away in an attempt to deny that she had done that on her own

"See Haruhi, I didn't do anything you don't want"Hikaru grin grew as he let her down and helped her up

"You tricked me"Haruhi argued and at that moment the limo began to move again. Looking over at the clock that was near the mini bar she saw that it had already been half an hour

"Maybe, but do you love me now?"Hikaru placed his arm around her shoulder and pushed her head to lean on him. She signed and rested her head

"Hardly, there's a big difference between love and lust Hikaru"Haruhi commented as she rested her head against him enjoying his warmth

"I know that, but you already have lust for me, why not love?"Hikaru voice had become serious with not a joking bone in his body

"Why are you asking me this anyway? Are you and Kaoru trying to record me saying something weird?"Haruhi pulled herself up and looked up him. His arm still wrapped around her shoulder and he looked directly at her

"Haruhi I already told you"Hikaru signed hoping he wouldn't have to repeat it

"I don't know what you're talking about"Haruhi raised her eyebrow in confusion

"I'm….."

-With the hosts-

"Kau-chan what are you watching?"Honey asked as he walked over to Kaoru who was now staring at his computer screen looking like he would explode

"That.. that dirty bastard.. how could he do this to me"Kaoru clenched his fists together as he ripped his ear plugs out and slammed his fist onto the table

"Kaoru, hey what's wrong?"Tamaki asked walking over to Kaoru who was now being surround by everyone except Kyoya. The last of the guest had just left and now the room was left to only the hosts.

"Tama-chan, I think Kau-chans going crazy"Honey pointed to Kaoru who was staring at his computer screen feeling the need to burn it or break it apart

"Yeah"Mori commented

"Kaoru what's wrong?"Tamaki placed his hand on Kaoru shoulder and came up behind him. He looked over onto the screen along with Honey and Mori

"Isn't that Hika-chan and Haru-chan?"Honey asked looking at the colored screen of Hikaru and Haruhi now sitting in the limo staring at each other.

"I think it is, hey Kyoya come over here look at this!"Tamaki looked over to see Kyoya sign and walk over to them. He stood next to Tamaki and watched the screen

"I see, Kaoru which part is the one I should be watching?"Kyoya asked as Kaoru played with the mouse pad and the images seemed to reverse.

"Check out what he says to her"Kaoru unplugged the ear phones and turned the volume. The image slowly began to play

"I don't know what you're talking about"They all heard Haruhis voice say as she looked at Hikaru confused. Hikarus shoulder slumped a bit as he waited a moment before speaking..

_**"I'm falling in love with you"**_

**Demand is 3 :P**


	17. Kyoyas sacrifice

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Welcome back master"The maid bowed as the doors opened to reveal a very upset Kaoru followed by his friends. The Hiitachi mansion staff stood there frozen having assumed that Hikaru was with him

"Master Hikaru is out back with "The butler pointed towards the door as the host club members quickly began rushing through the house.

-Hikaru and Haruhi-

"See Haruhi! I told you the sushi here would be better"Hikaru watched as Haruhi began to eat her sushi. The table in front of them was covered in sushi as they sat pool side.

"It is really good!"Haruhi smiled as she continued to eat her sushi happily

"Have you given any thought to what I said"Hikaru slowly moved his chair closer to her till he was connecting chairs with her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he leaned his head against her

"I don't love you Hikaru, well, at least not like that"Haruhi signed having lost hope that he'd drop the subject

"But you do love in someway, so I've still got hope! Lets go swimming afterwards"Hikaru turned around to the pool in an effort to lighten the mood a bit

"Sure, I'm full anyway"Haruhi swallowed down her last piece of sushi and stood up. She walked over to the out door sofa and sat down

"Want some help?"Hikaru smirked watching Haruhi slip her jacket of and reach over to the bag of swimsuits that Hikaru had placed there not long ago

"No thanks"Haruhi gave him an annoyed look as she started to unbutton her top, she turned away from him and pulled out a conservative 2-piece swimsuit

"Oh come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before"His grin could only be described as mischievous as he crept behind her and placed his hands over hers

"Hikaru stop! Seriously!"Haruhi tried to shake his hands off her only to have him grip her arms and turn her around. He laid her back down against the couch just as he did in the limo and smirked

"I'll never get tired of seeing you like his"Hikaru bent down and gently kissed her forehead

"Hikaru! Where the h…"Kaoru pushed open the door leading to the pool and stopped. There before him was his dear brother clearly making a move on the women he had come to care for so much

"Hey Kaoru what's the big deal? It's my day"Hikaru looked over at his brother who was slowly approaching him.

"What's the big deal… you should know! How could you Hikaru! I'm your brother!"Kaoru stared down at his brother feeling the rage boiling inside him. His hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed and burned with tears

'How could you! We promised to share her!'Kaoru thought as he did the most unthinkable thing he could have…

**Bam**

And with that Hikaru fell off Haruhi in shock. He placed his hand against his cheek and stared up at his brother in disbelief

"You… You hit me! What the hell Kaoru!"Hikaru stood up and grabbed his brother by the collar

"Your lucky I only hit you! I'd rather drown you!"Kaoru wrapped gripped Hikarus shirt and tried to push him back

"Your insane!"Hikaru felt kaoru attempting to push him back and fought to keep his balance

"Hika-chan! Kau-chan! Stop it!"Honey ran over and pushed the two apart

"Why should we! He's trying to take her away from me!"Kaoru pointed at Hikaru and ran towards him only to be picked up by Mori

"Stop"Mori placed Kaoru back down and patted his head

"What are you talking about!"Hikaru stood up with the help of Honey

"Gentlemen this is no way to act, we should just ask Haruhi… Where'd she go?"Tamaki and the hosts looked over to the empty chair where she had been sitting

"Fujioka-sama left a few minutes ago with Otoori-sama "The maid said as she brought towels out to the boys

-With Haruhi-

"Kyoya where are we going?"Haruhi asked as she pulled his jacket closer to her. He had rushed her out of there so fast she didn't have time to get dressed properly. She watched as he sped down the street now bothering to obey any traffic signs that were ahead

"My house"Kyoya gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to keep his cool.

"Why? And is this even your car?"Haruhi looked around the car and noticed there was a lot of little unless things in the back seat

"It's Tamakis, but he won't miss it"Kyoya slowed the car and pointed for Haruhi to look ahead. The gates to the Otoori mansion opened as Kyoya began to slowly drive up the massive path

"You guys aren't even old enough to drive"Haruhi commented remembering that they were only 1 year older then her

"When your as wealthy as us Haruhi, unimportant rules like that don't really matter"Kyoya let a smile creep onto his lips as he catch a look of Haruhis annoyed face from the corner of his eye

"Rich bastard"Haruhi signed as the car came to a stop and a maid opened the door for her

"Follow me"Kyoya walked into the large mansion and dismissed the maids and butlers as they tried to warn him of something that seemed very important

"Kyoya what were they trying to warn you about?"Haruhi asked as they finally reached a room that he pulled her into. The door slammed shut behind them as he leaned back against the door

"They were attempting to tell me my fathers home"Kyoya answered as he removed he loosened his tie and dropped it to the floor

"Your father?"Haruhi mumbled feeling a bit confused as to why they would be trying to warn him

'Shouldn't it be a good thing he's home?'Haruhi thought as she took a seat on the couch placed in his room

"Yes my father, now come here"Kyoya patted the seat next to him on the bed and removed his glasses placing them on the coffee table

"Why were they trying to warn you?"Haruhi questioned as she walked over to him and sat noticing how the bed felt like it'd suck her in. She slowly began to remove his jacket only for him to removed it for her

"That's not important"Kyoya turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He leaned back onto the bed and twisted her so she'd lay on top of him

"Now listen carefully Haruhi, I'm going to explain something to you"Kyoya placed his hand against her cheek and wiggled her to so they were face to face

'He actually looks kind of cute from here.. the shadow king cute? That's like calling a demon cute'Haruhi thought as she felt his hands gently stroke her cheek

"My father is a very strict man, he's cruel and uses his children like pawns. If he found me here with you like this it could very well mean that I will be disowned in the very near future"Kyoya tightened his grip around her waist keeping her still as she slowly tried to pull away

**step…step..step**

"Then let me go! Hurry up! Kyoya come on! I hear someone coming!"Haruhi struggled to get off of him as he only smile slightly at her

**Step…step..step…**

"I'm not done explaining yet Haruhi, you really do have the manors of a commoner"Kyoya would only let out a small laugh as she sat there glaring at him before relaxing

**Step…step…step..**

"Kyoya come on their right outside the door!"Haruhi wiggled attempting once again to get free

"Haruhi, look at me, I'm willing to give up everything here for you"Kyoya lifted her chin as she was still glaring at him.

**Knock…**

"What are you talking about? Kyoya let go! Hurry up! Their knocking!"Haruhi struggle against him again

**Knock….**

"No"He simply said as he kissed her forehead and then her cheek

**Knock…**

"And give me one good reason why not!"Haruhi gripped his hair and brought him closer looking him dead in the eye

_**"I love you"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	18. Tamakis feelings

**Thank you for helping me get to 100 reviews :D for that I shall make this chappy long:P**

"What?"Haruhi whispered as she stared at him. Her heart had stopped beating for a moment and now she couldn't speak

"You heard me, I love you"Kyoya gently kissed her forehead and looked past here to the open door

"Kyoya, I'd like to speak to you"A voice called from the doorway, it was cold and cruel almost angry.

"Of course Father"Kyoya gently lifted Haruhi off of him and placed her on the bed before moving towards the door. Picking up his glasses and closing the door as he went

"Kyoya loves me?.. and Hikaru.. and agh!"Haruhi curled up into a ball and placed her face into the mattress. She lifted her head at the sound of what sounded like a vase shattering

'What was that? Did I push something off the bed'Haruhi thought as she sat up and looked around the bed for anything that she might have caused to fall off

"Master stop! You're going to kill him!"A women's voice screamed as Haruhi quickly looked over to the door and stared at it

'What's happening out there'Haruhi slipped off the bed and buttoned herself up properly before walking towards the door

"Father stop it! This is clearly abuse!"A female voice screamed. Haruhi reached forward and twisted the door knob only to see a very angry man being dragged away by two women. One in a mains uniform and another in a frilly dress, but there lying on the ground was her senpai

"Kyoya! Are you okay? Your bleeding!"Haruhi quickly rushed over to him and turned him over so she could see his face. His eyes were closed, and there was blood dripping down the side of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and pulled away from her, pulling himself up by the table that was placed outside his room.

"At least I'm not going to be disowned"He said dryly removing his glasses rubbing his head. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi who was now clinging to his arm she looked…scared

"Haruhi are you okay? Your not scared of blood too are you?"Kyoya removed his hand and looked to see that it was now covered in blood

"N-no"Haruhi mumbled as she stood there still clinging to him

"Kyoya! How dare you take our daughter without.. Are you okay! Your bleeding! Mommy are you hurt!"Tamaki emerged from the staircase racing towards them with the other hosts following him. Tamaki stood there shocked and worried at the sight of his best friend obviously bleeding

"Yes I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound"Kyoya placed his hand back against his head attempting to stop the bleeding

"Hey Haruhi, are you okay?"Hikaru placed his hand on Haruhis shoulder and gave her a light tug trying to pull her away from Kyoyas arm

"Hm"Haruhi

"Haru-chan are you alright? Kyo-chan said it's just a cut"Honey tugged on Haruhis shirt. Looking up at her he felt sadness sweep over him, Haruhis eyes were slammed shut and she was still clinging to his arm

"Haruhi you can let go I'm fine"Kyoya bent down and nuzzled Haruhis hair with his nose lightly. She released his arm and looked at the others

"Mommy we really should get that looked at"Tamaki walked over and grabbed Kyoyas arm slowly dragging him towards the stairs

"Come on Haruhi"Kaoru grabbed Haruhis arm and pulled her towards the stairs also

"You guys are really screwed up"Haruhi mumbled as they all ran off and into the waiting limo.

"Kyo-chan what happened"Honey asked as they closed the door

"My father found Haruhi and I in a rather inappropriate position"Kyoya explained as Tamaki placed a bag of ice from the mini bar on top of his head

"Geez Kyoya you interrupted by day with Haruhi so you could have fun?"Hikaru took a seat on the floor and watched as Tamaki was wiping the blood off his face

"Thank you Tamaki"Kyoya patted his bestfriend on the head

"Masters we have arrived"The driver opened the door and they all crawled out. Before them was at least 50 doctors standing outside waiting for them

" please come this way"The doctors bowed before quickly rushing Kyoya off into the hospital

"Do all rich people get priority at hospitals"Haruhi looked around at all the other patents who were sitting in the living room.

"This hospital is owned by Kyoyas family, so of course he'd be a priority"Hikaru pressed the elevator door as the host all stepped inside. The only sound was of the binging from the elevators

"Haruhi are you okay? You seem quiet"Kaoru looked at Haruhi and tapped her shoulder

"I'm fine"Haruhi brushed his hand off her.

"No your not, what happened?"Hikaru stood in front of Haruhi and stared at her.

"None of your business"Haruhi gave him an annoyed look and backed up into Mori

"Sorry Mori"Haruhi looked up and smiled at him

"It's okay"Mori patted Haruhi on the head and looked over to Honey who was on his left, then Tamaki who was on his right and signed

"It is by business! If you haven't forgotten I just said that I might be in love with you!"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis arm and forced her to look at him

"Yeah don't reminded us"Kaoru glared at his brother only to receive one in return

"Kyoya does too"Haruhi looked at Hikaru dead in the eye and watched as he released his arm

"What? No! That's a No! Mommy and Daughter can't be like that! Daddy said no!"Tamaki reached over and grabbed Haruhi pulling her into a bone crushing him

"Senpai let go! Your not my dad!"Haruhi hit her fists against him trying to break free so she could breath

"We're here"Mori commented as the elevator door opened. Hikaru ran out first straight down the hall

"Hikaru!"Kaoru ran after his brother

'Your such a selfish idiot'Kaoru thought as he chased after his door

"Who the hell do you think you are! You can't just use her like she's one of your toys! She's my toy!"Hikarus burst through the door that he knew Kyoya would be in. He ran towards the shadow king and gripped his collar bringing him close

"I assume Haruhi told you"Kyoya grabbed Hikarus hands and pulled him off

"Hikaru stop, come on this isn't the place or time to be talking about this"Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother and placed his head against his back

"Whatever"Hikaru signed and placed his hands against his brothers who was still wrapped around him

"Hikaru why'd you run off like that?"Tamaki walked into the room followed by the rest of the hosts and saw Kaoru holding Hikaru

"It's noting Tamaki, the doctors have already said I'm fine, lets go"Kyoya stood up from his hospital bed and touched his bandage

"Actually Kyoya I'd like to talk to you first, could you all please excuse us?"Tamaki gently began to push each and every one of the hosts outside

"Kyoya could I use that bathroom there?"Haruhi asked pointing to the door that was on the other side of the room

"Of course"Kyoya smiled and she ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her

"Now out please gentlemen!"Tamaki pushed Mori out last and closed the large glass door that separated them from the hall way

"What did you need to talk to me about Tamaki"Kyoya fixed his glasses and watched as Tamaki made his way over to the chair nearest to the bed and plopped himself into it

"Kyoya I've thought about this a lot, and I think something maybe wrong with me"Tamaki crossed his legs and leaned his head against his elbow that was placed on the chairs arm.

"You're just noticing that now?"Kyoya leaned back against pillow deciding to relax

"No I mean… After hearing Hikaru confess like that I just…"Tamaki pulled his chair closer to the bed and placed his head down on the mattress

"You what Tamaki, I'm not really in the mood to wait around for you to finally come to grips with it"Kyoya signed and closed his eyes

'I knew this was going to happen, and so the game will begin'Kyoya thought as he opened his eyes to see his blonde haired friend looking like he was on the break of tears

"I think I love her, and I'm scared"Tamaki let a tear slip from his eye and roll down his cheek. Tamaki straightened himself and sat up staring at his bestfriend who was now looking away from him

"I know you do, you loved her from the moment you saw her"Kyoya clenched his teeth and looked back at his best friend. His eyes were cold and dark as he gripped the sheets of the bed

'Remain in control'Kyoya thought as he softened his eyes and released his anger

"I just don't know what to do Kyoya! I know that you love her and so does Hikaru.. I'm pretty sure even Honey is falling for her!"Tamaki whined as he reached over and grabbed Kyoyas arm

"Why not simply tell her, I won't stop you"Kyoya signed in annoyance as he caught a glance of Haruhi poking her head out of the bathroom door looking like she was in shock

"Bu-but.. but you!"Tamaki released Kyoya and gave him a hopeless look

"You'd make a very interesting opponent, but don't think I'll go easy just because we're friends"Kyoya grinned and looked at Tamaki who suddenly was smiling the biggest smile he ever had

"You've never called us friends before!"Tamaki jumped up happily and smiled

"Your such an idiot, and Haruhi I know your listening"Kyoya looked over to the bathroom door that seemed to open almost instantly. Haruhi stepped out looking like she was going to die from embarrassment

"Ha-haruhi! I forgot you were in there!"Tamaki face turned a bright red as he attempted to look away from her but couldn't manage too

"Of course you did you moron"Kyoya signed as Tamaki slowly inched his way over to haruhi

"Haruhi did you hear what I said?"Tamaki swallowed nervously as he stood in front of her. She looked down at her feet suddenly taking a large interest in them

"Yes senpai"Haruhi wiggled her feet refusing to look up at him.

"So you know then"Tamaki took a deep breath and kneeled down so Haruhi would be forced to look at him

"I do"Haruhi glanced over to Kyoya who looked away from her, the glare from his glasses hiding his eyes

"Haruhi, from the first moment I was with you, I began to feel this way, It was only after hearing Hikaru say it that I figured it out"Tamaki took her hand in his and looked up at her. Her eyes still on Kyoya who was slowly making his way to the door

"Senpai I don't wan to hear it please"Haruhi eyes kept on Kyoya who was holding the door open. He looked back at her and watched

'I'll win her fairly'Kyoya thought as he closed the door behind him leaving the two alone. He leaned back against the glass door and blocked it from the twins who were yelling at him to let them in. He looked through the glass door to see Haruhi wasn't looking at him anymore and closed his eyes trying to regain the mask he had become to accustomed too

"Haruhi I need to tell you"Tamaki gripped her hand tighter as she finally looked down into his violet blue eyes

"Senpai please we need to go, and I've heard it enough"Haruhi tried to pulled her hand away from him only to have him stand up. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her tightly pressed against him. He leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her and stared down into her chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with shock and a bit of fear

_**"I've loved you from the moment I saw you"**_

**Thank you all for helping me get to 100 reviews once again:D I hope you enjoyed the bonus :P**  
><strong><br>**


	19. White

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Senpai"Haruhi covered her mouth and stared up at him in shock. Her eyes went wide and her panic reflex started to kick in

"So Haruhi? Will you be mine?"Tamaki asked very sure of himself as he smiled at her. His eyes softened and his blonde hair dangled down tickling her forehead

"Na-na- NO!"Haruhi pushed him away sending Tamaki flying backward. She ran towards the glass door and started banging her fists against it

"Kyo-chan look!"Honey pointed behind Kyoya at Haruhi who was currently tugging against the doorknob.

"Let me out of here! Come on hurry up! This isn't funny!"Haruhi yelled as she tugged against the doorknob. The other hosts stared at her in disbelief at how badly she was freaking out. Kyoya reached forward and pulled the door forward only for her to come flying forward

"I've got you Haru-chan!"Honey ran backward as Haruhi flew through the air

"I've got you!"Hikaru followed Honeys lead attempting to catch her

"Out of the way traitor! I've got you Haruhi!"Kaoru pushed his brother to the side and ran after Haruhi who was in a slow motion fall

"Mm.. Thanks Mori"Haruhi looked down to see that Mori had lifted up his hand and caught her. He brought her down and held her securely with his arm

"Ha-haruhi! Why?" I lov"Tamaki ran out of the room and only to be accidentally smacked in the face by Kyoyas laptop

"Mori if you would"Kyoya held his arms open and Mori gently placed Haruhi into his arms.

"Hey no fair!"Hikaru ran over and grabbed Haruhis arm attempting to pull her out of Kyoyas grasp

"Guys really.. I don't feel so good… if you could just let me go"Haruhi mumbled as Hikaru and Kyoya seemed to be playing tug a war with her

"Haru-chans mine! Let go!"Honey pushed Hikaru and Kyoya down before skillfully catching Haruhi

"Excuse me!"Hikaru looked at Honey who was now holding a very sick looking Haruhi

"Haru-chans mine! I don't wanna share!"Honey pouted as he stick his tongue out at Hikaru. Kyoya stood up and brushed himself off

"I really don't feel good"Haruhi closed her eyes feeling a major headache coming on as Honey ran down the hospital halls carrying her with Mori close behind

"Get back here Honey!"Kaoru and Hikaru ran together chasing after the three of them

"Haruhi! Come on Kyoya we need to catch up to them!"Tamaki grabbed Kyoyas arm and started to pull him towards the elevator they had been headed

"There's no need to rush, the driver outside is waiting to take them back to my house"Kyoya clammily walked after Tamaki who ran down the halls after the boys

-With Haruhi-

"I feel sick"Haruhi mumbled as she rested against the soft leather of the limo that was currently occupied by all the hosts.

"Haru-chan I'm sorry! Here you can have Usa-chan till you feel better!"Honey placed Usa-chan in Haruhis arms as she laid there feeling like she was about to throw up

"Mitsukuni you need to learn to share better"Mori placed his hand on Honey head as Honey nodded.

"Haruhi are you okay?"Tamaki placed his hand against Haruhis head only to feel that she was burning up

"I just need to rest Senpai"Haruhi breath was hot as she slowly began to fall asleep with the gentle rocking of the limo.

"Don't worry Haruhi"Hikaru pushed Tamaki to the side and kneeled in front of her sleeping form

"I'll.. We'll take care of you"Kaoru removed his jacket and placed it over Haruhis sleeping form. Hikaru looked over to his brother and suddenly felt his heart being tugged at

'Kaoru…you love her don't you?'Hikaru thought as he watched his brother gently brush the hair from her face

"Gentlemen it's obvious that my expression of love was so great that it caused her to become ill"Tamaki announced as he stood up in the limo and smiled that greatly dramatic smile he had

"Actually I think she's actually going through a type of panic induced illness, we did all put a lot of pressure on her today"Kyoya glanced over to Hikaru and Tamaki. Of course Hikaru being the only one who seemed the least bit guilty and Tamaki still not understanding any of it.

"So what shall we do then?"Tamaki finally relaxed enough to think normally and take a seat with his fellow hosts

"Let's play a game!"Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison

"The person who can guess what color panties Haruhi is wearing"Hikaru smirked at the sleeping girl

"Gets to take care of her till tonight"Kaoru finished his brothers sentence

"That's a dirty game Kau-chan!"Honey agued feeling like that game was unfair to him and Mori

"Yeah"Mori added as the twins only grinned wider

"Sorry but that's the game"The twins said in unison

"Ready to guess Tono"The twins said in unison as they watched Tamaki close his eyes and start to think about it

'Blue… white….red… maybe pink… no yellow… yes…'Tamaki thought as she closed his eyes trying to envision what color they'd be

"Yellow!"Tamaki gave the twins a thumps up being very sure of himself

"You Kyoya"Kaoru looked over to the shadow king and watched as he fixed his glasses

"White"Kyoya stated plainly

"Pink! Because that's the color Usa-chan is!"Honey pointed to Usa-chan who was still curled up in Haruhis arms

"Black"Mori stated

"I think red!"Hikaru smirked at the thought of Haruhi wearing red panties just for him

"I think blue!"Kaoru looked over to Haruhi and scooted a but closer

"Now lets check!"The twins said in unison as they got closer to her

"Don't even think about it"Haruhi mumbled as she opened her eyes to glare at them

"Fine fine, so which one of us was right?"The twins asked in unison winking at her

"Agh..fine whatever.."Haruhi rolled her eyes at them annoyed

"For your information their.."Haruhi started but was cut off by the rambling of the hosts behind her

"Yellow!"Tamaki

"Red"Hikaru

"Pink!"Honey

"Black.."Mori

"Blue"Kaoru

"Actually your all wrong their.."Haruhi glanced around the limo and looked at all the hosts. Kyoya grinned as his eyes met hers and involuntarily they both said together…

_**"White" **_

**demand is 4 :P**


	20. Kaoru heart and Hikarus Plan

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"You can go rest now Haruhi, I'll be more then happy to order some take out"Kyoya closed the door to Harhis apartment as the limo containing the rest of the hosts drove away.

"You can just leave, I'll be fine"Haruhi walked away down the hall into her room and closed the door.

'I wonder why my door looks so different now'Haruhi thought to herself as she closed the now new polished door behind her, completely unaware it had been replaced.

-rrinngg-

-ring-

"What do you guys want?"Haruhi flipped open the cell phone provide for her by the twins and signed as she pulled out her clothes for tonight

"Haruhi! We miss you!"The twins said in unison holding the phone close to them. The limo had dropped them off first as they made their way into the mansion

"Guys I really don't feel to good, can't I just talk to you in school tomorrow?"Haruhi picked her clothes up and held her phone to her ears as she exited her room to see Kyoya standing in front of her door

"Who's on the phone?"He leaned forward and plucked the phone from her hands

"Hello Kyoya speaking, what is the nature of this call?"Kyoya asked politely into the phone

"Hey! Put Haruhi back on!"Hikaru yelled into the phone

"Yeah! Come on! We miss her!"Kaoru

"I'm sorry but she's in the shower please don't call back"Kyoya closed the phone not waiting for another reply and placed it back in her hands

"I'll be leaving to attend to some business, will you be alright by yourself till I come back? And not let anyone else in?"Kyoya picked up his laptop and began to head for the door as Haruhi just nodded making her way to the bathroom

"Just lock the door on your way out"Haruhi called from into the bathroom as she placed her clothes and phone on the floor. The outside door clicked shut as Kyoya left on some business and Haruhi hopped into the tub

"Agh, my head"Haruhi leaned back against the bathroom wall and rested her head

-ring-  
>-ring-<br>-ring-

"What?"Haruhi asked with nothing but annoyance in her voice as she picked up the phone

"Haruhi! Don't let him hang up on us like that"Hikaru whined through the phone

"Yeah! We love you!"Kaoru pushed his brother aside and took the phone from him

"Yeah yeah, I love you guys too… wait hold on!"Haruhi caught herself on that last part but it was already too late

"YOU LOVE US!"The twins yelled into the phone in perfect unison.

"Haruhi loves me!"Hikaru

"Haruhi I love you too!I really do! More then Hikaru!"Kaoru was so excited he let his words slip without thinking. If almost instantly Hikaru turned to him

"Wh-WHAT? Your kidding me!"Haruhi looked at the phone like it had come to live and started talking

"I..I love you"Kaoru whispered softly knowing that he must be breaking his brothers heart

"I... I need to go!"Haruhi slammed her phone shut and turned it off. Placing it on the ground she sunk into the water

"These guys.. have all gone insane.."Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned back relaxing into the water

-Hikaru and Kaoru—

"Kaoru.."Hikaru took the phone from his brothers hand and put it down

"I'm sorry Hikaru.. I just.. I don't know"Kaoru placed his head on his brothers shoulder and they wrapped their arms around each other

"I know, I love her too"Hikaru and Kaoru placed his foreheads together and looked at each other

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"A smirk crossed both the twins faces as stared at each other

-Tamaki and Kyoya-

"You think we should spy on their date?"Tamaki questioned unsure of what he was hearing. The two of them sat there waiting for the sushi delivery Kyoya had ordered just minutes ago.

"Of course"Kyoya stated without even looking over to Tamaki

"Well.. Alright! Good thinking mommy!"

-Honey and Mori-

"Takashi, can we talk?"Honey walked into his cousins room and peaked inside

"Sure"Mori closed the book he had been looking through and turned towards Honey

"Takashi, I think tomorrow you should spend the day with Haru-chan alone, I don't need to come along tomorrow"Honey smiled at his cousin and watched his Mori looked surprised

"Why?"Mori asked feeling a bit confused

"I just think you deserve as much a chance with Haru-chan as I do!"Honey

-Haruhi-

"I've never wanted to throw up more in my life, agh"Haruhi was now laying on her couch in the living room trying to relax. She leaned back against the cushion and closed her eyes before looking over to the cell phone placed on her table. Flipping it open she turned it on and placed it down again

-buzz-  
>-buzz-<br>-buzz-  
>-buzz-<br>-buzz-  
>-buzz-<p>

"What the.."Haruhi flipped open her phone to see she had 21 unread messages all from the hittachi twins all of them reading 'call us back!'

"What do you guys want?"Haruhi called the two twins back and after only the first ring they had picked up

"We want to hang out Haruhi"Hikaru voice for some reason made her shiver and lose the annoyance she had been holding moments before

"Wh-what? I'm sick"Haruhi coughed attempting to fool them

"Come over and play with us"Kaorus voice seemed so much more seductive then it had before as Haruhi jumped a bit not knowing what was happening

"No!"Haruhi argued still trying to remain composed

"Then let us come over and take care of you Ha-ru-hi"Hikaru spoke slowly as he winked to his brother who was holding in a laugh

"No! Kyoyas here to take care of me anyway"Haruhi agured looking around the apartment and noticing he had not come back yet

"If you talking to us he can't be there, we just want to discuss plans for our date"Kaoru saw his brother give him the thumbs up for the cunning remark

"Fine whatever, just hurry up so I can get to sleep"Haruhi signed feeling herself compose finally

"Okay bye! And Haruhi"The twins whispered into the phone waiting for her

"We love you too"The twins said together as they hung up the phone and smirked at reach other

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"Who is it?"Haruhi walked over to the door and looked through the peep whole

_**"We're here!"**_

**demand is 2 :P the twins are still in this X3**


	21. Sickness

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Ha-ru-hi"The twins walked into to her apartment. Every step they took towards her she took back.

"How are you feeling?"Kaoru and Hikaru stood on either side of Her. Both checking her temperature before nodding at each other

"Go ahead and rest Haruhi, we'll take care of everything okay"Kaoru gently kissed Haruhis cheek and scooted her towards the couch

"Are you guys trying to trick me again?"Haruhi looked back at the twins unsure if she should trust them or not

"No, we just want to take care of you"Hikaru answered as Haruhi disappeared behind the screen door. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at reach other and grinned like cats

"We're gonna romance her into our arms"Hikaru snickered as he followed his brother into the kitchen. Kaoru filled a bowl with water while Hikaru dropped ice inside it.

"Where does she keep the towels"Hikaru walked around the kitchen searching for towels that he assumed would be just lying around

"Just go to the bathroom and grab something"Kaoru pointed down the hall as Hikaru began ripping through the room until he came back with a small face towel

"Haruhi, we brought you something for your fever"The twins brought in the cold water and kneeled in front of her as she laid down on the couch

"Thanks guys"Haruhi mumbled as Hikaru squeezed the towel a bit then gently placed it on her forehead

"Do you need a blanket Haruhi?"Kaoru asked touching her arm to see if she was cold

"Are you hungry? We can get you something to eat"Hikaru suggested.

"Why are you guys acting like this? Seriously have you two gone insane"Haruhi mumbled with her eyes half closed as the twins kneeled before her. Both of them holding one of her hands gently massaging it

"Do you want some new clothes? Something cooler? We can put them in the bathroom for you to change"Hikaru suggested noticing how hot her skin suddenly was

"Really Haruhi you can wear your dads cloths around us if you want, we won't mind"Kaoru added as he also felt the heat coming from her hands

"You're not acting to change my clothes yourself? I must be delusional"Haruhi stared down at the two twins. They weren't smirking or grinning, they only looked at her with worry in both their eyes.

"Haruhi we don't just use you for sex you know"Kaoru said feeling a little bit hurt by her words

"We really do love you Haruhi"Hikaru and Kaoru both kissed her hands and placed them back on her stomach.

"You know maybe it's just the fever, but I think you guys are really sweet right now"Haruhi closed her eyes and relaxed feeling her fever cool down a bit.

"She's really cute when asleep"Kaoru smiled as she watched Haruhi sink further into dream land

"Maybe we're been going about this all wrong, if we're nice and respectful of her maybe she'll be more willing"Hikaru turned on the tiny commoner fan that sat in the corner of the room to give Haruhi a bit of air

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"Who is it?"Hikaru walked over to the door and looked through to peak whole.

"Sorry no one's home!"Hikaru called back knowing that it would annoy Kyoya who stood on the other side holding the take out sushi he had bought

'Morons'Kyoya thought as he slipped his key into the lock and made his way inside completely ignoring the look of shock he gained from the two twins who sat in the living room with a sleeping Haruhi

"How did you get in?"Kaoru asked walking into the kitchen where Kyoya was unpacking the sushi

"Ranka gave me a key, now if your excuse me Haruhi needs her medication"Kyoya pushed past Kaoru and walked into the living room. He kneeled next to Haruhis sleeping form and opened the small bottle of pills he had in his pocket.

"Haruhi wake up"Kyoya gently shook her shoulder and watched as she eyes slowly opened

"Hey don't wake her up!"Hikaru argued fuming

"Haruhi open your mouth a little bit"Kyoya watched as she unquestioningly opened her mouth and he gently popped the pill in

"Swallow and go back to bed"Kyoya kissed her forehead and stood up going to put away the sushi

"What did you give her?"Kaoru asked taking the pill bottle from Kyoya and reading it over to make sure it wasn't some weird rape drug

"Medication, you two can leave now"Kyoya put the sushi away and took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen

"No way!"The twins both said coming into the kitchen

"We have just as much a right to be here as you do!"Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Kyoya

"Yeah Haruhi loves us!"Kaoru and his brother both grinned, even if she hadn't meant it that way, she still said it

"You two can be more delusional then Tamaki"Kyoya looked over to the twins who were creeping their way into the living room

'She didn't say that right? No of course not, I'm positive she didn't'Kyoya thought to himself as he watched the twins carefully. They both knelt in front of her just watching her sleep

-ring-  
>-ring-<br>"Yes hello? I see, is there any chance I can come by later? I understand"Kyoya quickly closed his phone and stood up walking over to the living room

"I'm leaving Haruhi in your care, if you two mess up in anyway.. I'll know"Kyoya glared an icy cold glare at the twins before exiting through the front door

"Hello? Yes come get me know, I need to be there within 10 minutes, my father wishes to discuss things with me"Kyoya spoke calmly into his phone as his limo driver came rushing down the street to meet him.

"Hi…hikaru.."Haruhi mumbled as she laid there sleeping

"Huh?"Hikaru leaned closer to make sure he heard correctly

"Hika..ru.. an.. ka..kaoru"Haruhi mumbled softly rolling over onto her side

"She's calling us"Kaoru looked over to his brother as they both leaned in closer

"Mm..fancy… tuna.."Haruhi mumbled with a slight smile on her face

"I wonder what she's dreaming about"Hikaru whispered

"Hikaru..Kaoru.."Haruhi rolled over onto her left so she was facing them and slowly opened her eyes she looked at the two twins in her sleeping state and smiled

"Yes is something wrong?"The twins both said very egger to please her

"Yes"Haruhu mumbled still very much in a daze

"What is it? What's wrong"Hikaru said as him and Kaoru leaned extremely close to her so both of them could feel her warm breath lightly touch their noses

_**"I think I'm in love"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	22. Moris Date

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"With who?"Hikaru and Kaoru sat there waiting, their hearts beating out of their chest

"T- tuna"Haruhi whispered softly closing her eyes once again **(good job! 0AngelicallyEvil0, KaiandApple, Princessmelodina, lilsketcher617)**

"We should have sent that coming"Hikaru signed pulled back away from haruhi

"She's way to dense to fall in love with anyone"Kaoru patted his brother on the back and laid down on the floor pulling his brother down with him

"I kind of like that about her"Hikaru smirked at his brother

"It is a challenge"Kaoru returned his brothers grin

"It'll be our new game, but we along we don't let the boss win"Hikaru opened his arm as Kaoru curled up to him

"Or the shadow king"Kaoru commented as he felt his brothers head resting on his

"Anyone but those two"The twins said together as they closed their eyes and joined Haruhi in dreamland

-The next day-

"Haruhi! Come on you can't still be bad!"Hikaru and Kaoru marched down the hallway after Haruhi

"You left me house a mess!"Haruhi yelled back walking into the club room not bothering to wait for them

"Haru-chan!"Honey ran over and gave Haruhi a hug as he did every day

"Hi honey"Haruhi hugged in back before patting his head

"Haruhi! I'm sorry I didn't come by and take care of you! Mommy wouldn't let me"Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi and squeezed her into a tight hug before lifting her off the ground

"I didn't need you to take care of me Senpai, now put me down please"Haruhi signed annoyed as Tamaki gently put her down

"Ready to go?"Mori came up behind Haruhi and tapped her lightly on the shoulder

"Sure Mo.. Mori why are you dressed like that?"Haruhi stared up at Mori who oddly enough was dressed in one of the crossplay outfits that they held in the back room

"Hikaru and Kaoru said this is what you wear on a date"Mori asked plainly looking down at Haruhi who was giving the twins death glares

"Mori I think they mislead you, please come with me we're get you changed"Tamaki patted Mori on the arm slowly pushing him away into the back room

"Haruhi come here"Kyoya motioned for Haruhi to come see him as the twins shadowed her every move

"Yes Kyoya?"Haruhi asked as she attempted not to make it obvious that she was looking at the bandage placed on his forehead

"I have something to discuss with you, could be meet me on Sunday?"Kyoya looked straight at his laptop as he spoke not even attempting to stop and look at her

"Sure"Haruhi answered not really expecting him to stop working

"I'll send a car for you then, and my cut is fine"Kyoya stopped typing long enough to make eye contact with her before going straight back to work

"Bastard"Haruhi mumbled walking away off to where Mori now sat waiting for her

"Ready to go Mori?"Haruhi asked seeing as he was now properly dressed

"Yes, Haruhi"Mori gently grabbed her hand in his the way Honey had told him too and walked out the door

'That's the first time he's ever called me by my name, actually this is the first time he's ever made contact with me'Haruhi thought as she felt him gently lace his fingers in with hers

"Ladies first"Mori held the door to his limo open as the driver simply nodded. Harhi stepped inside and Mori slide in next to her. She sat there nervously unsure of what to say

"Is something wrong?"Mori asked looking over to Haruhi who was now just looking up at him

"Oh no, mm, where are we headed to?"Haruhi asked leaning back against the seat trying to appear relaxed

"The movies, I thought you'd prefer it"Mori answered with a slight smile.

"Actually that sounds really nice"Haruhi smiled happily thinking about the last time she'd been to the movies. They drove in a comfortable silence after that until they came to a stop in front of a theater that seemed empty

"Mori why are there no people here?'Haruhi questioned as he lead her out of the limo and in through the double doors. The only people there where the staff who seemed to be extremely polite

"I rented it for today"Mori answered her as he ordered for them. His order was simple, 2 of everything.

"Which movie would you like? We can watch them all"Mori asked seeing Haruhi stand there looking at all the movie posters while he carried a very large box filled with every type of food they had to offer

"I suppose we can see them all, I don't need to be home till late"Haruhi answered not really sure of what Mori would like to see

"Then we'll start at number 1 and work our way up"Mori walked over to the first theater door and motioned for one of the staff to hold it open for him and Haruhi which they did without complaint

"So Mori, what kinds of movies do you like?"Haruhi answered nervously seeing how empty it was. Mori placed the food around them as they took their seat in the back row.

"Action"Mori pushed Haruhis seat down for her as she sat down. He placed his arm around her shoulder as she leaned closer to him.

'Is he going to try something? I really hope not..'Haruhi thought nervously glancing around the empty theather

"Haruhi, is something wrong?"Mori asked curiously seeing her looking a bit nervous

"Just nervous"Haruhi answered not waiting to alarm him in any way

"Should I remove my arm?"Haruhi stared at him for a moment, never before had see seen him show any type of emotion like this, he looked a bit worried and maybe scared.

"No"Haruhi thought leaned back against him

-12 mid night-

"I had a lot of fun Haruhi"Mori had opened the limo door for her with a bright smile on his face

"I had fun too"Haruhi smiled back, she truly did have a good time with her as Mori walked her up the stairs to her apartment

"Could I have a hug?"Mori asked with a faint blush on his cheeks

"It's the least I can do, that was the best date I ever had"Haruhi reached out her arms and let Mori picked her up to hug her. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist as her arms hooked around his neck

"Do you think we can do this again? Just for fun"Mori looked away from her as he placed her back down and kneeled in front of her so they'd be eye level

'Moris such a gentlmen'Haruhi thought as she felt his arms leave her

"Yes that sounds great"Haruhi

"Goodnight then Haruhi"Mori gently patted her head with a smile and then turned to walk away. It was at that moment something seemed to change in her

'He didn't even try to kiss me, Mori's so sweet, and nice, I really had a good time with him…maybe..'Haruhi thought as she stood there watching him slowly walk towards the stairs

"Mori wait"Haruhi walked forward and placed her arm on his shoulder, as he was already a few steps down. He turned around and looked at her a bit confused

"Do you need something Haruhi?"Mori asked a bit unsure if she had forgotten something in the limo

"Yes"Haruhi face turned a bit pink as she stood there now a bit unsure

"What is it?"Mori had now turned around fully and was looking at her in the eyes waiting for whatever she would say

**"A goodnight kiss"**

**demand is 3:P**


	23. Boyfriend Material

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Hm?'Mori eyes went wide as he looked at the girl standing before him. Her cheeks were flushed red as she was trying her hardest to make eye contact with him

"Okay"Moi simply said with a hint of nervousness in his voice he was hoping didn't show

'Th..This is it'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes trying to relax. She was more nervous then she normally was when being kissed after all the other hosts had done it enough

"Are you sure Haruhi?"Mori asked in a far sweeter softer tone then she had ever heard from him. He had leaned forward and had Haruhi pressed back against her front door. Just inches away from her face he slowly began to move a bit closer waiting for her reply

"I..I'd like to try"Haruhi whispered softly as she could feel his hand lifting her chin up until she felt a pair of soft lips gently touch hers. It was light and sweet with not a single hint of anything but compassion and caring. He gently pulled away from her and waited till her eyes opened

"Thank you Mori"Haruhi whispered still with her slight blush on her cheeks. He smiled softly down at her

"That was really nice Haruhi"Mori smiled unsure of really what to say

"Mm, Mori would you like to come in for some tea?"Haruhi asked trying to break the silence that had suddenly come over them

"That sounds nice, I'll return in a moment"Mori quickly ran down to the limo driver and then back up to Haruhi who was holding the door for him

"Ladies always go first"Mori held the door and Haruhi stepped inside a bit taken back by his kindness

"I'll get the tea ready"Haruhi motioned for Mori to sit in the living room and wait for her as she rushed into the kitchen getting the teapot out. Mori sat there quietly looking around her small living room.

"Would you like something to snack on?"Haruhi asked politely as she placed the two cups on the table and poured the tea out. Placing the tea pot on the side of the wooden table they sat in silence once Mori had shaken his head no

"Thank you for the tea"Mori slipped the tea she had given him slowly

"Your welcome"Haruhi sat there attempting to think of a way to break the silence that seemed to be consuming them after their kiss

"Haruhi"Mori looked over to Haruhi who was now simply looking at the way her tealeaf's floated

"Yes!"Haruhi involuntarily yelled a bit not expecting him to speak so soon

"I was wondering if perhaps, you'd consider letting me take you home Monday"Mori sat there nervously his fingers grazing the sides of the tea cup as he looked down into his lap

"That sounds really nice"Haruhi gladly expected his offering seeing as he had asked her so nicely. To her own surprise Mori had stood up and moved to stand near her. He gently helped her stand up before wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her face to face with him.

"Mori! What are you doing"Haruhi wiggled against him feeling a bit scared after being picked up like that so suddenly.

"I'm wanted to hold you closely"Mori simply stated unaware of the way his words had suddenly made her heart skip a beat

"O-okay"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest closely her eyes

'I really like this, it feels so safe'Haruhi thought as she unknowingly discovered how tired she actually was and fell asleep leaning against him.

"Haruhi?'Mori asked as he suddenly felt her go limp in his arms like Honey had done many times.

"Cute"Mori smiled slightly as he played Haruhi down on the couch and covered her in the blanket that had been lying on the floor near a chair. He gently pulled it over her and kissed her hand before leaving.

-The hosts-

"He didn't even try anything with her"Hikaru leaned against his brothers' shoulder annoyed as they laid there watching the screen above them

"Shouldn't you two be glad! The thought of my Haruhi being soiled by another man is simply unthinkable!"Tamaki laid there next to Kaoru holding his teddy bear watching the screen

"She's not your boss"Kaoru pushed Tamaki a bit causing him to roll over onto his back

"She might as well be! And next time you two set up cameras do it right!"Tamaki pointed his finger at the two twins obviously unhappy with the angels of Haruhi they had been getting from the camera

"We put most of them in her bedroom, it's not our fault they didn't make it in there"Hikaru argued feeling slightly glad they hadn't been in there at all

"That shouldn't be surprising, Mori is the perfect gentlemen after all"Kyoya commented as he watched the screen very intensely. The only thing it showed now was Haruhi laying on the couch asleep

"If Haruhi lets gentlemen then I am the perfect man"Tamaki stated feeling the sudden pride of the host club king

"Yeah boss but Mori didn't try to make a move on her"Kaoru looked over at their host club king who looked like he just had his bubble popped

"Out of us all there, Mori would most likely be the most considerate of her feelings"Kyoya moved over to his laptop and replayed the screen from outside Haruhis door once again

"He's boyfriend material in other words"Hikaru narrowed his eyes and looked over to his brother who seemed to be just as upset by realizing this

"Well we should be going, we have our date with Haruhi tomorrow!"The twins quickly ran out the door together leaving no time for questions

"Kyoya, do you think any of us have a chance? Mori is very good material for a boyfriend"Tamaki crawled over the large bed and looped himself near Kyoya who was seemingly unaffected by the nights events

"Perhaps, but Mori is too much of a gentlemen"Kyoya removed the image from his tv and quickly closed his laptop placing it on the side.

"What do you mean?"Tamaki patted Kyoyas leg with his teddy bears head

"Haruhis become very used to the physical contact the hosts have been giving her, dating Mori she'd get very little of that physical contact and that wouldn't work very well on her end"Kyoya leaned over and pulled the covers over himself causing Tamaki to roll away from him a bit

"So you're saying she likes the sex now?"Tamaki leaned over and poked Kyoyas side trying to get him to sit up again

"She likes the physical affection, now go away"Kyoya shrugged Tamaki off as he closed his eyes

"But we have to do something about this!"Tamaki put his teddy bear down and began to shake Kyoya violently

"Haruhi already has fallen in love she just hasn't noticed it yet! Now go to sleep before I kick you out!"Kyoya pushed Tamaki off him and rolled back over away from this best friend who curled up on the other side and fell asleep

-Hikaru and Kaoru-

"Hey Hikaru"Karou stared out the window of their limo. Their hands stayed clasped together in the center as they looked out opposite windows

"Yeah"Hikaru answered turning towards his brother who was now looking at him

"Let's make tomorrow her best day ever"Kaoru smiled at his brother knowing they felt the same

"I don't want to lose her Kaoru"Hikaru looked at his brother weakly feeling the fear they had felt whenever they were apart

"I don't either Hikaru"Kaoru curled up under his brothers open arms and closed his eyes. He felt the tears slowly slip from his and land on his brothers shirt as tiny drops landed on his head

"Hikaru.."Kaoru looked up with his teary eyes only to see his brother was also dripping tears

"I love her, I don't want her to go away"Hikaru looked down at his brother who had placed his hands on his face. Both their eyes swelled with tears as they held each other. Heads placed on either ones shoulder as they sat there. They lifted their head and looked at each other suddenly feeling a strong determination they said together the only truth they both knew to be true…

_**"We can't share"**_

**demand is 2 :P**


	24. We can't Share

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Haruhi, Haruhi wake up"Ranka stood there looking down at his daughter. Still dressed in his outfit from work he began to shake her

"What is it.."Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her father

"Those Hiitachi boys are waiting outside in a limo for you"Ranka pointed towards the door as Haruhi quickly stood up and rushed into her room. Quickly putting on a T shirt and jeans she left the house without so much as a good bye to her father who stood there looking out the window

"Haruhi!"The twins reached out and quickly dragged her into the limo. Locking the door behind them the limo pulled away from the curve

"You didn't even try to dress up for us did you?"Hikaru commented looking over her terribly wrinkled shirt and off colored pants with flip-flops.

"Why should I, we're just hanging out"Haruhi ignored the way the twins both looked at her like they had been offended

"No this is a date!"Kaoru corrected her as he reached over and grabbed 3 glass champagne glasses. Haruhi took the empty glass and looked at it oddly as Hikaru took his with a grin

"Care for a drink Haruhi"Kaoru untwisted a glass bottle of what appeared to be wine and poured some into her glasses without waiting for an answer

"We aren't even old enough to drink wine"Haruhi gave them both an questioning look seeing as they both had already drank some of theirs

"It's just one glass Haruhi, we're going to back this the best date of your life"Hikaru lifted her glass to touch her lips

"We just thought you'd enjoy a bit of something different today"Kaoru placed her arm around her shoulder and watched as she took a small sip

"It's not bad"Haruhi shrugged her shoulders as she began to take sips of her wine making sure it wouldn't affect her. She turned her head towards the window and noticed how they had already some how gotten out of the city

"Where are we going?"Haruhi asked curiously as Kaoru removed her glass from her

"I thought perhaps a private picnic would be nice"Kaoru whispered in her ear making her stiffen up a bit

"Then a nice dinner with me"Hikaru placed his finger on Haruhis cheek turning her to face him

"I'm not going to be with both of you?"Haruhi looked between the two boys. Both of them had a wide grin plastered on their faces

"Oh no, we've come to realize"Kaoru slipped his hand behind Haruhi and placed it on her lower back

"That we really aren't good at sharing"Hikaru placed his hand on the back of Haruhis neck and nuzzled her neck with his nose

"At least when it comes to you"Kaoru stood with his knees on the couch and hovered above Haruhi letting his lips just hover over hers as she sat there paralyzed.

"Cause you see Haruhi"Hikaru gently placed his lips against her neck, his tongue gently licked just above her collar bone making her gasp in shock

"We both love you"Kaoru lowered his lips to hers as her mouth opened. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he muffed the tiny sounds she made as Hikaru nipped at her neck

"And we both would like to perhaps be with you"Hikaru latched his lips onto Haruhis neck and began to roughly suck on her skin. His teeth grazing over her skin as she wiggled under him

"In a more exclusive way"Kaoru pulled away from Haruhi for a moment and looked down at his brother

"Hikaru you better not be leaving anything on her"Kaoru reached down and pulled on his brothers hair causing him to left go

"It's just a hickey"Hikaru let his finger glide over the slowly darkening hickey forming on her neck as both the twins with drew from her

"What the hell! How am I going to explain that to my dad!"Haruhi felt her neck where Hikaru had been sucking and could feel the blood pulsing there

"Tell him your boyfriend did it"Hikaru smirked as Kaoru rolled his eyes

-Kaoru and Haruhi-

The grass was green and lush with a red checkered blanket the size of a bed laid out, it was covered in sushi with 2 glass cups and what appeared to be a chilled bottle of wine. A large tree was near where the blanket sat providing the perfect place for the oddly large beanbag chair that leaned against it.

"Would you care for some sushi Haruhi?"Kaoru lead Haruhi over to the large blanket leaving the limo and Hikaru behind.

"Sure"Haruhi looked down at the spread of food behind her amazed. Every type of sushi that she could even think of was sitting before her as Kaoru gently unwrapped each one

"Would you like some more wine? Or water? I'm not trying to get you drunk"Kaoru removed both a large bottle of water and the wine form a cooler.

'I can be a gentlemen too Haruhi'Kaoru thought as he poured her a glass of the cold water and handed it to her. He started gently place sushi on her plate watching, as she seemed to be enjoying the scenery

"Here I'll help"Haruhi reached over to remove one of the covers from another rather large pack of sushi only to have Kaoru grab her hand

"Kaoru?"Haruhi looked at Kaoru as he placed her hand back on her lap

"Beautiful ladies shouldn't ever have to work, as long as your with me, your never have to lift a finger"Kaoru smiled sweetly as he undid the rest of the covers

"Kaoru you know I don't like being waited on"Haruhi signed taking the plate Kaoru had filled for her

"But I enjoy taking care of you"Kaoru just threw some sushis onto a plate and began to eat them not bothering to even be picky

'Kaorus acting so different.. he's doesn't have such a bad mouth without Hikaru around I guess'Haruhi thought as Kaoru moved to sit next to her. He pulled her back onto the giant beanbag chair and placed his arm around her waist. They ate in a comfortable silence until the last of the sushi was gone

"Haruhi"Kaoru placed the rest of the things back in the basket and then moved back over to Haruhi who sat there on the bean bag chair

"Hm?"Haruhi placed her glass of water on the ground and turned to Kaoru.

"If I ever do something you don't like, you can tell me to stop"Kaorus eyes met hers as he waited for her responds

"What are you talking about Kaoru?"Haruhi looked up at him confused. His hand rested on her cheek

"The first time I ever had you, I wasn't very conciderate, if I get that chance again and your willing I promise to treat you better, I just thought it'd make that clear"Kaoru felt the heat rush to his cheeks as Haruhi placed her hand against his cheek

"Thank you Kaoru"Haruhi whispered as she looked at him. Their eyes locked together in a strange twisted mix. Without even noticing it, she was moving closer to him as he leaned closer to her.

'Maybe.. Kaoru really isn't who I thought it was'Haruhi thought as she felt his lips touch hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they're eyes began to close both becoming lost in that moment. His hands slide down her body until wrapping around her waist.

'She kissed me! Yes! She does like me!'Kaoru mind was screaming with joy as he could feel Haruhi pushed back against him. He could feel the way she was massaging his lips with hers as he unconsciously laid her back against the beanbag chair. They stayed locked together as he crawled on top of her to keep them balanced.

"Ka-kaoru"Haruhi breaths were short as she tried to breath once he pulled away. She looked up at him to see that he was staring down at her with perhaps the sweetest smile on her face

"Haruhi, am I getting that chance? If not I can always wait"Kaoru leaned forward, his arm placed beside her head as he hovered over her. He placed a gently kiss on her forehead and nuzzled her neck staying away from the hickey that was still in place there

"I.. I don't know"Haruhi laid there staring up into the trees

'Kaoru being so different.. he's a lot cuter like this.. but I don't wan to.. I mean I shouldn't want to.."Haruhi thought as she could feel his gently laying kisses on her neck. He stopped above her collar and didn't dare go any lower

"Then I'll just cover you in kisses"Kaoru almost laughed at himself as he continued to gently kiss her

'I can't believe I'm being so sweet'Kaoru thought as he kissed her again only to suddenly find she had gripped the front of his shirt

"Did I do something wrong?"Kaorus eyes went wide as he looked down at haruhi a bit nervous that he really had done something wrong

"We..we can go slowly"Haruhi face with bright red as she looked up at Kaoru, a smirk suddenly spread across his lips as he looked down at her

_"**I'll be gentle" **_

**demand is 3 :P**


	25. Kaorus Date

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"I love you Haruhi"Kaoru whispered softly as he lowered himself to land a kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks were flushed red as she laid there trying to compose herself

"I like you Kaoru"Haruhis managed to get out her works as she could feel his lips sliding down her neck as his hands tugged against her shirt.

"Sit up for a moment"Kaoru gently tugged against her shirt as she sat up. He curled her t-shirt up over her hand and tossed it onto the ground not really bothering with where it ended up. He made quick work of giving her a kiss in hopes that she wouldn't suddenly try to stop him. Kaoru quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it on the side

"It's cold"Harhi shivered a bit as she felt the cold breeze hit her exposed skin. Kaoru looked at her goose bump covered skin and quickly took her into his arms making sure he still had enough room to continue undressing her

"Better?"Kaoru nuzzled her neck as his lands slipped down to the band of her unfashionable slip on pants and hooked inside them. Placing his lips on the opposite side of the hickey his brother had left, Kaoru began to suck on her skin gently making sure not to cause her even a single shock of pain as his hands quickly removed her pants and let them drop to her feet.

'His hands are a lot colder then Hikarus.. I guess that's just another thing that makes them different'Haruhi thought as she felt his cold fingers gliding over her back. Her hands pressed against his chest trying to feel her way around him.

"Ha-ru-hi, if you want my pants off you could simply say so"Kaoru snickered as he watched Haruhis attempting to feel her way around his body as if she had never seen him naked before. He reached forward and captured both her hands in his grip and held her still

"But not until I'm done undressing you, your really very tempting today"Kaoru grinned as he watched her cheeks flush pink with his comment. Being as gentle as he possible could with the hormones rushing through him, he gripped the clasp on the back of her bra and snapped it open before moving his hand down and quickly slipping her white cotton panties onto the floor

"I'm a bit nervous"Haruhis words shocked him as he looked down at her. He had never once thought of her to be the nervous type.

"Do I make you nervous?"Kaoru smirked feeling a bit proud of himself

"No being naked in public does"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him once she figured out he had thought that perhaps he had some over welling affect over her. Kaoru simply smiled at the way she reacted to him. He expected nothing less from the confident girl he had come to know in such a short time. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his earning the tiniest little sound of surprise

'She's such a challenge'Kaoru thought as he ran his hands along her skin. His fingers tips gliding over her tiny breast before running his thumb over her nipples trying to get a reaction out of her, he got his wish as she arched her back up to meet him as he muffed the tiny sounds she made beneath him.

"Am I doing good Haruhi?"Kaoru pulled away from her and took his first breath in what seemed like forever. Haruhi laid beneath him wiggling as one of his hands massaged her breast tenderly as the other was slowly creeping farther down.

"Y-yes"Haruhi gasped for breath as she tried to steady her heart beat. Her eyes trailed down his body and stopped at his pants that seemed to suddenly becoming extremely tight around him.

"Then I won't stop"Kaoru placed a light kiss on her neck before lowering his hand down and running his tongue gently over her nipple enjoying the way she moved under him

"Ah!"Haruhi let out a loud half moan half surprised yell as Kaorus teeth dragged along her nipple sending shock waves of pleasure through her body

"Your wet Ha-ru-hi"Kaoru groaned out her name as he gently ran his fingers against her core feeling that she was indeed a bit damp from his actions. All most instantly Kaoru stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them onto the blanket before hooking Haruhis legs around his neck.

"What are you doing?"Haruhi looked at him confused. Her butt was placed against his thighs as her ankles hooked behind his head

"I heard this position was more pleasurable for the girl"Kaoru rubbed her thigh as he positioned himself at her entrance earning a gasp of pleasure from her

"Did you hear that from Hikaru"Haruhi gripped the cloth of the beanbag chair preparing herself for the roughness she expected to come

"No I looked it up"Kaoru snickered at her comment as he quickly shoved his way into her causing her to jump a bit off the chair. He leaned forward lifting her almost off the chair as he pushed deeper into her enjoying the way her body felt around him

"Y-you actually op-opened a book"Haruhi smiled up at him attempting to keep a bit of humor to his very serious situation. Kaoru could only snicker as he began to plow into her. He wasn't the least bit gentle like he had promised. In fact the beanbag chair slowly began to let out beads at the rate he was plowing into her

"Ka-Kaoru!"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his back as she could feel him plowing her almost through the chair

'Okay not gentle! Not gentle at all!'Haruhi closed her eyes tightly as she dug her nails into his back attempting to get his attention long enough to make him slow down

"Haruhi your so.. so wonderfully tight'Kaoru kissed the top of her head as he gripped her hips holding her steady beneath him. He gripped her tightly until he felt himself finally reaching his limit… he pulled her closer to him and then suddenly felt a hand gripped his hair roughly pulling him back.. then a cold voice filled with anger spoke behind him…

_**"I'd appreciate if you don't finish inside her"**_

**Okay who do you want it to be? :P**


	26. Hikarus Heart Break

**Thank you for your comments :P I'm glad to say I've picked winner**

"Pull out of her now or I'll shove these voices down your throat my dear brother"Hikaru stood there dressed in a tux holding his brothers hair back with one had and a bouquet of red roses in the other

"Hikaru let go! Come on this isn't funny she was completely willing"Kaoru held his grip on Haruhi as he met his brothers burning eyes

"GET OUT OF HER NOW!"Hikaru had loosed his patients and pulled his brother completely back and out of Haruhi to the point where he laid on his back against the ground

"What the hell Hikaru!"Kaoru stood up rubbing the back of his head brushing the grass off

"Haruhi please get dressed we're leaving"Hikaru stood next to Haruhi staring down at the ground. He couldn't take seeing her like that.

"Okay"Haruhi stood up from the beanie quickly putting on her clothes as Kaoru and Hikaru glared at each other

"We're going"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hand once she was dressed and rushed her down the hill into the limo without so much as a look back at his brother.

'I've never seen Hikaru so angry before… He really was going to hurt Kaoru"Haruhi thought as she looked over to Hikaru who was sitting next to her with his face in his hands

"Here, I got these for you"Hikaru handed Haruhi the flowers still refusing to look at her

"Thank you, their really nice"Haruhi took the flowers from him and placed them into her lap. They rode in silence for awhile still unable to look at each other

"I brought a dress for you to change into"Hikaru blurted out as he pointed to the box that was sitting across from her

"Do you want me to change right now?"Haruhi took the box into her hands and looked over to him nervously. He finally sat up and looked over to her

'He looks so hurt..'Haruhi thought as she looked at Hikarus eyes, he looked like he was on the brink of tears

"Come here"Hikaru patted his lap and watched as she strangely listened and took a seat on his lap

"Did he trick you or were you willing?"Hikaru took the box from her hands and placed it to the side of him. He looked up at her and placed his hand against her cheek

"I was willing.."For some reason she felt a bit guilty saying that, she could see the hurt only grow in his eyes

"Do you love him Haruhi? Please tell me I still have a chance, I love you so much, your everything to me"Hikaru took her hands in his and stared up into her eyes.

"I like him, I wouldn't say I love him"Haruhi answered truthfully, she liked Kaoru enough but as for love she didn't think it went that far, Hikaru breathed a sign of relief and kissed her hand gently

"Get changed we're be there soon, I promise not to look"Hikaru handed Haruhi the box and then turned around to pick up his phone

"Hello? Hey it's me, I just picked her up and you wouldn't believe the position I found them in.."Hikarus voice was strained in an attempt to sound humorous as he spoke into the phone

"Yes right there in public, no he's still waiting there for the limo to get him"Hikaru looked over to Haruhi who was changing into the formal dress he had prepared for her and smirked

"Yeah whatever I'll drop her off there then, just don't try anything funny, see ya"Hikaru closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He watched as Haruhi walked back towards him in the lovely light blue dress he had prepared for her. It puffed out at her hips and bit just enough to give her some shape and with the amount of lace on the top she appeared not as flat

"Who was that?"Haruhi asked curiously as she took a seat next to him

"Kyoya, he's going to pick Kaoru up for me"Hikaru smirked at the thought of what the shadow king was going to do the moment he got there

"But Kyoyas still hurt isn't he, he shouldn't be beating people up right now"Haruhi watched as Hikarus eyes went a bit wide before narrowing to a very serious point

"Haruhi"Hikaru looked at her with a questioning look as the limo suddenly came to a stop

"We're here Master"The driver opened the limo door as Haruhi and Hikaru stepped out.

"Come on"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hand and rushed her into the hotel. He had pulled her up into the elevator and out into a restaurant that seemed to have been packed with people all dressed in formal attar

"Shall we dance"It wasn't really a question as it was a warning as he swiped her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist

"I don't know how to dance"Haruhi looked around them to see that all eyes had suddenly fallen on them as she tried to follow his steps. He pulled her close and kept his hand placed against her back

"Then just follow my lead"Hikaru snickered as he moved slower so she could keep up with him. Slow the dancers around them had begun to move onto the dance floor and dance along with them

"Takashi! Tama-chan! Kyo-chan look!"A tiny voice reached Hikarus ear as he turned to see the rest the hosts occupying a table near the back of the room. Even Kaoru sat there with a slight smirk on his face

'Dam those guys'Hikaru thought as he continued to dance with Haruhi hoping she wouldn't notice them

"Haruhi there's something I've been.. Haruhi?"Hikarus stopped as he noticed Haruhis eyes were no longer on him. He turned around to see each one of the hosts dancing near them. Tamaki held a women with long blonde hair close as he spun her, Honey swung back and forth with a short haired extremely cute girl, Mori danced arms length with a black haired beauty, Kyoya kept his hands on his dance partners back as he moved with her, and Kaoru made a girl with fire red hair pressed against him.

'Why is he dancing with that girl..'Haruhi thought

"Haruhi…"Hikarus voice caught her attention as she suddenly looked up at him

"Yes? I'm sorry was did I step on your feet?"Haruhi noticed that they had suddenly stopped dancing. Hikaru placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward. His forehead pressed against hers and he signed before saying the words he knew he had to know the answer to..

_**"Which one of them are you looking at?"**_

**and hikarus out :3**


	27. Honeys Lost Fight

**Is everyone here a KyoyaxHaruhi fan or something :P**

"Hm?"Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, his eyes covered in a blur of thin water. His hands shook slightly as he held her there

"Who are you looking at Haruhi, I need to know who I've lost you to"Hikarus voice was strained as he attempted to hold himself together

"I..I just wanted to know who's that girl was Tamaki is dancing with, she looks really pretty"The moment her words reached his ears the tears escaped from his eyes and slide down his cheek.

"Hikaru are you crying? What's wrong?"Haruhi touched his cheek as she felt the tears drip down onto her hand

"Nothing Haruhi, Nothing at all, come on"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hand and quickly dragged her over to through the crowd gaining the attention of all the hosts

"Hey Tono, mind if we switch?"Hikaru stood in front of Tamaki, he stared down at the ground unable to look up at him

"Hikaru what are you doing?"Haruhi tugged on Hikarus arm

"I don't see why not, princess if you wouldn't mind"Tamaki smiled at the girl in front of him as Hikaru took her hand and pushed Haruhi towards Tamaki

"Hikaru.."Haruhi stood there watching as Hikaru walked back into the crowd with the lovely lady on his arm

"Shall we dance Haruhi?"Tamaki bowed and extended his hand to her. She signed and took his hand as he quickly swept her away

"Did you have a good date with the twins?"Tamaki asked as he moved backwards involuntary gaining the attention of one host in particular

"Yeah, Kaoru and me had a nice time, but Hikaru seemed to be kind of unhappy"Haruhi signed thinking about how Hikaru had been acting all day, then again he did find them in a rather unpleasant position

"I see, well I hope you don't mind dancing with me, a father should always dance with his little girl"Tamaki smiled his princely smile as they started to sink deeper into the crowd

"Your not my father, I thought we already covered that"Haruhi gave him an annoyed look as he let his arm slip down to her waist pulling her closer to him

"I know, but it's still a lovely thought, that perhaps I could have you like this forever"Tamaki spoke smoothly as he stared down at her with a smile

"Your saying weird things senpai"Haruhi ignored his comment as they glided backwards, she suddenly caught the eyes of a very upset host, he seemed to be slowly getting closer to them

"I do love you Haruhi, and I'd wait a life time for you, after he's had his fun with you I'll still be here my sweet"Tamaki leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her forehead causing her to blush slightly

'Who in the world is he talking about'Haruhi thought as gave in and leaned against him once the music slowed

"You know Haruhi, I wouldn't mind just holding you like this tonight"Tamaki whispered softly into her ear as he let his arms wrap around her

"You say the strangest things senpai"Haruhi closed her eyes and gently leaned against his chest

"Tama-chan can I have a turn!"Honey tapped Tamakis arm as Haruhi opened her eyes to see Honey standing next to them

"Sure honey! Just return her when you're done"Tamaki handed Haruhi to Honey and stepped back

"Haru-chan lets dance!"Honey grabbed Haruhis hand and pulled her out onto the floor

"You're a good dancer Honey, I'm impressed"Haruhi commented as Honey lead her through the dance

"You are too Haruhi, and speaking of which, I see that I've lost already"Honey voice had lost it's light fluffily softens as he looked up at Haruhi. He kept his hand against her waist as he skillfully lead her forward

"What are you talking about Honey?"Haruhi asked a bit confused by his sudden bluntness

"I'm saying that I've pulled out of this tug of war the boys are having over you, but be careful with Tamaki, and even more careful with Kyoya"Honey warned as he looked over to see the two boys talking with Mori and Kaoru.

"What do you mean Honey, I don't follow"Haruhi gently spun as Honey twirled her around the floor

"I mean that those two are dangerous, they're not what they appear to be"Honey stopped the dance and lead her back to the host that stood together minus Hikaru

"Tama-chan I'm done!"Honey handed Haruhi back to Tamaki and walked over to Mori

"Would you care to dance again my lady?"Tamaki bowed and extended his hand

"Actually Tamaki I think it's my turn"Kyoya grabbed Haruhis hand before Tamaki could protest and dragged her out onto the floor

'Geeze these guys love to dance'Haruhi thought as she felt Kyoya quickly pull her towards him, his hand resting against her lower back as he held her hand

"I wouldn't say I like to dance, but with you it seems like a good learning experience"Kyoya said as if he had just read her mind

"How do you always know what I'm thinking? It's a little creepy"Haruhis eyes went wide as she stared up at him.

"Creepy now am I? You didn't seem to find me that creepy when you clung to me"Kyoya smirked down at Haruhi as he noticed the pinkness of her cheeks

"I wasn't clinging"Haruhi shot him an annoyed look as he swept her back, little by little they started to disappear from the other hosts view expect for one blonde haired host who kept close to them

"You know Haruhi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've fallen in love with me"Kyoya stopped dancing and looked down at her, her eyes were wide as she stared up at him in a state of shock

"I..I.."Haruhi opened her mouth attempting to find the right words to say in argument but found none

"Are you speechless? Perhaps you really do love me"Kyoya leaned forward to her eye level and grinned

'Lo..love! No way! Right?'Haruhi thought as she stood there still in complete shock

"Kyoya stop this, it isn't funny anymore"A voice called from behind Haruhi as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind

"Tamaki I was dancing with her, could you please be so kind as to release her"Kyoya glared at his blonde best friend who stood behind Haruhi

"Not until you agree to stop this, I really love her"Tamaki spoke with a harness in his voice

"How do you know I don't?"Kyoya gently kissed Haruhis cheek as she stood there in confusion

"Kyoya this isn't a game! I love her! You can't simply take her away like that just for fun!"Tamaki yelled as the music suddenly stopped, everyone's eyes were on them as Honey, Mori, Kaoru, and even Hikaru gathered around them

_**"Who said it was a game?"**_

**and honeys out :D**


	28. Regretful Words

**Wow 200 reviews :D I shall reward you with a long chappy :D**

"If we want to play that game then fine! Kyoya as your best friend I have no choice but to do the honorable thing!"Tamaki released Haruhi from his grip as the room went silent

"And what would that be? I don't suppose you could wait, I believe Haruhi and I were having a moment"Kyoya took Haruhis hand and tugged her towards him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her back holding her against his chest

'Have these two gone insane.. we're in public!'Haruhi gripped Kyoyas shirt and buried her face in it, attempting to hide from all the people who stood around them staring

"I challenge you to a fight to the death!"Tamaki being his over dramatic self reached over to the nearest table and picked up a spoon

"You intend to kill me with a spoon?"Kyoya gently stroked Haruhis hair as she remained still trying to disappear

"Tama-chan that's really weak"Honey commented watching Tamaki hold the small spoon like a sword

"Yeah"Mori added nodding in agreement

"Yeah Tono, even for you that's stupid"Kaoru

"Agreed, but if you wish to fight me with a spoon please go ahead"Kyoya reached over to the table behind him making sure to keep haruhi still as he pulled the chilled wine out from their bucket

"I apologize for whoever's wine this is, I'll have it replaced shortly" Kyoya gripped the neck of the wine bottle and gently bent down to kiss the top of Haruhis head, and with that a loud..

**CRASH**

Echoed through the room as wine spilled onto the floor along with bits of glass

"Let's go Tamaki"Kyoya pressed Haruhi closer to him as he held the broken wine bottle at his best friend

"You always were the cunning one"Tamaki admitted as he placed the spoon down and swiped up the knifes that laid on the table

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Stop this!"Honey warned as he stared at the two boys, both had finally reached their breaking point

"Haruhi go over to Mori"Kyoya patted Haruhis head as she suddenly looked up at him. Mori walked over and quickly retrieved Haruhi from the line of fire keeping her safely behind him

"Honey, Mori, shouldn't you two try to stop them?"Haruhi asked as she stood there behind Mori nervously

"If we stop them now then they'll just do this again in a few days"Honey looked over to Haruhi and gave her a reassuring smile

"Are you ready Kyoya? I won't hold back just because you're my best friend"Tamaki grinned with pride as he stared his best friend down

"I wouldn't expect anything less"Kyoya returned his best friends grin

"Haruhi come on lets go"Mori grabbed Haruhis hand leading her out of the restaurant quickly before she could see any blood shed

"Mori they're going to be okay right?"Haruhi questioned as Mori had pulled her into the nearest limo that soon began to move

"Mitsukuni wouldn't allow them to kill each other"Mori smiled down at Haruhi, he had always admired her concern for others.

"I guess your right"Haruhi signed leaning back against the soft black leather cushion

'He's right, Honey would never let anything go that far, I was worried for nothing'Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against something on her left

"Are you cold? And is that a bruise?"Mori looked down at Haruhi who was now leaning against his arm, as she tilted her head up he could see the two bluish marks on her neck

"Oh, no that was from the twins, they got a little rough"Haruhi signed suddenly remember how Hikaru and Kaoru really went at her today. She suddenly felt Mori shift as he draped his jacket around her shoulders keeping her covered up

"You wouldn't want your father seeing"Mori commented as Haruhi noticed that his jacket did cover her neck and some of her chin, she leaned against him again and slowly closed her eyes

"Mori?"Haruhi whispered softly as she could feel the exhaustion of today's events taking hold of her

"Yes Haruhi? Are you not feeling well?"Mori looked down to see that she had closed her eyes and was slowly slipping

"Your really nice Mori"Haruhi spoke softly as she suddenly could feel his hands cradled her into his lap, her head rested on his lap as he gently stroked her short brown hair

"Your nice too Haruhi"Mori smiled a genuinely happy smile as Haruhi sunk into her sleep

"I like you Mori, your really safe"Haruhi whispered softly as she finally let sleep over take her

"I like you too Haruhi, but much more then you think"Mori smiled softly looking down at the girl who he had also come to care for so deeply

-Restaurant—

"Are you two about done?"Hikaru and Kaoru stood between Kyoya and Tamaki both laid on the ground on their backs

"I'll put both of you down again so stop this!"Honey looked at his two friends as they both struggled to stand up

"He said fight to the death, I assumed that meant he wanted to be beaten to death"Kyoya stood up with the help of Kaoru as he straightened his clothes, truthfully the only injury he had was the small cut of his arm

"You cut my face! Kyoya how could you"Tamaki whined as he lead his cheek where blood was dripping out, Hikaru pulled him to his feet

"If you didn't want to get hurt then don't say stupid things"Kyoya walked over to his best friend and patted his blonde hair

"I was just trying to win Haruhi over with my bravery"Tamaki signed as he looked over to Honey only to see no Haruhi anywhere

"Where's Haruhi?"Tamaki looked over to Honey who was sitting at a random table ordering cake from a very distressed waiter

"Takashi is with her"Honey answered happily not feeling the least bit guilty

'He's better for her then you two anyway'Honey thought as he took his first bite of the cake in front of him

-Haruhi and Mori-

"Haruhi, Haruhi"Mori shook her slightly as he stood in front of her apartment door. He held her securely in his arms as he attempted to wake her

"Mm..What?"Haruhi mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes to see Mori looking down at her

"The door"Mori stated simply as Haruhi pulled out a key from her shoe and handed it to him. He wasted no time and getting the door open and carrying her inside. The door closed behind them silently as Haruhi had drifted back off to sleep

'She's very cute'Mori simply thought as he slipped his and Haruhis shoes off behind carrying her into her bedroom. He was careful as he laid her down on the bed making sure not to wake her

"Good night Haruhi"Mori kneeled at her bed side and gently kissed her cheek

"Mm..Mori.."Haruhi opened her eyes slowly as she felt his lips gently touch her cheek, she reached her hand out and touched his shirt

"You can stay for awhile, I'd like some company"Haruhi mumbled softly as she felt him take place her hand back down. He moved through out the door and pulled up a chair near her bed side

"I'll stay until you fall asleep"Mori smiled in the dark at the girl who lay before him

"Thank you Mori, your really so.. nice.. to.. me"Haruhi whispered softly as she closed her eyes feeling safe knowing Mori would be sitting there watching her for awhile

"It's all out of love"Mori mumbled to himself, about half an hour had passed before Mori exited her home and left to his limo

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

'I suppose she's already in bed'Kyoya thought as he stood outside her door. Without a second thought he had slipped his key into the door and locked it behind him. The house was dark and clearly Ranak hadn't been home yet because there was no mess in the kitchen from when he heated up the left overs Haruhi always left him. Kyoya slipped his shoes off and entered through the open door where Haruhi was sleeping. The chair Mori was sitting on still in front of her bed

"I see Mori did stay"Kyoya tapped his fingers against the wooden chair and took a seat

'It wasn't a very good decision to come so late, I can always apologize tomorrow"Kyoya thought as he sat there for a moment looking down at the clearly exhausted girl.

"Good bye Haruhi, I'll be here tomorrow so sleep well"Kyoya whispered as he gently kissed her forehead only to feel her start to stir

"Mm..Mori.. are you still here?"Haruhi mumbled as kept her eyes closed as rolled over onto her back.

'Interesting, so she was aware he was going to stay for awhile'Kyoya thought as he sat back down in the chair and waited for her to keep talking

"Mori.. you can sleep here.. with me.. I don't mind.. I trust you.. you're a great friend"Haruhi mumbled softly as she scooted back against the wall and attempted to stay awake for a bit longer

'Inviting Mori into her bed? Perhaps Haruhi really is foolish'Kyoya sat there for a moment before standing up, he pushed the chair back to her desk and approached her bed. He crawled into bed next to her and laid beside her waiting for her next move

"Good night Mori"Haruhi mumbled as she tossed some blanket over the person who she presumed was Mori and relaxed into the bed

"Haruhi"Kyoya wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her under him. He placed his lips against her ear and grazed his teeth against it. His grabbed her hands as she began to suddenly move and held them together

'Holy crap! What the hell is happening!'Haruhi thought as she suddenly felt a trail of kisses leaning down her chin and a hand roughly gripping the dress she was still wearing. Kyoya quickly hiked up her dress above her waist placed himself between her leg. Haruhi opened her eyes and was about to let out a scream when his hand covered her mouth

"Never invite a man into your bed ever again"Kyoya stared down at her, he was angry and truthfully a little hurt by how she would have offered her bed to Mori

"Kyoya what the hell!"Haruhi looked up at him angrily as he removed his hand but remained in that position

"You left yourself defenseless and offered you bed to another man"Kyoya held her hand down; he was starting to lose his composure and that was a dangerous thing

"Who are you to say who I offer my bed to!"Haruhi glared at him

'He has no right to boss me around! I can sleep with who ever I want! Okay that sounded kind of bad..'Haruhi thought as she noticed that Kyoya was staring to get a bit angrier then he normally was.

"I'm Kyoya Otoori and I love you! I have every dam right to say who you sleep with!"And that was it he had completely snapped, all the lessons on manors and being proper flew out the window

"And I'm Haruhi Fujioka! You don't own me! Now get off!"Haruhi fired back suddenly realizing that he had passed his breaking point and there was no going back now

"Why should I! I have as much right to you as the other hosts!"Kyoya gripped her wrists a bit more rightly keeping her still

"I invited Mori to my bed not you!"Haruhi had lost it, she was talking without thinking, not even considering the words that came out of her mouth anymore

"Do you love him or something!"Kyoya clenched his teeth together suddenly regretting having asked because he knew that right now, the only think Haruhi would say, would be the thing that he couldn't take hearing. Haruhi heart was on fire, she spoke without thinking and then suddenly the words she wish she hadn't said escaped her lips…

_**"MORE THEN YOU!"**_

**Kyoya isn't out yet :P**


	29. First Love

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"I see"Kyoya quickly released her hands and sat up"He pulled himself away from her and leaned against her wall

'I'm such an idiot'Kyoya removed his glasses and placed his hands over his eyes unable to even think of looking at her

"Kyoya.. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"Haruhi stared at him as she slowly pulled herself up, she had never before seen him look so defeated and hurt. She crawled over to him and placed her hand on his hand gently petting his raven colored hair

"I apologize for my actions, good night Haruhi"Kyoya quickly pulled away from her touch and removed himself from her bed. Slipping his glasses on he didn't look back at her.

"Kyoya wait!"Haruhi in her impulsive movement jumped off her bed and through herself at him. She fell against his back and gripped the back of his shirt as if her very life depended on it

"What is it?"Kyoya voice cracked a bit as he stared at the door refusing to direct his attention anywhere else

"Don't go yet"Haruhi tugged against his shirt trying to get him to turn around and face her but he didn't budge

"Why?"Kyoya simply stood there, he wasn't moving forward but he didn't move back ward like she wanted. He was just standing there unable to fully register the feelings running through him, rejection wasn't something common to him.

"I..I don't know.. just don't go yet"Haruhi released his shirt and tugged his arm roughly getting him to turn slightly and look at her, the moment she looked up at him she instantly wished she hadn't

"Kyoya.. are you.. you are.."Haruhi reached her hand up and touched his cheek, she would feel the water gliding down her hand as she stared up at him. His coal black eyes had been filled with tears that he had no experience in having

"Let go"Kyoya pulled his arm back from her but remained steady as her hand gently left his face. It was true he was crying, but he never had before so holding back wasn't something he could control

"I'm sorry"Haruhi whispered as she wrapped her arms around his back, she couldn't begin to apologize for the heartbreak she could clearly see was in his eyes

"It's fine, I knew it wouldn't work out"Kyoya signed and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He closed his eyes and let the rest of his tears fall onto her hair

"Kyoya I think your were right"Haruhi mumbled softly as she felt his tears drip onto her hair.

'He's always right, such a bastard'Haruhi thought to herself as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest

"If I humor you then will you let me go? I think I've been shamed enough for one night"Kyoya rested his head against hers and let a slight smile creep onto his lips

"If you stay I'll tell you in the moring"Haruhi mumbled still attempting to work up her nerve, she stayed there frozen still as she only tightened her arms around him

"Are you looking for one last night of fun before I leave your life forever? I'm not going to disappear, I still need to collect your debt"Kyoya spoke with a bit of humor in his voice, it was true he would leave her alone after she let him leave but that doesn't mean he wouldn't still collect the money she owned

"I'm not worried about you leaving, now come on I want to lay down"Haruhi pulled away from him slightly and smiled up at him. She felt a bit relieved that he was being humorous with her.

"Offering your bed to me?"Kyoya grinned down at the girl as she lead him back to her bed

'I better savor these moments'Kyoya thought to himself as he crawled into bed with her, he placed his glasses on her bed side and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close to her

"Goodnight Kyoya"Haruhi mumbled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and curled herself against him

"You can call me Senpai after tonight"Kyoya gently kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, he could feel his heart slowly breaking as he spoke to her

"I'll stick to Kyoya"Haruhi voice hardened a bit

'He isn't following is he? I thought Otooris were supposed to be smart'Haruhi thought in annoyance as she suddenly pulled away from him. He opened his eyes from the sudden movement only to see Haruhi staring at him looking very annoyed

"Your really stupid"Haruhi glared at him suddenly feeling like Tamaki was smarter then him. Kyoya eyes went wide as he thought about what she just said

"Excuse me?"Kyoya glared back at her, he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed by her insult

"You. Are. Stupid."Haruhi said slower this time being amused with the amount of anger he was slowly forming

"You are one to talk commoner"Kyoya scoffed as he saw she began to look rather amused with his anger

"At least I'm a smart commoner, you're an Otoori, the all mighty Otoori family who's supposed to be nothing less then genius"Haruhi almost burst out in laughter as she spoke. Kyoya looked at her annoyed as he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer

"Go to sleep before I leave"Kyoya warned as he decided to ignore her comments and just enjoy sleeping with her

"Not until you admit your stupid"Haruhi spoke in her normal tone suddenly feeling like pushing him a bit further just for a little bit of fun

"I am no where close to stupid now go to sleep"Kyoya argued as he loosened his grip on her and looked her in the eye. Haruhi stared at him for a moment and blushed when he pressed his head to hers, a smile crept across his lips

"I can't stay bad at you"Kyoya whispered surprising even himself with the level of kindness he was showing. He closed his eyes and relaxed deciding to fall asleep like that. Haruhi cheeks turned a light pink as she lay there with him for a moment. Her heart beat faster then it ever had before as she leaned forward and in her sudden moment of impulse pressed her lips against his. She tightened her arms around his neck and closed her eyes praying to god that she was doing this right

'Am I already asleep?'Kyoya thought as he opened his eyes to see Haruhi latched onto him. She tangled her fingers in his raven colored hair and pulled him closer as he closed his eyes and returned the favor. A passionate kiss filled with an uncovered desire took over as Haruhi gently pulled away from him

"Is this your way of asking for break up sex?"Kyoya smirked down at as he noticed how tangled up they had gotten. She was still laying next to him with her legs twisted around his waist and her hands tugging against his shirt. Kyoya had his hands placed against her lower back and the front of dress that seemed to be wrinkled beyond repair.

"It's me asking you for getting together sex"Haruhi let out a slight little laugh at her comment. She tightened her legs around his hips and almost grinned when she saw how he shivered a bit a pushed back against her

"Excuse me?"Kyoya asked not understanding her meaning and a bit lost with the way she was treating him

_**"I love you"**_

**Lets just see how long this lasts :P Tamaki did say he'd be waiting :3**


	30. Kaorus Decision

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

'Love? Haruhi loves me? So I was correct! Yes! Why is she just staring at me? Oh yes, I haven't said anything yet'Kyoya thought as he stared down at the beautiful brown-eyed girl below him. Her eyes were wide and unsure as she shifted uncomfortable under him.

"Well Haruhi, your be happy to know I love you too"Kyoya smirked down at the girl who was clearly becoming annoyed with the embarrassment he was putting her through

"I already know that, just go to sleep moron"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him as he tightened his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him

"Moron? Is that any way to talk to the man you love?"Kyoya grinned happily teasing her. He gently kissed her cheek and rolled onto his side bringing her with him.

"I'm seriously considering taking that back"Haruhi mumbled as she rested her head against his chest. There they laid under her covers simply enjoying each other's company

"Goodnight Haruhi, I love you; perhaps tomorrow I'll take you to your future home"Kyoya placed his head on top of hers, burying his nose in her soft brown hair

"What?"Haruhi yawned slightly unable to even think about staying awake

"Goodnight"Kyoya ended their conversation as he figured that sleep would be the best thing for her not now. Glancing over at the clock he noticed the time and knew Ranka would be returning home the next morning bright and early

'Perhaps being a bit impulsive couldn't hurt'Kyoya thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed deciding to spend the night no matter what the consequence may be in the morning

-Hiitachi mansion—

"So she rejected you huh?"Kaoru looked down at his bed to see Hikaru had crawled in and was holding his hand

"She picked Tamaki over me"Hikaru mumbled softly gripping his brothers hand

"Your so childish sometimes Hikaru"Kaoru curled up next to his brother giving him a tight embrace

"I love her Kaoru, I hate that she doesn't want me"Hikaru whined as he rested his head against his brothers shoulder

"It's alright Hikaru, she'll always be our toy"Kaoru smiled at his brother who seemed to be on the break of tears

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't go after her again"Kaoru leaned forward and pressed his head against his brothers

"What? I thought you loved her"Hikaru looked at his brother confused

"I do, but I love you more Hikaru, you're my brother, I can't hurt you"Kaoru confessed, he did love Haruhi deeply, but his brother meant so much more

"Kaoru"Hikaru whispered, he truthfully felt terrible for taking his brother away from her

"She'll still be our little sex toy, don't worry Hikaru, we're always have her in some way"Kaoru assured his brother

-That morning, Fujioka residence—

"Mm.."Haruhi let out a tiny groan as she felt the morning sun shining down on her face. She slowly cracked her eyes open to see a mess of raven colored hair in her face

'What the.. Oh he's still asleep'Haruhi thought sheepishly as she attempted to sit up only to find she was completely locked in his arms

"Kyoya.. Kyoya wake up"Haruhi whispered softly, she was a bit nervous about waking him. She had once over heard Tamaki explaining that Kyoya had a terrible issue with mornings and was clearly scary.

"Kyoya… Kyoya get up now"Haruhi speaking in her normal tone was gently shaking him only to find that his arms had tightened around her waist

"No.."Kyoya voice was rough and annoyed sounding as he pulled Haruhi closer to him.

"Come on get up, I need to get out of bed before my dad gets home"Haruhi complanded as she attempted once again to pull out of his grasp. He looked up at her slightly annoyed as gently kissed her forehead before laying back down and holding her against him

"No"And with that he simply went back to sleep

"Agh"Haruhi laid back against her bed trapped with in his arms as she stared at the clock

'Great I've got 5 minutes till dad gets home'Haruhi thought in annoyance as she stared down at Kyoya. Signing she closed her eyes again and rested against him deciding to enjoy the time they had

"Haruhi! I'm home my dear!"A loud voice echoed followed by the sound of tumbling. A chill ran up Haruhis spine as she suddenly heard her fathers voice echoing through the apartment.

"Oh my am I hungry, curry my favorite!"Ranka dropped his bag at the door and pulled out the left over curry Haruhi had prepared for him. Quickly throwing it into the microwave he walked towards Haruhis room preparing to wake her

"I suppose I should wake her.. then again it is a Sunday.. mm perhaps I'll eat first.. yes yes I'll eat first"Ranka mumbled to himself as he approached Haruhis door and grasped the door knob

**Ding**

"Oh my food"Ranka released the knob and ran towards the kitchen to eat his breakfast

-Souh Second Mansion—

"Tama-chan are you alright?"Honey asked as he stepped into Tamakis room accompanied by Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru. There Tamaki sat on his bed looking rather serious holding a remote in his hands

"Close the door"Tamaki ordered as the maid jumped slightly closing the door quickly and exiting

"Geeze Tono what's up with you today?"Hikaru commented noticing how oddly serious he was being

"Shut up Hikaru I don't have time for your comments, now everyone pull up a chair we need to discuss a certain matter"Tamaki pointed to the 4 chairs placed in front of his bed. They all took their seats and looked up at him

"Hey where's Kyoya?"Kaoru asked noticing how there was only 4 chairs and Tamaki was sitting on the bed.

"Currently, he's enjoying the company of our lovely host princess"Tamaki quickly clicked his remote to reveal none other then live feed from Haruhis bed room

"EH!"The twins stared at the screen in disbelief

"It seems our princess has fallen for the shadow king, not something I really prefer"Tamaki tapped his fingers against the remote as he watched the scene before him unfolding

"Fallen? As in, in love!"Kaoru asked in pure disbelief

"Yes it appears so but.. you know love is a fickle thing"

-Fujioka residence—

"Mm.. that was lovely"Ranka placed the dishes into the sink and quickly hopped over to his daughters bed room, reaching forward he turned the knob and swung the door open only to hear the only to see a fathers worst night mare...

there in his daughter bed...

was a boy fast asleep...

holding his daughter tightly like only a lover would do...

'…'Rankas mind was a complete blank as he watched his daughter suddenly turn to look at him, she didn't look the least bit surprised or scared only content. It was then he uttered the only thing he could have possible thought of at that time

_**"Did you use protection?"**_

**Kaoru is out! Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya are still in!**


	31. Truth

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"No"Haruhi stared at her father who seemed to be getting slowly closer to her bed by the moment

'We didn't even do anything'Haruhi thought as she suddenly could feel her fathers hand on her arm

"Who this is?"Ranka asked his daughter politely as he tried to force a smile to creep onto his face

'I'm going to kill his guy! I know first I'll drag him out of here then _accidentally_ push him over the railing! Then as I go to try help him to the hospital I'll _accidentally_ hit him with the car... Yes.. _Accidentally_'Ranka thought to himself as he waited for his daughters responds

"Huh? Dad it's Kyoya, he just doesn't have his glasses on"Haruhi gave her father an annoyed look

'Him and Tamaki are so much alike'Haruhi thought as she suddenly felt her father release her arm and stand up straight

"Meet me in the living room when you both get up"And with that he turned an left with a scowl on his face

'Yes! Oh yes! My little Haruhi!'Ranka thought as he jumped into the air once he had closed his daughter's bedroom

"Kyoya..Kyoya wake up, my dad wants to see us"Haruhi gently started to shake him again but this time he must have really been listening because he immediately let her go and sat up

"When did he get home?"Kyoya ran his fingers through his messy raven colored hair and picked his glasses off her nightstand

"Not too long ago, but he didn't seem too happy with us"Haruhi climbed out of bed and brushed down her dress that she was still wearing from the previous night. Kyoya followed after her and straightened his now wrinkled clothes. They both walked out quickly into the living room to see Ranka sitting down waiting for them.

"Take a seat you two"Ranka gestured to the opposite side of the table as Haruhi and a very inwardly nervous Kyoya took a seat

'This could go one of two ways, he could forbid her to see me or he could be thrilled and force her to stay with me, but knowing Ranka who's a lot like Tamaki…. There is going to be a third possible option'Kyoya thought as he sat there, he had never truly been so worried

"I see that you two have decided to take your relation to a very.. mature level. I assume that there will be responsible taken for this?"Ranka looked over to Kyoya who looked like he was about to die from a heart attack

"Of course"Kyoya answered feeling the pressure

"Dad what are you talking about?"Haruhi looked at her father who was currently staring Kyoya down attempting to break him

"Haruhi, remember the little talk we had before you entered high school? About the birds and the bees? You and Kyoya seem to have taken the step to actually do that so I only thought.."Ranka began but was cut off by Haruhi

"But then I all the hosts would have to take responsibility, minus Honey and Mori"Haruhi explained to her father suddenly seeing the confusion and shock in his face. She turned to Kyoya was seem to be going into some type of server panic attack

"Haruhi, you don't mean.. you.. and.. WITH ALL OF THEM! DIDN'T I RAISE YOU BETTER! WHAT KIND OF CLUB IS THIS!"Ranka slammed his fists down on the table suddenly realizing what his daughter meant

"It's a host club dad, I just slept with some of the members to pay off the debt I owned, Kyoya included"Haruhi pointed to Kyoya who was now wishing he was with his father, any where but here

"I.. I think I need to lay down for a little while.. did you all at least use protection?"Ranka placed his head down on the table and slowly began to weep

"Not that I can remember"Haruhi answered truthfully, she actually didn't think about it till now

"Ranka, I'm deeply sorry for this unfortunate event, but Haruhi will not be doing such things anymore"Kyoya finally finding the ability to speak gently took Haruhis hand in his and kissed her cheek

"I'll pay off the rest of her debt in full so she won't be… having fun with the other hosts"Kyoya tried the best he could to put it in nice words

"Huh? But I want to pay it off"Haruhi looked over at Kyoya a bit confused as her father suddenly raised his head

"Excuse me?"Kyoya and Ranka both said looking at Haruhi like she was insane

"I want to pay off the rest of my debt, it couldn't hurt anything"Haruhi explained as if her having sex with all the hosts was nothing

"You want to continue sleeping with all the hosts?"Kyoya voice was low and rough, he was angry, he had never been so angry

"If that's what it takes to pay off my debt, besides it's just sex"Haruhi stated as Kyoya gripped her hand a bit tighter

"Just.. sex.. Oh Haruhi! You're breaking your poor daddys heart!"Ranka reached over and tugged on Haruhis arm

"I thought you loved me Haruhi, why would you even think about doing such a thing with anyone but me"Kyoyas eyes had gone cold, as he stared at her. The anger in his voice did not go unnoticed by her as she suddenly felt a bit nervous

"Because sex is just sex, and I want to pay it off myself, I don't want you to do it for me, besides its not like we're going out yet"Haruhi spoke with a bit of a shaky voice

"So you don't want anyone to know you love me? I'm sorry but I take offence to that"Kyoya clenched his teeth together trying his hardest to remain in a possible nonviolent state

"I didn't say that, I'll be more then happy to tell the other hosts, and if they don't want to pay me for sex anymore then I'll just stick to hosting till it's all paid off"Haruhi explained as she noticed her father who slowly digressing

"Then I'll pay off everything you've got right now for a kiss"Kyoya tugged her pulling her into his lap clearly forgetting Ranka was in the room

"No, the rate you test till go, now are we going on that date or what? I'd like to make 20,000"Haruhi pushed his glasses up from him and got off his lap going off to her room

"That girl.. she's going to be the death of me"Kyoya covered his eyes with his hand attempting to try to control the amount of rage flowing through him

"Kyoya"Kyoyas head shot up to see Ranka had returned to normal and was now sitting in front of him

"I apologize for all this Ranka, it must be a lot for you to handle"Kyoya apologized sincerity feeling sorry for the man

"There's nothing either of us can do about it, Haruhi will do what she wants as long as she feels it's right. But would you please… make sure she stays safe, I don't want to be a grandpa yet"Ranka looked over to Kyoya, he's eyes filled with worry for his daughter who has stopped being his little girl

"If it came to that I'd handle the situation"Kyoya answered realizing the worry he must have for his daughter being a single mother

"But Haruhi would never go through with an abortion! She's far to strong for it"Ranka signed knowing that his daughters morals would not be bent no matter the consequence

"Abortion? No I was thinking more off in the marriage department"Kyoya explained noticing how Rankas eyes perked up at the sound of marriage

"But I don't want her to end up with the Souh boy! He's nothing but a moron!"Ranka suddenly thought about the possibility of Tamaki marrying Haruhi

_**"If the baby was not mine, I'd still raise it as my own"**_

**and so the truth came out :P**


	32. Moris Question

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"I don't see why I have to come here"Haruhi said as she wiggled around on the black leather couch. She looked around Kyoyas room feeling just slightly uncomfortable, it had been 5 minutes since they'd been there and already the staff had come to visit them 8 times

"I don't see why you have to sleep with the other hosts"Kyoya commented still annoyed with her rejection for him to pay off her debt. He leaned back next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder

"If your not going to let that go I'm leaving"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him

"Actually you can't leave in about 2 minutes and 48 seconds a maid will come in here requesting us to enter my fathers office"Kyoya pointed at the door feeling very sure of him

"How can you be that exact?"Haruhi questioned before mentally slapping herself

"Nevermind"She added, he was an Otoori, and of course he knew

"Would you like to bet that I'm wrong?"Kyoya asked suddenly feeling the urge to turn his anger into something enjoyable

"No thanks, knowing you I'd lose"Haruhi signed not really in the mood to lose to him

"Good choice"Kyoya pointed towards the door and nonetheless a maid came in

"Master Kyoya, your father would like to see you and in his main office immediately" Kyoya grabbed Haruhis hand and instantly rushed out of the room past the stunned maid

-Souh second Mansion—

"Boss you really should relax"Hikaru watched as Tamaki paced the door

"Tama-chan you're making me dizzy!"Honey whined as he leaned back against his chair. There in Tamakis bedroom sat Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey

"Tono if you're not going to say anything we're going"Kaoru leaned against his brothers arm watching as Tamaki suddenly stopped pacing

"Gentlemen! We have a new mission!"Tamaki announced walking up to Hikaru and Kaoru, he patted both of their heads with a large grin

"A mission? What is it Tama-chan?"Honey asked confused as to why Tamaki was suddenly so excited

"It'll be to kind of a game! One that will surely put an end to this incestuous nightmare"Tamaki looked over to the twins who already seemed to be planning something

"You mean a get Haruhi game?"The twins said in perfect unison

"Yes!"Tamaki smiled at the twins who only looked at each other confused

"Boss we're both already pulled out of the game, she doesn't want either of us"Kaoru explained wrapping his arm around his brother

"Not romantically but physically you both still have a shot"Tamaki grinned at the twins who seemed a bit taken back

"What are you saying Tono?"Hikaru questioned

"I'm saying, Kyoya will only be able to tolerate us being around her so long, the winner is whoever can get Kyoya to lose his patients first!"Tamaki walked around to his bed and pointed to the picture of Kyoya he had on the east wall

"Why is there a picture of Kyoya in your room?"Hikaru asked

"Yeah that's a little creepy boss"Kaoru commented

"I have pictures of all of you!"Tamaki pointed to the pictures around his room of the host club

"Still that's kind of weird"The twins said in perfect unison as they exchanged a shrug

"Tama-chan what's the point of this game?"Honey eyed the other hosts

"To get back at Mommy for stealing away Daddys little girl"Tamaki pouted

"Well, we're game for it"The twins nodded together

"I'll play too! And I'll be sure to tell mori!"Honey smiled happily at the rest of the hosts

"Hey Honey where is Mori anyway?"Hikaru asked noticing how weird it was to see Honey without Mori

"Oh he's practicing something very important"Honey smiled at them as if that didn't sound suspicious

-Otoori Mansion—

"Have I made myself clear"His voice was cold and demanding as the glare from his glasses hide his eyes Haruhi and Kyoya both stood up

"Yes father, thank you for your time, come Haruhi"Kyoya quickly laced his fingers in her and rushed her out the door before she could say goodbye

"I apologize if he intimidated you"Kyoya began to lead her back down the halls ways leading to his room. Kyoya looked over to her but she seemed completely unaffected by his fathers actions

"He's a lot like you, just older and scarier"Haruhi commented after thinking about how much alike they both act

"I'll take that as a compliment; I'm very happy he seems to have accept you as a potential Otoori"Kyoya let a smile creep onto his lips at the thought of him having Haruhi as an Otoori in the future

"Accepted? All he said was that he didn't want us having sex in his house"Haruhi scowled at the memory of how terrible that sounded

"Yes, but he said nothing about us dating; meaning he's accepted it"Kyoya explained to Haruhi who was unfamiliar with the actions and way of speaking his father used

"All of you are clearly insane"Haruhi signed as Kyoya lead her back into his room and closed the door. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch that had been covered in pillows while they were gone. She took her seat and watched as he carefully placed a disk into the dvd player before coming to sit with her

"I thought a movie would be the most appropriate, we're most likely going to be interrupted a lot"Kyoya looked over at the door that he knew would be opening and closing a lot. He leaned against the arm rest and placed his legs up on the couch

"Come here Haruhi"Kyoya watched as she crawled over to him and leaned back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist

"I wonder what the host club will say"Haruhi signed as she hear the music of the opening begin to play. Kyoya lowered his head placing it on her shoulder

"They'll be upset, but with the way you've set things up; I'm assuming their be fine"Kyoya tugged down the collar of the high turtle neck she was wearing and tracing the two large hickeys on her neck

"Perhaps you should ask them not to leave any more of these on you"Kyoya wasn't asking her he was telling her, it wasn't even a suggestion the way he put it

"It's not really up to me, they do what they want"Haruhi argued knowing that when it came to the twins they did what they please

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Haruhi is that the cell phone from Hikaru and Kaoru?"Kyoya questioned as he heard a loud ringing come from the pocket of her knee length skirt

"It can wait"Haruhi just waited till the ringing stopped and let it go to voice mail. Kyoya just let it pass and kissed her ear making her shiver a bit

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

"Obviously it can't wait"Kyoya reached down and slipped his hand into her pocket pulling the phone out and flipping it open in annoyance. He pressed the speaker button and held it to her

"Hello?"Haruhi asked looking up at Kyoya

'Why did he put it on speaker? Does this man not know what privacy it'Haruhi thought as she noticed the he was listening intensely to the point he had paused the movie

"It's Takashi; am I interrupting?"Mori asked his voice was a bit shaky over the phone

"Oh hi Mori.. and I guess not"Haruhi could feel Kyoyas arm tighten around her as he held the phone in his other hand

"I have something to ask you"Mori

"Go ahead"Haruhi watched as Kyoya finger was pressing down on the phone cover getting ready to close it

'What is he doing?'Haruhi thought as she could see the worry start to form in Kyoyas eyes

_**"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"**_

**and the plot thickens :P demand is 3 :P**


	33. Rough Housing

**This is about to get interesting :P**

'Me.. and mori? That's so.. I mean wow'Haruhi thought as she stared down at the phone

"Girlfriend? Mori I'd really like to but.."Haruhi suddenly felt Kyoyas hand clasp around her mouth as she only sat there shocked

"Hello Mori? I'm sorry but Haruhi is currently unable to talk right now goodbye"He spoke completely composed before snapping her phone shut and removing his hand from her mouth. Pulling himself away from her he toyed with her cell phone that sat in his hands

"Kyoya?"Haruhi slowly sat up watching Kyoya play with her phone. They sat there in silence before Kyoya finally stood up and walked towards his window. He glanced out the window and then slowly walked back to Haruhi and sat down

"Kyoya are you okay?"Haruhi moved her hand up to touched his shoulder but was taken back but the sound loud

**Crash**

When her cell phone hit the wall across from them

"I'll get you a new one"Kyoya didn't look at her he only stood up and opened the door before closing it behind him

"He must be really mad.. I liked that phone too"Haruhi signed as she walked off and picked up the remains of her now destroyed phone. Walking towards the door she wondered if maybe she should go after him

**Creak.. Crash..Bang..**

"Kyoya what in the hell are you doing!"

"Young Master please!"

"Have you gone insane!"

"No that was imported!"

"I guess it was a good thing I didn't"Haruhi whispered as she could clearly hear the sound of wood and glass falling to the floor. Until all was silent and Kyoya returned the room as if nothing had happened

"What did you destroy?"Haruhi asked as she watched him slowly approach her. He kneeled in front of her and swooped her up into his arms bridal style

"Just some useless objects"Kyoya answered her coldly. Carrying her towards his door he didn't waste time opening it, only kicked it open and began to walk out

"That's what you call useless objects.."Haruhi whispered as they passed the hall way that was covered by servants attempting to clean the floor; 3 broken vases, 5 tables, 6 paintings, and a full sized glass etched mirror now laid in shambles on the floor.

"Anything but you is a useless object"Kyoya answered as he carried her down the stairs. The servants rushed to open the doors for him not wanting to be the next thing broken and the limo driver stood outside shaking as he held the door

"You know where to take us correct?"Kyoya gently placed Haruhi in the limo before turning to the driver who only nodded furiously before closing the door after him

"Were are we going?"Haruhi questioned noticing how quickly the driver began to take off. Kyoya pulled her closer to him and up into his lap before wrapping his arms around her waist

"You're spending the night with me, that's all you need to know"He pulled her closer to him and gently stroked her short brown hair

"We have school tomorrow you know"Haruhi reminded him as she closed her eyes knowing there was really no stopping him

"We'll be there"Kyoya gently started to leave butterfly kisses along her forehead and cheek before finally reaching her lips and without even a momentary pause he roughly pressed his lips against hers and shifted her to lay back down against the cushion

"Kyo-Kyoya! What are you doing stop it! We're in the car!"Haruhi argued as he finally pulled away from her. Their breath came out in rapid pulses before both of them cound finally breath properly.

"I don't care"Kyoya simply stated as he leaned forward and grazed his teeth along her neck down to her collarbone. Haruhi shivered as she could feel him being a lot different then she was used to. Then again she did only have him once.

"Kyo-ya s-stop!"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his raven black hair. Kyoya gripped the front of her overly frilly top that Ranka had picked out for her and began to tug at the lace before deciding to slip his hands under her shirt. His fingers glided against her smooth skin as he gently started to suck on her neck above her collarbone.

"No"He didn't waste his words as he could feel her slowly becoming overwhelmed by the heat her body was giving off.

'What's gotten into him, he's acting so..what's the word..different..no..demanding..no..dominating'Haruhi thought as she felt his hands ripping the fabric of her apparently poorly sown bra into shards under her shirt. If she could speak she would have yelled at him but he had placed his lips back on hers and didn't seem to have any intention of letting her breath anytime soon.

"Driver, I want that lobby cleared with the elevator and our room door open understood"Kyoya picked up the car phone and then slammed it back down not brothering to even wait for a responds. He squeezed Haruhis small breast under her shirt as she laid there under him wiggling around like he was poking at her

"Kyo-YA! What are y0U doing!"Haruhi yelped as he would roughly pinch her at her tiny nipples with a smirk spread across his lips.

"Ripping your shirt" Kyoya smirked as he torn open the front of her shirt not bothering to even think about someone seeing them at this point

-Hiitachi mansion—

"So she turned him down?"Hikaru asked as they watched Honey senpai pull in a very depressed looking Mori.

"No no! Kyo-chan hung up on him for her"Honey explained as he sat Mori down on a near by chair as if he were a doll. Honey took a seat next to him and watched at the twins exchanged a glance

"So they're still together right now?"Kaoru asked feeling a bit uneasy

"Mhm! Haru-chan and Kyo-chan must be"Honey nodded as he placed Usa-chan and Moris lap

"Maybe we should call the boss, this sounds like it getting intense"Hikaru suggested looking over to Kaoru who had already taken his phone out

"I have a better idea"Honey smiled at them both with an uneasy smile

-With Kyoya and Haruhi—  
>The driver opened the door and stepped aside as Kyoya swooped Haruhi up and rushed her out.<p>

"Welcome"The staff bowed as Kyoya paid no attention to them and rushed into the waiting elevator before slamming Haruhi back against the wall of the elevator and in a heated moment took her lips with his once again before pulling away to look down at her

"Kyoya! What the hell!"Haruhi yelled once she had finally gotten a moment to breath when the elevator door opened and he placed her legs around his waist

"I suggest you keep your legs like that or your fall"Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her steady as he ran with her into the open room and slammed the door shut behind them. He wasted no time and taking her straight to the bed and placing her and himself down on it

"Now tell me just what's your up to!"Haruhi tugged his hair gently as she made him look her in the eye. He placed his glasses against the nightstand and kissed her cheek before a smirk crossed his lips. Haruhi let out a gasp as she could feel him pressing against her through the thin shirt and cotton panties she was wearing. Looking up at him she shivered as his voice touched her ears and he finally answered her

_**"Ruining you for anyone else" **_

**Whatever you want him to do please suggest it :P**


	34. Kyoyas Confession

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions:P**

"Are you sure about this Honey? I think Kyoya might murder us"Koaru asked a bit scared as him, hikaru, and Mori sat inside the limo with Honey on the phone

"Kyo-chan wouldn't kill you guys! Don't worry this will be funny!"Honey said before quickly hanging up

"I guess we're about to give the performance of a life time here"Hikaru patted his brothers back

"Do you have the camera?"Koaru signed and looked over to Mori who sat holding Usa-chan and the camera

"Yeah"Mori nodded with an odd smile on his face

"Driver Souh Mansion first please"Hikaru spoke into the limo phone before hanging up and getting prepared for what would surely be an interesting turn of events

-With Haruhi and Kyoya-

"Why?'Haruhi stared up at him in a complete daze. Kyoya paused his movements and looked down at her with a strange look on her face

"Why what?"Kyoya loosened his grip on her a bit as he kept her pinned into the soft mattress

"Why ruin me for everyone else?"Haruhi asked in that confused why she had. Truthfully when it came to everything but people she was a genius. Kyoya looked at her like he looked at tamaki whenever he blurted out a stupid question.

"Haruhi.. are you really that dense?" Kyoya stared down at the girl with disbelief the thought that she really could be so blind even after all this time was shocking.

"I'm not dense; I'm just asking you a question"Haruhi felt his head gently touch her chest as he rested down on top of her

"I'm never going to repeat this understand?"Kyoya asked as he placed his head between her chest and shoulder before gently stroking her cheek. Haruhi nodded slightly.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life then I want you, if I ruin you for anyone else; your never forget me and always come back to me. Mori may want you, but I need you"Kyoya clenched his teeth together as he spoke nothing but the truth that he had been praying never to admit (Thank you Quicksilvergirl for the line)

"Your really dramatic for a cool calculating evil king"Haruhi held back the urge to laugh as Kyoya lifted himself back up and gave her one of his infamous glares

"I just poured my heart out to you and now your laughing? Is this the manors commers are raised with"Kyoya glared down at her, he wasn't truly angry just a bit annoyed

"I love you, so don't worry so much okay?"Haruhi smiled as Kyoya icy glare began to melt away. A smile crept onto his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead

"You talk too much, I don't want to hear anything but my name"Kyoya placed his finger against her lips hushing her for saying anything more as he gently kissed her neck in the places were not long ago he had left some harsh teeth marks

'I'll remember to apologize for those later'Kyoya thought as he brushed past the teeth marks he left behind and guided his hands down to her skirt that was already slipping back up past her waist with each movement she made. He glanced up to see Haruhi was resting back against the pillows with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of pure ecstasy.

'I swear if he leaves any marks on me I'm gonna ah..AH!'Haruhi thought as her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see Kyoya had captured one of her nipples in his mouth and was sucking on her like she was going to give him something. He slipped one of his arms behind her back bringing her closer to him as he gently rubbed his way down her thigh making her fingers curl into fights in his hair.

"Your oddly quite, am I not doing this right"Kyoya smirked as he roughly pressed his tongue against her now slightly swollen skin and rubbing his thumb gently against her through her cotton white panties.

"Ba-bastard"Haruhi whined as she tightened her legs around his waist bringing herself closer to his fingers that pressed against her teasingly

"Such language towards the man you love"Kyoya undid her legs from behind his back and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders. Haruhi propped herself up on her arms attempting to keep some balance as she stared up at him confused.

"What are you doing? Hey wait! Stop that!"Haruhi yelled as she helplessly watched Kyoya pull away the now practically see through fabric of her panties and drop them to the side of the bed without a care. Kyoya bit his lips slightly as he used his fingers to gently spread apart her swollen pink.

"I thought I asked you not to speak if it wasn't my name?"Kyoya remarked as he gently slide one of his fingers along her pink moist skin earning an intake of breath from her. Leaning forward he gently and unsurely took once long lick of the tiny pool of juice that was slowly following out of her.

"KyoYA!"Haruhi let out a half yell as she felt his tongue smoothly guild across her. With a cunning grin Kyoya leaned forward and slipping his tongue into her enjoying the way she instantly tried to wiggle away from him

"KyOYA! You sick-rich-dirty-bastard!"Her words came out in one breath as Haruhi closed her eyes and released his hair. Her hands fell to the bed and she gripped the whites causing her knuckles to turn white.

'She tastes delicious, much better then anything I've never had in my life'Kyoya thought as he gripped her hips keeping her steady as he greedy continued to run his tongue along her most sensitive parts earning nothing less then her crying out his name.

"KYOYA! Ah-AH!"Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs to the point Kyoya was sure the security guards outside could hear her scream. He smirked as he felt her body twitch her hips buck up against his tongue her in her rushing wave of pleasure. Gently Kyoya laid her back down against the bed allowing her to breath for a moment. With a grin across his lips he watched the flush faced girl attempting to breath while he stripped himself of everything he had and took away the remains of her clothes. Crawling back on top of her he kissed her lips and pushed his tongue through her lips so she could taste herself

"You taste lovely Haruhi, but I'm sure you know that now"Kyoya grinned as he pulled away from her and watched her face turn all the shades of red

"Your awful Kyoya"Haruhi signed as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her towards him. She rested her head against his chest and relaxed

"I love you too Haruhi"Kyoya kissed the top of her forehead before rolling them over so that she was lying on top of him. Haruhi sat up on his stomach and looked down at him

"Are we done already?"Haruhi looked away from him with a slight embarrassing blush on her cheeks. Kyoya reached up and touched her nose so that she'd look back at him

_**"Ride me"**_

**okay this one needs a serious demand of 5 :P**


	35. Starting over

**Thank you for the reviews :P**

"Your joking right?"Haruhi mouth fell open slightly as she stared down at him not sure of how to take what he just said

"I don't joke Haruhi, now do it I'm getting impatient"Kyoya propped himself up on his shoulders and watched as she began to figure out just how to do this

-Hosts—

"Mommy is going to die!"Tamaki sat there glued tot he edge of his seat as the hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori all sat across from him. They pulled up to the front of the hotel and Tamaki didn't even wait for the driver before blotting out

"Which room is Otoori in!"Tamaki reached across the counter and took hold of the women behind the counter who seemed to be in shock

"I'm sorry sir but we don't give out our guests person information!"The women said panicked as Tamaki released her and fell to his knees looking as if he was about to die

"I'm sorry miss"Hikaru gently placed his hand on the womens shoulder and smiled at her

"Our friend was being extremely rude to such a beautiful lady"Kaoru wrapped his arm around Hikarus shoulder and took the woman's hand gently kissing it

"Oh my"The women stared back at Hikaru and kaoru as they gave her their award winning grins

"So that room number.. If you don't mind to much"Hikaru gently stroked her cheek as she reached over to the computer and quickly wrote down the hotel room number they wanted

"Thank you beautiful"Kaoru bowed to her as him and hikaru picked Tamaki up and dragged him off towards Mori who was waiting at the elevator

"He's so dead"Kaoru smirked at his brother as the dings from the elevator followed

"Mommy.. MOMMY! HOW COULD YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!"Tamaki rushed out the elevator as soon as the doors opened and banged on the nearest door

"OPEN UP!"Tamaki screamed as the door suddenly opened

"Your in no way room service"The old man said looking at Tamaki

"I'm sorry sir"Hikaru covered Tamakis mouth and pulled him away from the door

"Yes our friend here is an idiot and seems to have mistaken you for someone else"Kaoru added before the old man closed the door

"You know boss we do have the room number, you don't have to bang on each door"Hikaru added looking over to Mori who was no standing in front of the door of the correct room.

"Yeah now come on"Kaoru pushed Tamaki up to the door as he raised his hand nervously too knock. Mori stood behind Tamaki as Hikaru and Kaoru turned the camera on and got ready to capture this moment

"I..I can't"Tamaki lowered his hand and leaned against the door

"What? Your losing your nerve already Tono?"Kaoru questioned from behind the camera

"If Haruhi wants to be with him, who am I to stop her? It's not as if I can just go in there and steal her heart from him"Tamaki looked back at his fellow host and signed

"True but…"Hikaru looked over to Kaoru who seemed to have the same idea as him

"Mori can"In perfect unison the twins looked over to Mori who looked like he was about to die

"Actually you wait out here"Hikaru signed suddenly changing his mind knowing Mori could never handle seeing Haruhi in the position she was most likely in by now

"Men I think maybe we should just leave"Tamaki stood up from the door and smiled slightly as the twins simply nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru patted Mori on the back as they all turned away to leave.

"I LOVE YOU!"her voice echoed through the door and the hall way as they each stood there frozen

"I can't.. I can't lose her!"Hikaru rushed past his brother and smashed himself against the door until the door eventually fell to the floor. Hikaru stood there with a fire like anger burning in his eyes, before him was the worst thing he had even seen.

"Hi-hikaru? What are you guys doing!"Haruhi looked over to the door to see Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Mori standing there. She looked down at Kyoya who had sat up and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Haruhi"Kyoya gently nudged her arm as Haruhi pulled herself off of him with a little plop sound. Kyoya pulled the bed sheet over her and then turned his attention to the hosts

"We we're in the middle of something"Kyoya glared at the hosts only to receive the same back

"You can't order her around like a dog"Hikaru curled his hands into fists and moved to walk towards the bed only to see a flash of blue and black run past him

"Get away from her"He had never been so angry before, so willing and ready to kill. He stared down at Kyoya with his fist curled into a tight ball and his hair standing on ends. He didn't dare look at Haruhi who was holding onto Kyoyas hand in a slight fear

"Mori.. Mori hey relax"Kaoru touched Moris back as he saw what he knew would become a murder case if Mori didn't relax soon

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" and with that Mori had finally snapped, lost all patients and rational thinking

BANG

And Kyoya hit the back of the headboard. It felt as if his rips had just cracked the way mori had punched him back away from haruhi into the head board that now laid in shattered bits

"Oh geeze Mori! Kyoya hey are you alive?"Kaoru went past Mori and over to Kyoya who seemed to be out cold

"Mo-mori, why'd did you do that?"Haruhi looked up at Mori to see he had returned to his normal self only he seemed extremely regretful

"I couldn't stand to see you with him"Mori simply stated as Tamaki and Hikaru rushed past him

"Kyoya hey answer me"Hikaru followed his brothers lead as they attempted to wake Kyoya up

"Haruhi are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?"Tamaki asked as he removed his jacket and placed it around Haruhis shoulders

"Guys.. It's not like I wasn't willing"Haruhi looked around to see all the hosts suddenly freeze

"Don't tell us that Haruhi"Hikaru looked over to her with a sad look in his eyes

'Don't let me think that you don't love me'Hikaru thought as he turned away from her and helped his brother carry Kyoya onto the near by couch.

"Haruhi, everyone in this room loves you"Tamaki placed a light kiss on her forehead

"It's true"Mori looked down at Haruhi as she suddenly realized what he was trying to say

"Guys.. I.."Haruhi watched as Hikaru called the ambulance and Kaoru got Kyoya dressed. Tamaki sat there holding her hand while Mori simply stood there looking down at her

"Yes my dear"Tamaki asked waiting patiently for her to finish

_**"I want to start over"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	36. Tamakis Betrayal

**300 :O That means this one is extremely long :P**

"Start over?"Tamaki squeezed her hand a bit tighter not fully understanding

"You guys have been nearly killing each other, so how about I give you all one last shot; then you agree to leave me with whoever I want"Haruhi looked around the room to see all eyes were on her except for Kyoyas who was still unconscious

"That sounds like a good idea"Koaru hung the phone up and looked over at his brother who seemed to be filled with hope

"Agreed"Mori patted Haruhis head

"Good; now how badly hurt is Kyoya?"Haruhi stood up from the bed and walked over to Kyoya who lay there with his eyes closed. Haruhi gently brushed the hair from his eyes and smiled slightly

"I love you Kyoya, we'll talk when you wake up"Haruhi whispered softly into his ear.

'I hope he'll be okay'Haruhi thought as she heard the sound of people rushing down the halls most likely staff from one of the hospitals Kyoyas family owned

-Monday:Host club after hours—

"So what's the damage today boss?"Hikaru asked taking a sit around the table where Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Haruhi all sat staring down at the pile of bills

"I don't know! I don't understand any of this!"Tamaki looked through each of the papers as they scattered around the table

"Geeze without Kyoya.."Hikaru

"We're go bankrupt"Kaoru finished as Tamaki lay down on the pile of papers

"I can't believe how much bills there are! Can you Takashi"Honey looked at the papers and then up at Mori who seemed a bit shocked himself

"Until Kyoya can leave the hospital I guess we just have to stop club activities"Tamaki signed as he covered the bills with a blanket hoping they'd just disappear. Haruhi said nothing as she picked her bag up and began to head for the door

"Haruhi? Where are you going?"Hikaru asked as the other hosts suddenly noticed her leaving

"To visit Kyoya, why?"Haruhi stopped and watched as the twins slowly got a little closer to her

"I thought we were going to discuss our second chances"In perfect unison they placed their arms around her shoulders and kissed her head

"Tomorrow after school I'll go somewhere with Tamaki, then after that Mori, then Hikaru, and then Kaoru, and Honey if you want to you can go with me the day after"Haruhi looked past the twins to Honey who was hugging Usa-chan

"That's okay Haru-chan, just give my day to Takashi"Honey patted Moris arms and smiled at Haruhi who just shrugged

'Then Takashi will have an advantage'Honey thought slyly

"But Haruhi, what about Kyoyas day?"Tamaki asked a bit curious whys she hadn't mentioned him

"I don't want him to know about this"Haruhi turned towards the door and began to head for it again

"But why? Daughter shouldn't keep secrets from Mommy! Even if mommy is mean to Daddy"Tamaki followed after her walking past the twins

"Because senpai it'd break his heart"And with that she closed the door behind her

-With Kyoya—

"Idiots.. those idiots"Kyoya looked down at his laptop and saw that the ouran bank account had lost over 50 million in one day.

'I better hurry up and head, no telling what will happen if Tamaki buys everything his own way'Kyoya thought as he rested back against the hospital bed. He had pressed the button to make it sit him up straight so he could relax a bit better

"3 broken ribs, thanks Mori"Kyoya clenched his as he could feel the painkillers starting to wear off. Looking over to the clock is was about time that host activities ended and he had expected at least a call from Haruhi

'Perhaps I'll just call her'Kyoya reached over and picked his phone up and scrolled through his contacts until he came to her name. Only then remembering he had smashed her cell phone.

"My temper is really becoming a problem"Kyoya placed the phone back down and closed his eyes not having anything productive to do

"Excuse me, but you have a visitor"The nurse opened the door to his hospital room and bowed

"Who is it?"Kyoya asked slightly curious to who would be visiting him

"A young man with brown hair sir"The nurse stepped aside as Haruhi stepped in and the nurse closed the door

"Are you feeling any better?"Haruhi asked as she placed her bag next to his bed side and took a seat near him.

"I suppose, how did you get here so soon?"Kyoya questioned since he knew at the rate she walked there was no possible way for her to get there so soon

"I ran to catch the shuttle then ran here"Haruhi rested her head against the white hospital bed sheets. A smile crept onto Kyoyas lips as he gently stroked her soft brown hair.

"Next time I'll be sure to send a car to pick you up"Kyoya almost let out a laugh as he watched her trying to catch her breath

"Actually tomorrow I have to do something after school; is it okay if I just call?"Haruhi lowered her eyes and looked off into the distance

"Yes I'd appreciate that"Kyoya thought nothing of it and placed his hand over hers

"How long are you going to be in here?"Haruhi raised her head and looked up at him.

"About a week, then I'll just need to not do anything that requires a lot of physical activity for awhile"Kyoya gave her a smirk as she blushed slightly knowing just what he was implying

"Your egos is too big anyway"Haruhi retaliated as she stuck her tongue out at him

"I love you too Haruhi"Kyoya snickered as his mood brightened with her childish antics

-The next day after school—

"Haruhi! Are you ready for you date?"Tamaki asked excitedly as he stood in front of his car with the door open for her. Truthfully there couldn't be a car more fitting of him; silver, no roof, slick, and most likely extremely fast. Haruhi signed and crawled into the passenger seat before buckling up

"Let's hurry up senpai"Haruhi signed as Tamaki jumped into the drivers seat and started the car after pulling his seat belt down. Tamaki looked over to see Haruhi simply looking out at the scenery they drove by

"You know Haruhi, I was hoping you could start calling me Tamaki"Tamaki slowed the car to a normal 40 mps an hour and looked over to see that she had turned her attention to her

"Why would I do that senpai?"Haruhi being the person she was asked carelessly. Tamaki flinched a bit but still kept his smile

"By the end of tonight I'm sure you're be calling me Tamaki, this is after all our first time alone"Tamaki smiled at her as he contained to drive down what was now a dirt road.

"Where are we going senpai?"Haruhi asked curiously as all building disappeared into the distance behind them

"I thought maybe we should do something you'd enjoy, if I'm right you like reading correct?"Tamaki felt a glimmer of pride when she nodded yes. He continued to drive till they arrived at a large mansion that seemed to be the only one in this area. It sat cliff side and Tamaki lead Haruhi up to it.

"Welcome to one of my families vacation homes"Tamaki smiled at her as the doors opened and the maids bowed for them. Tamaki quickly rushed her through the main hall and down a few flights of stairs till they reached a white painted door

"We're be having out date in here if you don't mind too much Haruhi"Tamaki pushed open the door to reveal a library that made the Ouran libraries look like nothing. In awh Haruhi stepped into the massive library.

"You can take home anything you like, I thought we could get to know each other better in here"Tamaki took her hand and lead her to the large table in the center of the library. There on the table was a large plate of sushi; enough to feet 50 people.

"Please, find a book you like and then join me"Tamaki took a seat then watched as Haruhi wondered off into the library

"There's so many, a lot of these are American novels too"Haruhi whispered to herself as she scanned the shelves and saw many famous books that she had yet to read.

'This place is amazing'Haruhi thought with a smile as she removed a novel from the shelf and went back expecting to see Tamaki doing something idiotic, but instead; he was reading.

"Did you find something you like?"Tamaki asked as he looked up at her from the book he was actually reading and smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah; this is a really amazing place senpai"Haruhi smiled at him and opened the door reaching over to grab some bite size sushi. Tamaki leaned forward and looked down at the book she was reading.

"I've heard this one; it's really good"Tamaki gave her a huge smile

'Me and Haruhi like the same books!'Tamaki thought happily as Haruhi looked at him in disbelief

"You actually read this?"Haruhi mouth was parted slightly as she looked at him confused. Tamaki only nodded and returned to his book. They sat like that in silence for 2 hours simply reading and taking bits of the large sushi platter.

'This is actually really nice, just sitting here with him… It feels like I could actually do this'Haruhi thought as she felt a smile creep onto her lips.

"It's about time for the 2nd part of out date Haruhi, won't you join me?"Tamaki placed his book down and extended his hand to her. Haruhi placed the book down and took his hand. To her surprise he didn't pull or rush her out only walked her out the door into another room.

"A moonlight dance for my one and only"Tamaki extended his hand and snapped his fingers for the band to play. The orchastra played a soft beautiful sound as Haruhi took Tamakis hand. Trufully she was extermly under dressed, still in her uniform but he didn't seem to mind. His hand found hers and his other held onto her waist

"You know senpai, this isn't exactly moonlight"Haruhi looked up at the sky to see that the moon was nothing more then a hologram with dim lighting to it

"I know but there is no full moon tonight; please forgive me, my princess"Tamaki swirled her around the room till her hands where around his neck. His arms kept her closed as he lowered his head to hers. Their noses touched but Haruhi didn't back away

"You know I don't like it when you call me that kind of stuff Senpai"Haruhi stared up into his violet blue eyes, as Tamaki looked a bit shocked

"You're an odd one Haruhi, girls normally love those pet names"Tamaki smiled slightly as they continued their dance.

"It loses it's meaning when you say it to every girl"Haruhi replied as Tamaki stopped dancing and held her still. Their noses still touching as Tamaki suddenly stared at her

"Then I'd be more then happy to call you my girlfriend; I've never had one before"Tamaki looked at her with unsure eyes.

'Wh..What the..'Haruhi thought as she suddenly noticed Tamaki was closing the little space they had felt between them. His lips touched her softly, it wasn't demanding or rough in anyway. It was sweet and simple with nothing but love hidden behind it. Tamaki pulled away from her and then watched as her eyes closely opened

"What do you say Haruhi?"Tamaki asked as he pressed her forehead to hers. The band still playing soft music behind them as the sky turned dark.

"I don't know Tamaki"Haruhi touched her lips and looked at him confused

'What am I saying! The answer should be no! I mean.. I have Kyoya waiting for me'Haruhi thought as she suddenly felt like throwing up

"You called me Tamaki, so I'll wait for your answer"Tamaki gently took her hand and lead her out the door

-11 pm—

"Kyoya, hey are you awake?"Tamaki asked as he walked into Kyoyas room not bothering to check first. Kyoya sat there on the phone

"No Tamaki just walked in; are you sure?; yes goodnight; I love you too"Kyoya hung the phone up and looked at Tamaki annoyed.

"Who was that?"Tamaki asked as he reached into his bag and pulled out a teddy bear. He placed it on Kyoyas lap and took a seta next to his injured friend

"Haruhi; she just got home"Kyoya answered not really concerned with why she called so late at night. Tamaki looked at his best friend a bit worried.

"Where was she?"Tamaki asked poking the teddy bear Kyoya was refusing to hold

"Studying, apparently there is a test on the day I come out of the hospital"Kyoya answered as he took the teddy bear and placed it on the side of him

"Oh"Tamaki answered looking at his best friend. Kyoya had a slight smile on his lips as the thought about Haruhi. Tamaki lightly curled his fists and felt a pang of guilt; the only thing he could think of was the worst thing he thought could happen…

_**'She's.. She's lying to him'**_

**and so the betrayal begins :P**


	37. Moris Heart

**Thank you for reviewing :P**

"Kyoya? Are you awake?"Haruhi poked her head through the door and looked to see that Kyoya was still asleep. She carefully crept into the room and took a seat near him.

"I guess I did come too early"Haruhi whispered looking over at the clock. It was around 6 in the morning and school started in 2 hours but she through it'd be a good idea to see him today.

"I hope you don't mind Kyoya, but I brought you something"Haruhi whispered as she reached into her school bag and placed a picture of herself on the draw stand. With a smile on her face she watched him sleep

"It might be a little vain but I thought you'd enjoy having one; then again you probably already do"Haruhi whispered as she gently drew circles into the white blanket

"Not at all; I could always use more"Kyoya opened one of his eyes and looked down at her. Haruhi instantly snapped up straight and looked at him alarmed

"You didn't wake me; I was just lying here when you walked in"Kyoya assured her knowing that she was probably worried about that.

"Oh, well how are you feeling?"Haruhi asked as he gently picked up her hand and laced his fingers in hers

"Fine; but Haruhi there is something I've been meaning to ask you"Kyoya eyes hardened as he stared into her big brown eyes

"Y-yes"Haruhi fumbled with her words unsure of what was about to come next

'Tamaki must have told him'Haruhi thought as she bit her lips ready for his wrath

"Why did you call so late? I was expecting you to call much sooner"Kyoyas eyes softened as he looked at her a big concerned. It was true he had been waiting for her to call and was worried as to why she hadn't

'What kind of test is this'Kyoya thought as he could feel her hand tense

"I'm sorry but I had to study; and tonight I'm going to the library! So I'll call you"Haruhi pulled out of his grasp and ran towards the door with her bag

"I love you Kyoya"Haruhi stopped and looked back at him with a smile.

"I love you too"Kyoya eyes narrowed as he watched her leave

"If she says she was studying; then she was studying"Kyoya whispered as he leaned back against the pillow and looked over to the picture of her. Reaching over he picked it up.

"Yes; but studying what"Kyoya questioned as he ran this thumb over her face in the photo

-Host club—

"Hey Boss where are you going?"Hikaru and Kaoru called after him as they sat in the empty room

"To visit Kyoya, do you want to come?"Tamaki asked as his two red head friends shrugged

"Haruhi let's go"Mori presented his arm to her as they also stood up to leave

"Wait; Haruhi are you sure you want to do this thing anymore?"Tamaki asked as he walked over to her and grabbed her opposite arm as she took hold of Moris

"I agreed didn't I?"Haruhi said as Tamaki released her arm

"Good luck Takashi!"Honey called as Mori and Haruhi exited through the door

"Geeze Tono; you can't hog her you know"Koaru

-Mori and Haruhi—

"Ladies first"Mori held open the door to the car as Haruhi stepped in. The car was a dark almost midnight blue, it was low and roared like a lion when Mori turned it on.

"Thank you"Haruhi buckled her seat belt and sat back as Mori began to drive off into the unknown. Truthfully he drove a lot faster then expected; Haruhi wasn't sure if they were even in the speed limit anymore

"Where are we going Mori?"Haruhi asked watching as they drove into town and passed various shops

"I thought I'd spoil you today"Mori looked over to Haruhi as the car came to a halt. Mori quickly rushed to the passenger

"Mm, Mori that's a nice thought but really I don't need anything"Haruhi protested as Mori took her hand in his and lead her into one of the closest stores

"You like cooking right?"Mori asked he look around the store. It was stroked with cooking utensils and some foreign cooking items

"Mori this is a nice thought but I really don't need anything"Haruhi protested as Mori gave her a shopping cart and began throwing in one of everything

"I'd like you to make me dinner"Mori simply stated knowing that it'd justify the reason for him buying her all these things

"Mm.. Sir are you sure you want all those?"The cashier asked as Mori simply nodded. Haruhi stood behind him trying to not draw any attention as the cashier slowly began to ring up the 3 carts of cooking supplies that Mori had picked off the shelves.

"Send them here"Mori handed the cashier Haruhis address and more then enough money to pay for the items before leading her out

"Where are you going now?"Haruhi asked as Mori buckled her into the car seat and began to drive again

"My house"Mori simply answered with a slight smile on his lips

'I've never been to Moris house.. I wonder how it is"Harhi thought as they began to drive again. Eventually they reached the up scale houses, Haruhi watched as they passed the Hiitachi mansion and the Otoori mansion before making it to Moris. As expected it was Japanese themed house and there was already staff waiting for them.

"Welcome home"As expected they all bowed and held the doors open and Mori placed Haruhis hand on his arms and began to lead him through the house. Soon enough they had reached a place that haruhi assumed was the kitchen.

"You like strawberries right?"Mori asked as the staff began to lay out all the items for them. Haruhi watched in amazement as Mori quickly began to set everything up for them. Haruhi nodded as the staff left and Mori smiled

"We're making chocolate strawberries and some soup, is that okay?"Mori gently placed an apron over her head and reached around to tie it behind her back

"Y-yes"Haruhi cheeks turned a slight pink as Mori kneeled down so they were face to face when he was tying her string. A smile crept onto Moris lips as he saw her faint blush. He kissed the top of her forehead and went to start cutting and boiling the water needed

'I didn't know Mori could cook.. He's actually pretty independent for a rich ba.. rich guy'Haruhi thought as she watched Mori begin to chop and slice things into the boiling water. Haruhi smiled and began to help him

-At the Hospital—

"Kyoya we're bored"The twins announced from their place by the window as Kyoya just looked down at the book he was reading and held this phone close

"Then go home"Kyoya answered not really caring if they were there or not

"How about we play a card game!"Tamaki suggested as the twins came to sit near Kyoya along with Tamaki

"Do as you please"Kyoya simply ignored them and stared down at his phone

'Already 6 and still no call'Kyoya thought as he glared down at his phone. He placed his book down and opened it beginning to dial

"Hello I'd like you to go to the library for me"Kyoya spoke as everyone suddenly froze. The twins looked over to Tamaki who looked as if he was about to have a heart attack

"Every library; and I'd like picture of every person in there; don't miss anyone"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who seemed to be trying to hide behind his hand of cards

"I want it to me in one hour"And with that Kyoya closed his phone and picked up the hand of cards Tamaki had dealt to him

"Shall we play"Kyoya gestured as the twins suddenly began the game

-Morinozuka Mansion—

"That was amazing Mori"Haruhi smiled sweetly as he had lead her out back into the zen garden. They had just finished the dinner Mori and her prepared together out on the balcony and now walked bare foot through the sand

"Takashi"Mori reached down and laced his fingers in hers. Walking down till they were near the center of the garden Mori took a seat and Haruhi followed him

"Takashi?"Haruhi said attempting to get used to it

"Yes"A bright smile lite up Moris face as he placed his had on her waist and smiled. They looked out at the vast garden and enjoyed the peace it brought them. The cold night air was relaxing as Haruhi gently rested her head on his chest

"Have you given any thought to my question"Mori asked looking down at her. Haruhi looked up at him with a light smile.

"I'm not sure, things are confusing"Haruhi answered him with a slight sadness in her voice

'I still love him.. and yet I'm here..Kyoya what will you think of me..'Haruhi thought as she looked up at the sky having the same throw up like feeling she did with Tamaki the night before

"I'll wait"Mori answered as he laid back against the sand bringing Haruhi down with him

"Thank you"Haruhi signed a bit relived he wouldn't press the issue. She turned to her side to see Mori was in deed looking at her with a light smile on his face. She blinked a big unsure of what he was thinking until he moved closer and gently swept his lips across hers.

"Haruhi"Mori simply said her name as she stared at him a bit taken back. He didn't hesitant as he brought his lips down to hers again. His arms gently wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him as he eyes closed. Haruhi closed her eyes unable to fully collect her thought as Mori gently nibbled against her lower lip making her gasp in a bit of a surprise. She placed her hands against his arms fully ready to push him away when he ever so gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently fought her.

'Moris so.. so gentle'Haruhi thought a bit surprised. He was supposed to be the wild type but yet he was treating her like she was made of glass. Mori pulled away from her with a smile on his face and gently kissed her cheek

"I love you Haruhi, no matter who you pick"Mori whispered into her ear as he helped her up. They walked outside and got into the car with a smile on both of their faces. The ride to Haruhis home was a comfortable silence as Mori kissed her forehead before they departed.

-Hospital—

"Thank you"Kyoya reached over and took the envelope from one of his security guards. The twins laid asleep on a near by couch while Tamaki was sleeping on a chair.

"Is this everyone?"Kyoya asked as he opened it and began to go through each picture carefully

"Yes sir; we even took pictures of anyone around the area"The security guard stood straight and then was dismissed as Kyoya waved him to leave. The door shut and Kyoya leaned back against the pillow dropping the pictures to the floor

_**"Haruhi.. Where are you" **_

**demand is 4:P something bigs about to happen**


	38. Hikarus Trust

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haruhi!"Tamaki rushed towards her as she opened the doors to the third music room. Haruhi quickly moved out of the way causing Tamaki to stop and turn to her

"What is it Tamaki?"Haruhi asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder and started to walk towards the other host.

"Hi Haruhi"Mori smiled up at her from his seat as Honey sat in his lap

"Hi Takashi"Haruhi returned his smile as Honey grinned a bit as he bit into his cake

"Haruhi have you gone to visit Kyoya yet?"Tamaki asked a bit concerned

"No, but I'll go tonight since I forgot to call yesturday"Haruhi watched as the twins slowly approached her. Hikaru pinched Tamakis hand causing him to release Haruhi

"Are you ready for our date Haruhi?"Hikaru asked as he bowed and extended his hand to her.

"Sure, but I need to be dropped off at the hospital later"Haruhi placed her hand in his as Hikaru nodded and began to lead her away

"Geeze Tono what's been up with you lately?"Kaoru asked as Hikaru and Haruhi exited

"Koaru.. Don't you feel the least bit guilty for what we're doing?"Tamaki looked back at Kaoru who suddenly looked like he was struck by lighting

"Nevermind"Tamaki brushed off the seriousness and smiled

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"Where are we going Hikaru? Come one slow down!"Haruhi struggled to keep up as Hikaru pulled her out of the school by her hand and down the road.

"For a ride, today you're going to be my princess"Hikaru turned around and caught her in his arms as she fell forward. Hikaru placed his hand behind her head keeping her pressed against his chest until he knew it'd be safe.

"Your carriage is here my future princess"Hikaru released Haruhi and spun her around to reveal nothing but a horse drawn carriage being pulled by 2 white horses and a driver dressed in a tail coat. Hikaru lead Haruhi up onto it and then placed his arm around her shoulder as he settled into the carriage.

"What's with the carriage?"Haruhi asked a bit confused as to why he didn't simply use a car

"Because you're my future bride"Hikaru gently kissed her cheek as he spoke. Haruhis eyes went wide as she turned to look at him shocked

"Says who!"Haruhi asked a bit offended by how he decided it on his own

"Me, now sh your spoke the horse if your too loud"Hikaru placed his finger to her lips as the horses began to move forward obliviously already knowing where to go.

"When did Hikaru become Kaoru"Haruhi mumbled as they began to ride away from any buildings

"What?"Hikaru looked at Haruhi who only gave him an annoyed look

"Your not the romantic type, Kaoru is"Haruhi pointed out as Hikaru only signed. They been sitting there for awhile until the carriage came to a stop and Hikaru lead Haruhi out only for her to realize they were at a beach

"Why are we here?"Haruhi asked a bit confused as to why he'd bring her here

"We're going to have a fishing trip, I thought it'd be different"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis hand and rushed her onto the boat that was waiting.

"Is this even a fishing boat?"Haruhi asked as they left the dock and she looked around the extensively large boat

"No but as long as we have poles then it counts"Hikaru pushed her gently into a cabin near by that had some fishing gear lying on the bed

"Go change"Hikaru closed the door behind her as he walked off to go change himself

**-Hospital-**

"Explain to me again why you brought this?"Kyoya questioned as Tamaki stood before him holding out a basket of fruit

"I thought it'd help you heal faster!"Tamaki placed the basket of fruits next to Kyoya bed as he took a seat

"Tamaki"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who suddenly stopped and looked over to him

"Where is Haruhi?"Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he watched his blonde haired friend switch a bit before sitting down

"Oh I think she's studying! You know our daughter always with her nose in a book!"Tamaki smiled brightly and looked over to Honey for help as he sat near the window and ate some cake

"Yay Haru-chan went to study"Honey smiled deciding to help Tamaki out

"Really? Well then.. You two are terrible liars"

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"You know this is kind of fun"Hikaru smiled as he watched Haruhi rile in her line for yet another tiny little fish.

"These fish are kind of small, I wonder why"Haruhi watched as Hikaru unhooked the fish and threw it into the bucket before pulled her up from her seat. He handed her the bucket and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Time to let them go"Hikaru kissed the back of Haruhis neck as she stood against the ships edge holding the bucket of tiny fish. Hikaru tightened his grip on her and she looked down at the bucket

"I didn't know you would be so caring towards marine life"Haruhi poured the bucket over board as the fish swam away and Hikaru nuzzled her hair with his nose

"Actually I like fish a lot, I'm not all rough you know"Hikaru took the bucket from her and then stood by her side. He offered his arm to her.

"Care for dinner my lovely bride to be"Hikaru smiled sweetly as Haruhi signed and took his arm.

"I'm not going to marry you"Haruhi looked up at Hikaru as they walked but he simply ignored her comment and lead her into the dinning room. The lights were off so only the dim glow of candle lite the room as Hikaru brought her over to the table.

"Please"Hikaru pulled her chair out and watched Haruhi took her seat. He gently pushed her chair in and poured her a glass of what appeared to be cold tea

"Your lovely Haruhi, even in fishing gear"Hikaru commented as he took a seat across from her and rested his head on his hand. He stared at her with a faint smile on his lips.

"I'm not falling for that Hikaru"Haruhi smiled slightly amused by how hard he was trying to impress her. She picked up her spoon and took a bite of the most amazing tasting curry she ever had

"I'm trying to win you over, what am I doing wrong?"Hikaru asked a bit confused by why his word didn't seem to affect her

"You're trying to get me in bed, not win me over"Haruhi answered coldly as Hikaru suddenly dropped his spoon in complete shock

"I don't just want sex Haruhi; I want you"Hikaru looked over to her with a bit of hurt in his eyes. Haruhi just rolled her eyes at him as they continued their meal in silence. By the time their meal had finished Hikaru was standing behind her and pulling out her chair.

"I'll meet you in the room"Hikaru kissed her cheek gently before allowing her to leave

'What room?'Haruhi thought as she went back to the cabin she knew was hers and changed into the outfit lying on the bed.

'Great more frills'Haruhi thought as she placed on the lacy frilly nightgown that no doubt Hikaru himself had designed. She placed the fishing gear and clothes in the bathroom and then sat down on the bed.

"Hey"Hikaru pushed open the cabin door and closed it behind him. He stood there in his red colored boxers and moved towards Haruhi

"Hi-hikaru"Haruhi looked at him a bit worried as he moved closer to her

"What?"Hikaru walked right past her and lay down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"Haruhi asked confused as he pulled the covers over himself and opened the other side

"Going to bed, come on I'm tired"Hikaru patted the spot next to him as Haruhi looked at him with an annoyed looked

"Where'd all those sweet words go?"Haruhi asked as she crawled under the covers and watched as the lights went out

"I'd rather be myself, sweet words like that are Kaorus thing"Hikaru wrapped his arms around Haruhi and pulled her closer to him in the dark

"Goodnight Haruhi"Hikaru whispered softly as he curled himself around her keeping her tucked nicely against him

"Why are you acting like this?"Haruhi whispered as she relaxed and rested her head against his chest

"I love you; I'm going to prove it by not even touching anything inappropriate"Hikaru answered as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes

"Thank you"Haruhi whispered as she drifted off to sleep

'Dam.. I forgot.. to go see Kyoya..'was her last thought before slipping into a deep sleep

**-Hospital—**

"Tamaki was here.. Honey was too.. Mori… Koaru.. only Hikaru and Haruhi weren't here today"Kyoya mumbled to himself as he stared down at his laptop. He processed the music room 3 security feed from the past few days and began to review it

"She left with Tamaki on the first day she went to study.. and called me at 11 not long before Tamaki arrived"Kyoya noted as his fingers slide over his key board

"The day she came to visit me in the morning and said she would be going to the library; she leaves with Mori"Kyoya also noted as he forward to day

"And today she leaves with Hikaru who hasn't shown up today…."Kyoya closed his laptop and placed it too the side. He lay back against his pillow and pulled his cell phone out and began to dial

"Hello?"he knew that voice anywhere. Looking over to the clock it was nearly 1 am.

"Yes hello who's speaking, is Hikaru there?"Kyoya curled his hand into a fist as he knew exactly who it was

"Huh? Oh sorry Hikarus sleeping can you call back?"the voice yawned and was still filled with sleep as it spoke

_**"Of course Haruhi"**_

**any suggestions on kyoya reaction?:D**


	39. Kyoyas Pain

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Kyoya"Haruhi eyes went wide as she fully registered who was one the other end

_"Yes Haruhi? Do you have something to say"His voice was clam and very smooth_

"I..I"Haruhi was at a lose for words as she suddenly heard the phone line go dead

_"Nothing? Well then I'll see you soon"_

"Kyoya.. Oh crap"Haruhi whispered as she placed Hikarus phone down and turned around to shake him

"Hm? What?"Hikaru rubbed his eyes and sat up as Haruhi curled up into a ball next to him

"Kyoya called"Haruhi pulled her knees to her chest and sat there staring down at the blanket

"So what are you going to do?"Hikaru eyes softened as he looked at her. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her current situation

"Grovel at his feet till he forgives me"

**-Hospital—**

"Kyoya what's the big emergency? I was having the most wonderful.. why are you out of bed?"Tamaki asked as he rushed through Kyoyas open door and say Kyoya attempting to stand using the bedpost for support.

"You're getting me out of here"Kyoya tried his best to hold himself steady as he took his first steps in a few days

"I don't think that's a good idea.. I mean you can barely walk"Tamaki argued as he watched his friend straighten up and grab the pain killer off the night stand

"If you want me to forgive you then your take me to where Haruhi is"Kyoya glared as Tamaki suddenly froze paralyzed by fear

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"Tamaki looked away unable to meet his friends gaze

"Shut up you idiot, just take me to her"Kyoya grabbed Tamakis arm for support as they began to walk out of the hospital making sure no one spotted them. Down stairs Tamakis driver held the door open for them as Kyoya rested back against the seat and Tamaki gave the driver directions

"To the peer please"Tamaki ordered knowing exactly where Hikaru had taken Haruhi

"Would you like to explain your actions now or later"Kyoyas voice was cool but his eyes were clearly on fire as he looked at his bestfriend

"I knew I didn't have a chance.. but when the offer came up I couldn't refuse.. I'm sure she would have picked you in the end"Tamaki looked over at Kyoya was pleading eye asking for forgiveness

"Your truly an idiot"Kyoya yet a faint smile cross his lips

'At least he can admit he never had a chance.. what a lovely thought.. that she'd have picked me anyway'Kyoya thought as he rested back against the seat. They rode in silence the rest of the way there till the driver opened the door.

"Your boat is this way sir"The driver pointed to the large ship that was already covered in staff ready to serve them even at this hour

"Kyoya.. Are you sure about this?"Tamaki asked he watched Kyoya struggle simply to stand. Kyoya just glared at him and walked as if he was in no pain at all

"I am an Otoori, we feel no pain"Kyoya walked past Tamaki and followed him along the deck until they reached the very front of the ship where two lounge chairs had been placed for them.

"You love her don't you"Tamaki voiced his opinion as he him and Kyoya took their seats

"I suppose so"Kyoya voice was cold as he rested back against the chair trying to come to grips with he intense pain he was still feeling

"If you didn't love her; then you wouldn't be going through his much pain to see her, you have nothing to gain from this"Tamaki smiled a bit feeling an understanding for the love his best friend finally had for someone

"Your stupidity is becoming a sickness"Kyoya grinned a bit, he knew Tamaki was right he just didn't expect to hear it

"Sir we're approaching the Hiitachi current ship"One of the staff approach them and gestured to the boat in question. Kyoya and Tamaki stood up and looked over the railing to see Hikaru and Haruhi standing there waiting for them.

"Will we be docking them sir?"Another staff member asked as Tamaki simply nodded. The ship came to a halt as a large white staircase was lowered to the deck of the Hiitachis ship. Hikaru and Haruhi stood at the bottom of the stair case as Tamaki and Kyoya began to walk down

'Remain clam..'Kyoya thought to himself as he slowly descended the staircase. There she stood, looking down at the ground as Hikaru stood there proud waiting for whatever was too come

"Hello you two!"Tamaki was the first to step foot on the deck. Kyoya stood beside him and all went silent. Haruhi stared at the floor. Hikaru was glaring at Kyoya. Tamaki held his smile bright and happily. Kyoya only stared down at Haruhi

"What brings you two here so late? Shouldn't you be in the hospital"Hikaru looked over to Kyoya glaring at him in the process only to earn one in return

"Hikaru"Kyoya gave him a kind smile that soon turned into a glare of ice that only the shadow king could have created

CRASH

Haruhis head snapped up and looked back to see Hikaru on his back completely taken back by this.

"Your head is harder then tamakis"Kyoya rubbed his fist apparently Hikaru face was a lot harder then tamakis

"What the hell Kyoya! Your luck you're already injured!"Hikaru stood up and poked Kyoya in the chest causing a jolt of pain to shot through him

"Shut up"his words were like a dragger of ice being thrown at Hikaru as he stood there

"Hikaru let's go this way"Tamaki wrapped his arm around Hikarus shoulder and quickly rushed the still shocked Hikaru away

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"Kyoya looked over to Haruhi who stood there staring at the ground

"I'm sorry"Haruhi voice was weak and soft as she looked up at Kyoya

"Why"Kyoya grabbed her hand and began to pull her back up the staircase

"Tamaki will be staying here tonight, please take us back"Kyoya looked at the person who was obviously the captain and then took Haruhi to sit where he and Tamaki had been.

"I don't know"Haruhi answered not really sure of why she had done the things she did

"I want a real answer"Kyoya breathed slowly trying to remain clam

"I don't know why I did it, but I was going to pick you in the end"The silence followed that. Kyoya said nothing as he curled his fists tighter trying to relax. As they reached land Kyoya pulled Haruhi off the boat into the car that was waiting for them.

"Haruhi… THAT IS COMPLETE CRAP!"And there it was he had competly lost all remains of any control he had. He glared at her with nothing short of a firefly rage. Haruhi stared at him in shock for a moment

"You.. I.. DON'T TELL ME IT'S CRAP!"Haruhi suddenly found her nerve knowing it was the only thing to fight him backw ith

"YOU LIED TO ME COMMONER!"Kyoya clenched his teeth together. To be honest no one had ever upset him this much since tamaki

"YOU DON'T OWN ME! THERE'S NO GOD DAM FUCKIN RING ON MY FINGER SENPAI!"Haruhi shouted at the top of her lungs before lying back on the leather seat unable to even look at him

"Driver take us to the nearest 24 hour mall"Kyoya spoke into the limo phone before placing it back down. He rested back against the chair and looked over to Haruhi who had curled her knees up to her chest and was gently rocking herself back and forth.

"I don't forgive you, but I still love you"Kyoya slide himself closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer. Haruhi looked up and put her legs back down.

"I don't think I really deserve forgiveness at this point"Haruhi signed knowing for sure that she had no right to even ask after what she put them through

"You maybe right, but perhaps if you plead and beg enough I'll come to forgive you one day"Kyoya grinned he really couldn't stay angry with her and he understood her reasons for doing such things even if she didn't.

"Where are we going Kyoya?"Haruhi asked as she noticed for the first time they weren't anywhere near the residential area

"Your calling me Kyoya again I see, not too long ago you had called me senpai again"Kyoya looked down at her with a sly grin on his face. He was plotting something but Haruhi didn't really know what

'What's he planning..'Haruhi thought as she watched them pass countless dark stores

"Here we are sir"The driver held the door open as Kyoya walked up with Haruhi following behind him

"Kyoya you really should be in the hospital, your walking funny"Haruhi stated as she watched how he tried his best to keep balanced as he walked. Kyoya stopped and grabbed her hand

"I'll go back after we're done here"Kyoya quickly pulled her through the nearly empty mall. It was a 24 hour mall but even so it was nearly empty not counting the works and security guards.

"Why are we here anyway? Do you need something"Haruhi walked along side of him watching him very carefully incase he suddenly lost his fight with the intense pain she knew he would be feeling

"In your rage earlier you said I didn't own you because there wasn't yet a ring on your finger"Kyoya restated as he pulled her into a store that shined with a bright almost blinding light. Once Haruhis eyes adjusted to the bright lights she looked around to in complete shock

'He can't be serious..'Haruhi thought as she stared around the store then looked up at him. He held his credit card in hand and gave her a knowing smirk

_**"Pick anyone you'd like"**_

**and possessiveness is taking over :P**


	40. Possessive

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"You can't be serious"Haruhi stared at him in complete disbelief

"Miss would you please bring out every single engagement ring set you have?"Kyoya gave the women behind the counter his host smile as she quickly rushed off to collect them all. He looked back at Haruhi who looked like she was thinking of how to escape.

'If I run now.. maybe I can catch a cab'Haruhi thought as she looked at the door trying to figure out how far she'd have to run to escape him

"I wouldn't attempt that if I were you Haruhi, just simply pick one you like; and if not we can spend all night searching for one"Kyoya grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the sales lady who stood there with a bright smile on her face. Before them stood well over 50 engagement rings all having a beautiful diamond placed in the middle.

'If I get the smallest one.. I can always pay him for it back and then it'll take the value away from it'Haruhi thought as she stared down at the overly sparkly rings and pointed to a plan silver band with the tiniest diamond you've ever seen

"Kyoya I want this one"Haruhi pointed down to the ring only to earn a very displeased look from him

'So she wants to play that game'Kyoya thought as he pushed his glasses up before looking at the sales lady

"I'd like to see your largest diamon.. money is not an object in this case"Kyoya looked down at Haruhi with a grin across his lips

'Dammit'Haruhi signed as the lady rushed off

"Now are you going to pick the one you'd like or should I just buy the one she brings out"Kyoya leaned against the counter and watched as she contemplated her opinions

"Rich bastard"Haruhi mumbled as the lady came back and resented them with nothing short of what had to be at last a 100,000 dollar ring.

"Here you are sir"The sale lady placed it in Kyoyas hand as he slipped it out of the case

"Haruhi do you like this one?"Kyoya held the ring between her fingers and presented it to her

"It's okay"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him

'It's gorgeous!'Haruhi thought as she looked away trying to make it seem not that great

"We'll be taking it, please measure her ring size"Kyoya handed the ring and his credit card to the women behind the counter as she rushed to get Haruhis ring size.

"It'll be ready tomorrow morning sir"the sales lady returned Kyoya credit card and watched as they walked out. Kyoya arm rested around her shoulder as they entered the waiting car

"If your trying to teach me a lesson I get it"Haruhi signed looking over to Kyoya as the limo door closed

"There is no lesson, you will be my fiancé from this point on. You will not be hosting other guys anymore is that clear?"Kyoya took his glasses off and whipped them with the fabric of his shirt

"I never said I'd marry you"Haruhi agrued

"You never said you wouldn't, now until that ring is ready you will be wearing this one; if anyone is to ask you then you must tell them the truth; I don't need more lies from you Haruhi"His voice was strike as he placed a less expensive diamond ring in her hand.

'I'll figure a way out of this later..'Haruhi thought as she slipped the ring onto her finger and rested back against the cushion

**-Hosts—**

"I hope Kyo-chan isn't to angry"Honey sat there hugging his Usa-chan. They had all gathered at the Hiitachi mansion not moments ago once Tamaki informed everyone

"He seemed pretty pissed off to me"Hikaru commented remembering the sudden blow to his face earlier. Him and kaoru sat on Hikarus bed as Honey and Mori laid there half asleep on the sofa; Tamaki paced the floor.

"We need to apologize to him somehow"Tamaki thought as he quickly began to think of anything

"I'm sure Kyo-chan will understand"Honey commented with a yawn as he laid against Mori

"I highly doubt that Honey; if he was angry enough to hit someone then this is pretty serious"Koaru added looking over to his brother

"Who knew he could throw a punch like that; god dam"Hikaru rubbed his face

"I'm surprised he could even walk"Koaru added

"Gentlemen! Tomorrow we shall visit him and apologize!"Tamaki finally running out of ideas suggested

"Maybe we should bring cakes"Honey suggested happily

"Kyoya doesn't eat sweets"Tamaki explained as Honeys face fell

"Then we'll bring him something he wants.."Kaoru suggested drawing a blank

"Money?"Hikaru suggest

"No no he's got plenty of that"Honey said knowing money wouldn't make a good gift

"Jewelry?"Tamaki suggested

"He's not a girl Tono"Koaru looked at him as the other hosts signed at Tamakis lack of scene

"We'll think of something I'm sure!"Tamaki hugged the two twins as he then went back to pacing the floor

**-The Next morning—**

"Bye dad I'm off..who are you guys?"Haruhi asked as she opened her front door to reveal two men dressed in black suits

"We are here to protect you"The two men bowed and then escorted Haruhi to the waiting limo

"Did Kyoya send you?"Haruhi asked as they stood outside the limo

"Yes now please; we'll be taking you to school and following you"One of the men said as Haruhi climbed into the limo

'This brings a new meaning to possessive'Haruhi thought as she looked inside the limo to see 2 more men dressed in black suits there watching her every move

"Are you comfortable Miss Otoori"One of the men asked as Haruhi moved uncomfortable

"I'm fi.. I'm not Miss Otoori!"Haruhi argued knowing very well Kyoya had been the one to request they call her that

"By orders we must call you that"The men said together as they bowed slightly

**-First Period—**

"Hey Haruhi.. who are these guys?"Hikaru leaned over from his desk and asked. There in class they sat in the back with 4 men dressed in black suits standing behind Haruhi

"Please keep a 5 foot radius"One of the men stepped in Hikarus way

"This was Kyoyas idea"Haruhi gave the guards an annoying look as she attempted to concentrate on her work

"Can't you just call them off?"Kaoru asked form his desk not attempting to get any closer

"I've tried, watch, could you guys please leave?"Haruhi asked looking at the men currently standing behind her

"We are sorry for the in convince but no Miss Otoori"The guards all said together as if they were twins

"Why are they calling you that?"Hikaru and Koaru asked in perfect unison giving Haruhi a concerned look

"Kyoya ordered them too.. ugh.."Haruhi placed her head down on the table and held her stomach

"Are you okay Haruhi?"Kaoru attempted to touch her shoulder only to be swatted away by one of the guards hands

"5 feet"The guard reminded

"I don't feel so good.. I've been having this weird flu for awhile.. ugh.."Haruhi mumbled into her desk as she suddenly stood up

"May I please me excuse?"Haruhi called as the teacher only waved for her to go. The Guards followed after her until she reached the bathroom door

"Don't follow me in here"Haruhi made her own attempt at a death glare before walking into the bathroom, the guards stood outside and then quickly dialed Kyoyas number

"Hello is there a problem?"Kyoya voice was clam and very under control as he spoke

"Sir Miss Otoori is currently in the bathroom and asked us not to follow her"The guard spoke since he had been given orders to call whenever Haruhi was alone

"If she's in there for more then 5 minutes please have someone remove her"Kyoya answered not really concerned that she'd be in there that long

"But sir we believe Miss Otoori is sick"The guard answered

"Why? Is she pale looking?"Kyoya asked with a sudden concern in his voice

_**"No but she's throwing up a lot"**_

**and so trouble starts :P**


	41. Undoing

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Kyoya hey, we came to visit"Tamaki poked his head into Kyoyas room to see him with his face in the pillow

"Kyo-chan? Are you asleep?"Honey came in carried by Mori and poked Kyoya in the head

"Are the twins here?"Kyoya lifted himself up and covered his eyes as he removed his glasses

"Hikaru, Kaoru come on in here"Tamaki called as he took a seat at the foot of Kyoyas bed

"Hey"The twins said in unison as they entered Kyoyas room carrying a present

"We're really sorry about everything Kyo-chan, we got you a gift"Honey apologized from the corner where him and Mori sat.

"Yeah, we're sorry"Hikaru placed the gift on Kyoyas lap

"Could you all leave me and Kaoru alone for a moment?"Kyoya asked as he placed his glasses back on and looked down at the present now in his hands. Tamaki and Honey gave each other a nodded as they made their way to the door.

"Hey let me go!"Hikaru called as Mori dragged him out closing the door behind them leaving Kyoya and Kaoru alone

"What's up Kyoya"Kaoru asked a bit curiously as he watched Kyoya open the present.

"It seems it's come down to you and me"Kyoya looked up at Kaoru who looked completely shocked. There sat the shadow king on the brink of tears as he tore open the box and looked down

"A baby blanket? How fitting"Kyoya smiled slightly as he ran his hands over the soft fabric

"We actually got it cause we thought it'd be warm"Koaru explained as Kyoya gently put it beside him

"Koaru are you willing to give Haruhi up?"Kyoya questioned as Koarus eyes went wide a bit taken back

"What?"Koaru stared at the shadow king in complete shock

"Within the time span given to me it can only be determined either you or me is responsible for situation Haruhi has found herself in currently"Kyoya waved to tamaki who was staring at him through the glass door

"I'd like to know how willing you are to care for her"Kyoya looked over to Koaru who sat there shocked as the hosts returned to the room

"Kaoru hey what's wrong?"Hikaru touched his brothers shoulder and watched as he zoned out

"Kyo-chan what's going on?"Honey asked a bit worried

"It seems our Haruhi has fallen victim to our lake of respondsiblity"Kyoya leaned back against his pillow and watched as the room went silent. Hikaru sat there holding his brother who seemed or be on the break of tears. Tamaki leaned back against the wall looking down at the floor, his eyes covered by his soft blonde hair. Honey was patting Moris head.

"Hi-Hikaru.. I'm so sorry, please forgive me"Koaru looked up and gripped the front of Hikarus shirt.

"It's alright Koaru"Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother and let him cry into his chest

"I'm not ready for this Hikaru! I'm not like you I'm not ready"Koaru voice cracked as he cried into his brothers chest unable to believe how far wrong things had gone

'I can't do this.. I can't do this!'Koaru thought repeated as he held his brother closely

'Koaru..'Hikaru thought of nothing but his brother as he held him close

"Kyo-chan.. is Haru-chan going to be okay?"Honey asked as he stroked Moris hair trying to keep him for falling apart

"Yes, she's currently resting removing from the shock"Kyoya answered as he close his eyes unable to think straight

'I'm such an idiot, how could I let this go so far; there's no way she'll ever forgive me for ruining her future'Kyoya thought as he gripped the white sheets feeling the guilt that he knew one day would come

"Haruhi, I want to see her"Mori spoke softly as Honey suddenly climbed off him

"Takashi, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"Honey asked as he looked at Mori dead in the eye making sure he understood.

"Yes"Mori answered as he saw a wide smile spread across Honys face

"Kyoya.. you are my best friend now as a favor to me please allow me something"Tamaki stood next to Kyoya and kneeled down on his knees. He bowed to the floor as if Kyoya was a god

"Tamaki get off the floor"Kyoya looked over to see Tamaki bowing there unable to move

"Tell me where Haruhi is, I need to see her"Tamaki stayed bowed as he heard Kyoya sign

"503"Kyoya answered knowing fully well where this was going. Tamaki stood up and grabbed Kyoyas hand

"Thank you my friend, I promise to try my best"Tamaki gave Kyoya a half happy half pain filled smile as he turned towards the door

'I suppose my possessiveness was a bit to late'Kyoya nearly laughed at the thought that if he had kept Haruhi as his from the start none of this would be happening

"Tama-chan where are you going?"Honey watched as Tamaki walked towards the door

"I fix what the person I wronged the most"

**-Haruhi—**

"I can't believe this..How could I have been so stupid as to not check to make sure they used some type of protection"Haruhi whispered softly as she looked out the window. Her room was painted white with a simple soft hospital bed in the middle. She had been lying there since the doctor came back with her news.

'95% positive..'Haruhi remember his words as he spoke to her, he was 95% positive she was now with child

"I've ruined their lives…Kyoya will be disowned if it's his.. Koaru and Hikaru will most likely be punished..Mori and Honey would be disinherited for bringing shame upon their families if they wanted to be around me.. and Tamaki.. well he'll just voer react "Haruhi mumbled to herself as she placed her hands against her stomach and closed her eyes

'If I think about it Tamakis the only one who wouldn't lose something'Haruhi smiled at the odd point

'Maybe I can just runaway..they won't have to give anything up if I'm gone'Haruhi thought as she looked over to the open door. All she'd have to do was walk down the hallway pack her things before her dad got home and she'd be gone.

"Excuse me miss there's someone here to visit"The nurse smiled at Haruhi as she stepped aside.

"Tamaki what brings you here.. did Kyoya tell you"Haruhi watched as he approached her without a word. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her forward to the edge of the bed.

"Yes"Tamaki simply answered as he pulled away from her. He held her hand in his and kneeled down before her. His blonde hair covered his eyes slightly as he looked up at her. His stroked her hand gently and smiled softly

_**"Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me"**_

**suggestions on her reaction?:P**


	42. My fiances best friend

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'Me? Miss souh? Seriously..It doesn't sound too made.. I mean he's not asking for much just for me to take his name.. the baby would have a stable life..'Haruhis thoughts ran like lightening as Tamaki looked up at her with hopeful eyes

"I.. I suppose.."Haruhi voice was shaky and unsure as she saw Tamakis face light up

"Thank you Haruhi! I promise your have a comfortable life! Your never have to lift a finger again!"Tamaki stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly

"Ta-tamaki ca-cant br-breath"Haruhi chocked out as he soon let go

"Are you going to return that?"Tamaki looked down at Haruhis hand; her new ring had not gone unnoticed by him

"What? Oh.."Haruhi looked down at her hand for a moment

'Kyoya.. This is what's best isn't it..'Haruhi thought as she slowly pulled the ring off her finger. She held it in her hand tightly before placing it in Tamakis

"I'll return it to him; I promise Haruhi if you give me the chance one day you will come to love me"Tamaki closed his hand around the ring and gently kissed her cheek

"Okay"Haruhi whispered softly as she heard him leave. The door closed behind him with a click.

"What if I don't want to give you the chance.."Haruhi laid back against her pillow and ever so slowly tears streamed from her eyes onto the soft cushion

'I'm so sorry Kyoya.. I don't want to ruin your chance at obtaining the one thing you've worked your whole life for…I can't do that to you.. you possessive bastard'Haruhi smiled slightly as she closed her eyes trying to regain her composer

-With the hosts—

"Tama-chan how's Haru-chan doing?"Honey asked as the door slide open. Tamaki looked around the room and took a step forward

"Everyone I have an announcement"Tamaki stepped closer to Kyoya who was looking straight at him. Kyoyas eyes bore into him like a knife as he took a step forward.

"What is it boss?"Hikaru petted his brothers hair as Koaru laid on his brother lap

"Kyoya.."Tamaki now stood in front of his best friend. All eyes were on them as Tamaki took a deep breath

"I'm taking your place; she asked that I return this"Tamaki gently placed the ring on Kyoyas blanket and all went silent

"Kyo-chan.."Honey face covered with worry as he knew exactly what Tamaki had meant

"Tono.. you didn't.."Hikaru eyes went wide as he could only image what reason he possibly could have for this

"I see; I understand completely"Kyoya gently picked the ring up off the blanket and placed it to the side of his bed.

"Kyoya I'm sorry.. But this is for the best you know"Tamaki placed his hand on Kyoyas shoulder and watched as his best friend fell to pieces before his eyes.

"I appreciate you all coming but I'd like to be alone"All the hosts understood as they quickly left Kyoya alone. Tamaki was the last one to leave, he stood there in the door way for a moment

"Tamaki"Kyoya called as he looked down at his hands

"Yes?"Tamaki stood there at the door fully ready for whatever he was about to say

"I hate you"His words were cold as ice and burned Tamaki like fire

"I knew you would"And with that the door closed

"Dammit Tamaki…. It's not fair.. She was.. dammit it all"Kyoya for the first time in years crawled up in a ball and cried, really cried for the first time in years.

-That night—

"Dad.. please come out of there.."Haruhi looked down at her father who was now hiding inside his own closet.

"NO! not until you agree to not marry that idiotic boy!"Ranka called from inside the closet as he held the door shut

"Dad it's all for the best now open!"Haruhi tugged against the knob but it wouldn't open even a crack

"No! You could have married that nice intelligent boy!"Ranka argued as he finally felt Haruhi give up

"And ruined his life in the process"Haruhi whispered as she backed away from the closet deciding to leave her father alone for the time being. Walking down the hall way she entered her bedroom and sat at her desk. Her fingers glided over the hard wood as she let her thoughts wander

'Dads over reacting…him and Tamaki are so dramatic..'Haruhi laid her head against the desk and ever so slowly fell asleep.

-Host club the next day—

"Haruhi my sweet fiancé! Good news we can start hosting again!"Tamaki ran towards the door as Haruhi stepped in. To her surprise everything was all set up for them to host today.

"But..but how"Haruhi asked as she was surprised by the lightness in Tamakis hug

"Oh Kyoya came back today! And he's even agreed to start hosting again!"Tamaki smiled brightly obviously forgetting how much Kyoya hated him right now.

"Hosting? Since when did he ever host"Haruhi walked along with Tamaki as he lead her to where the twins were sitting waving them over

"Haruhi you didn't know?"Hikaru asked as he pulled Haruhi to sit between his legs.

"Didn't know what?"Haruhi looked at him annoyed as Tamaki pouted sitting next to Koaru

"Kyoya used to host; he even beat the boss on some days"Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Tamaki as he laced his arms around her waist

"I can't image that happening.."Haruhi looked at him in disbelief as Hikaru glance over to Koaru

'Geeze Koaru at least say hi to her'Hikaru thought as he saw his brother avoid even looking in her direction

"Actually Haruhi it's true, but he stopped because it wasn't needed after the twins joined"Tamaki pulled Haruhi out of Hikarus grasp and into his lap.

"Yeah we made enough money to cover it since there were two of us"Hikaru glared at Tamaki who only started to snuggle Haruhi.

"And here comes the shadow king now"Tamaki pointed in the direction of the dressing room. And none the less now a second later did Kyoya step out.

'Holy crap..'Haruhi eyes went wide as she could not even believe for a moment that was him. His glasses had been replaced by a pair of contacts giving his grey coal eyes a slight shine to them, his hair was tousled and messy as if he had just been dragged out of bed and unlike the normal Kyoya she had seen time and time again his tie was slightly undone, and that devious smirk placed carefully on his face put the twins to shame.

"He is the cool type"Hikaru signed knowing fully well that Kyoya was going to out request Tamaki today

"He's really lying it on hard today; I guess he really is mad at me"Tamaki rested his head against Haruhis shoulder

"Everyone it's time to host"Kyoya walked over to the door and pushed them open to reveal a swarm of girls standing outside. They all suddenly went silent.

"Cover your ears Haruhi and count from 5"Tamaki covered his ears as Hikaru, Koaru, Mori, and Honey all repeated.

"Okay but why.."Haruhi covered her ears and began the count

5…  
>4…<br>3…  
>2…<br>1…

_**"KYOYA!"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	43. Green Eyes

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Boss can't we just go home already"Hikaru whined as he laid there with his brother. Koaru had fallen asleep and was now lying on Hikarus lap resting. Honey sat there taking down bits of the cake Mori had giving him not long ago.

"It's against the host rules to leave before the club activities are over"Tamaki leaned back against the cushion and wrapped his arm around Haruhi who shrugged him off

"Who cares about the stupid rules, Kyoyas the only one with any clients!"Hikaru looked over the couch he was sitting and there sat Kyoya. His arm draped over the couch as the girls simply surround him. The chair meant to seat 4 comfortable had 3 girls on either side of him trying to get as close as possible. Across from him sat a few more girls as they all sat in a circle.

"Kyo-chan must be really angry to take all our guests"Honey stopped eating his cake for a moment and glanced over at Kyoya.

"We'll technically they all changed to him.. it can't be helped they haven't seen him like this in months"Tamaki looked over to Haruhi who seemed to be staring at him intensely

'I can't believe those girls are all going crazy over him.. and I thought touching wasn't allowed.."Haruhis eyes narrowed slightly as she watched one of the girls reach over and run her hands through his hair.

'Okay seriously.. their getting a bit to touchy.. would it kill them to stop touching him..'Haruhi could feel a small vain in her head throb as she watched a few of the girls playfully ruun their fingers also his jacket obviously complimenting him

"Haruhi.."Tamaki tapped her shoulder as she suddenly tore her eyes away from the scene

"Yeah Tamaki?"Haruhi watched as Tamaki eyes slowly began to lose that happy light they always had

"About our wedding.. I was thinking maybe next month would be the best time, before you start to show"Tamaki placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a sweet smile

'Please look only at me'Tamakis thought echoed through his mind as he watched Haruhi nod

"Okay"Haruhi returned his smile

"Hey Haruhi, want us to design your dress? It'd be free"Hikaru smirked as he saw Haruhis eyes light up at the sound of the word free

"Haruhi, could you bring us some of that instant coffee"Kyoya glanced over at the other hosts with a smirk on his face.

'Bastard..'Haruhi thought as she quickly stood up and went off to get some coffee. She quickly made 6 cups and walked towards him. The girls aparted a bit allowing her to enter

"Here"Haruhi placed the tray of coffee on top of the table and turned to go get more until she felt a hand grip her jacket

"Haruhi why don't you join us"Kyoya pulled Haruhi back till she fell into his lap

"Oh my!"

"That was a total move!"

"Haruhis so lucky!"

"Hear that Haruhi your lucky"Kyoya ran his fingers along her short brown hair

"Kyoya are you going to keep hosting?"one of the guests asked as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes

"I don't see why not"Kyoya looked down at the girl

"How much would it be for a private session?"One of the girls face flushed red as she tugged Kyoyas arm

"You mean in the 4th music room?"A wide grin cross Kyoyas face as he saw Haruhis eyes go wide

"Y-yes"The girl stuttered a bit as leaned forward and whispered into her ear

"For you it's free"and with that the girl let out a loud squeal

"I need to get the rest of the coffee"Haruhi pulled herself off his lap and quickly rush out into the small kitchen and leaned against the wall away from everyone eyes

"He.. bastard! I can't believe him.. he's so cruel.."Haruhi fell to her knees on the kitchen floor and closed her eyes trying to remain clam as she felt the rush of pain flow through her

-Hosts—

"Don't you think she's been back there awhile Koaru?"Hikaru asked as he looked over to his twin that had woken up not long ago

"Yeah.."Koaru looked at the kitchen door and felt his brother nudge him

"Go help her"Hikaru pushed his brother off the couch. Kaoru looked back as he walked over to the kitchen

'You can do this.. just say hi.. Come on Kaoru suck it up!'Kaoru thought as he made this way into the kitchen to see Haruhi sitting there on the floor

"Ha-haruhi"Kaoru bent down and touched her shoulder unsure of what was wrong

"Huh? Oh hi Kaoru"Haruhi looked up at him with a slight smile. She stood up and brushed herself off before walking over the counter

"Haruhi.. are you okay?"Kaoru stood beside her as he helped her fill the cups

"Yeah I'm okay"Haruhi tried to make her voice, sound as convincing as possible as she placed each cup on the tray. She lifted it up ready to bring it back out to Kyoya

"Here, I'll take it"Kaoru took the tray from her and quickly exited the kitchen, he walked over to Kyoya and placed the coffee on the table

"Where's Haruhi?"Kyoya asked as the girls all cooed over him

"She's not feeling well"Kaoru walked away without another word to bring out another tray

"Kyoya.. mm.."One of the girls blushed slightly as she ran her fingers along his tie

"Yes?"Kyoya leaned towards her

-After hours—

"Good job everyone"Kyoya closed the doors and walked over to the others

"You're the only one who hosted today"Tamaki gave his friend a sad puppy dog look

"That's in no way my fault, now if you'd all please leave I have a private session coming in soon"Kyoya pulled his tie off and ran his fingers through his hair keeping it nice and bed head looking.

"Private session?"Honey asked a bit confused as Mori just blinked.

"You don't need to know Mitsukuni"Mori patted Honeys head

"Well then I suppose we'll all see you tomorrow"Tamaki stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the door with Honey and mori.

"Haruhi aren't you coming?"Tamaki called as all the hosts stopped making their way to the door and looked back to see Haruhi standing there in front of Kyoya. It was then that the sound of the door creaking echoed through the now silent room

"H-hi we're here for the private session"3 young girls stepped inside the room. All of them blushing as Kyoya walked over to them.

"Shall we go then ladies?"Kyoya offered his arm to the girls who quickly clung to him. They walked toward the doorway to the 4th music room as they girls did nothing but blush.

"Come on guys time to go"Tamaki pushed the hosts to the door

"I'll see you all tomorrow"Kyoya didn't bothering turning around as he reached forward to open the door to music room four. It was then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back and squeeze him tightly. The room went silent as her voice echoed through the room, even with it only being a whisper to him it was a scream

_**"Please... don't go in there"**_

**oh jealously :P**


	44. It will be love

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Let go of me"His voice was cold as he spoke

"Kyoya please.. stop this.."Haruhi tightened her grip on him and let tears slide down her cheeks

"Go to your fiancé"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki and signaled him to remove her

"Come on Haruhi"Tamaki grabbed Haruhis and tugged her away from Kyoya only for her to fall to her knees

"I'm sorry about that ladies, shall we?"And with that Kyoya held the door open for the ladies to enter. He stepped inside and looked back at Haruhi who sat on the floor

"You made your choice, either life with it or fight for it"Kyoya closed the door behind him as the room went silent

"Tamaki, let me handle this"Kaoru stood behind Tamaki shaking slightly as he touched his shirt. Tamaki only looked up at him and stepped aside.

"I won't break you like that"Kaoru scooped Haruhi up in his arms and held her close. He pushed the door open with his foot and carried her down the staircase leaving everyone behind them

"Kaoru.. It.. hurts.. it hurts so much"Haruhi clung to the front of Kaorus shirt and closed her eyes unable to hold back the tears that slipped down her face. Kaoru reached the front gate of the school and looked around to see the students parking lot.

"Hey you there"Kaoru walked over to a ground of boys surround a car

"Hey Hikaru"The guy said

"I'm Kaoru, is this your car?"Kaoru looked down at the car beside them. It was a nicely built black car that looked like it'd be almost as fast as one of Moris cars

"Nice isn't it? I just got it for my birthday"The guy pulled out his keys and jingled them

"Your right it is nice, Haruhi I'm going to put you down for a moment okay"Kaoru gently placed Haruhi down on the floor. He turned back towards the guy and..

CRASH

"Send me the bill for a new one"Kaoru picked up the keys as the guy laid on his back now surround by his friends

"Come on Haruhi, I'm taking you home"Kaoru carefully placed Haruhi inside the car and jumping into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking lot ignoring the boys chasing after him.

"Haruhi"Kaorus hands gripped the steering wheel as he looked over at Haruhi. She hadn't made a sound since they had entered the car.

"I'm your best friend, my mother adores you, and Hikaru is more mature then he seems"Kaoru gripped the wheel tighter as he speed up down the road. They soon pasted through town and now road along the country road

"Haruhi come on"Kaoru pulled over and opened the door for Haruhi who stepped out without making a sound. Kaoru took a hold of Haruhis hand and lead her along the dirt road

"Where"Haruhi whispered softly. Kaoru breathed a sign of relief as he slowed down a bit

"There's something we need to do before going back, I was to scared to even ask you.. I'll admit I am still a bit scared"Kaoru tightened his grip on Haruhis hand as they continued their path

-Hosts—

"So Kyoya.. what exactly did you do"Tamaki sat there outside the 4th music room door with the other Hosts as Kyoya exited

"Nothing"Kyoya simply replied as he placed he straightened his uniform

"Liar"Hikaru accused as the 3 girls rushed out of the 4th music room door

"Gentlemen I'd like you to meet my 'guests'"Kyoya tried to hide the grin he had as he stepped aside

"It's a pleasure to meet you all we're from Lobelia girls academy"The three girls bowed together

"Lobelia? Why are you here at Ouran?"Tamakis eyes went wide in shock as the three girls giggled together

"So you all.. you three are dating each other aren't you?"Hikaru asked as the three girls nodded

"Lesbians"Mori stated a bit shocked

"Why were you here to see Kyo-chan?"Honey asked being the observant one

"I hired them to come by this afternoon, jealousy goes both ways"Kyoya added feeling pride

"Where'd Haruhi go?"Kyoya asked noticing that she was missing

"Kaoru took her, she won't be coming back"Hikaru answered as he smiled slightly to himself

-With Kaoru and Haruhi—

"Kaoru.. why are we here?"Haruhi asked as they stared up at the large white church that stood before them. She could feel him shaking slight as he pulled her through the doors

"Is there a pasture here?"Kaoru pushed the doors open and pulled Haruhi inside. The church was empty except for an old couple sitting together in the corner

"Hm? Oh hello, have you come to.. isn't that an Ouran uniform?"The pasture appeared from a small booth and made his way towards them.

"Sir this is my girlfriend, I'm Kaoru Hiitachi"Kaoru bowed as he kept his grip on Haruhis hand firm

"Hiitachi? You must be one of the twins; but son your girlfriend is dressed like a boy"The pasture looked over to Haruhi who held a blank expression on her face

"Father I have wronged my girlfriend, we are young but I wish to elope with her"Kaoru raised his head and looked over to Haruhi who seemed to be going into shock

"I see, but son I don't believe you are even old enough"The pasture apologized as he watched Kaoru lead Haruhi over to a bench

"5 grand"Kaoru reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet.

"Excuse me my boy?"The pasture asked confused as Kaoru removed a wade of hundred from his wallet and placed them in the pastures hands

"This is be more then enough for repair any damages to this church and insure it's security, please father"Kaoru looked at the pasture in the eyes with nothing but the pain in his heart baring through

"Come then my son, you will have your bride"The pasture gave Kaoru a regretful smile as walked down the aisle

"Haruhi, please I will never break your heart"Kaoru kneeled before her and looked up into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness as he took her hand

"Kaoru…"Haruhi whispered his name softly as she felt him scoop her up into his arms once again

'This is.. it feels so safe'Haruhi thought as she felt him carrying her down the aisle

"Father if you would"Kaoru placed Haruhi onto her feet and stood in font of her. He took her hand in his and looked over to the pasture

"There is a storm coming so I'm sorry but we have no time for the full process"The pasture apologized as he pulled out the marriage certificate along with the bible

"I love you Haruhi Fujioka, I will honor and respect you, I will never break your heart, I will stand by your side and raise our child"Kaoru felt his heart lighten as he watched Haruhis eyes suddenly fill with tears as a smile crossed her face

"Kaoru Hiitachi you have been wonderful to me, my best friend, I care for you deeply, You will make a wonderful father no matter how indecisive"Haruhi could feel the tears slip down her cheeks as Kaoru gently whipped them away

"Please sign"The pasture offered Kaoru a pen as he quickly scribbled down his signature

"Misses Haruhi Hiitachi"Kaoru handed the pen to her as she stared down at it

'I can love him one day'And with that thought Haruhi placed the pen down onto the paper and quickly signed her name

**End :P**


	45. Sequal

**Okay everyone Im making a squeal called 1 Million dollar baby itll be up in a few hours**


End file.
